Well fancy meeting you here
by Dragonflydotcom
Summary: Hagrid is sent to fetch Harry after the attack from Voldemort, but plans do not always go as SOME people want. MAJOR Dumbledore bashing, powerful and knowledgeable Harry. (Harry/Luna)
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM THE HP UNIVERSE. I AM ONLY PLAYING HERE. THE OTHER CHARACTERS ARE JUST IMAGINARY. MY STORY WILL HAVE SOME BAD LANGUAGE IN IT SO BE WARNED.  
**_

 **CHAPTER 1**

Fancy meeting you here Hagrid. "Sirius looked the half giant friend up and down.

Then looking behind him and seeing the destruction that Voldemort made, Sirius silently swore an oath to one day make that THING pay for all the hurt it has caused others.

"Well you see Sirius, Professor Dumbledore has sent me here to come and get poor Harry before anything else could happen" Hagrid explained and looked around him in fear.

"Ah, I see. So the wisest and most powerful wizard of our generation decides to send a half giant with no magical powers to come and FETCH the by now MOST famous baby in the world, mere minutes after he has just lost BOTH his parents. Is that about right Hagrid?" Sirius asked the half giant with so much anger hidden away; it made the leaves rush a little.

"Well see here Sirius, Professor Dumbledore had sensors on their house and the moment something happened he sent me to come fetch little Harry here." Hagrid was no really confused by the situation. Why was Sirius stalling him like this?

"Just Harry? Why not James or Lily? You just walked over Jame's body on your way out! Why not take them also Hagrid?" Sirius was just about screaming now.

Just then one could hear the approaching of what sounded like over 100 motorcycles. BIG ones.

"Reinforcements have arrived well before the Aurors AND the Order. I truly wonder WHY that could be". Sirius spoke with no emotion in his voice as he turned to Hagrid and said in a very calm and powerful voice, once silence fell on the road again.

"Rubius Hagrid, for the role you have played in keeping MY sworn godson safe this evening, I thank you in the name of The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black. Now kindly hand over my godson so that we can get him to safety and medical care." Sirius held out his hands as to accept Harry, but yet again Hagrid had a word to say about that.

"I'm truly sorry Sirius, but this is my duty to deliver Harry to Dumbledore at once. You have stalled me long enough now. Please Sirius, please step aside and let me through." Hagrid pleaded while folding Harry more secure into the folds of his massive moleskin jacket.

"There is no need for that my friend Hagrid, we simply know the truth of the prophecy and refuse to let it go on any longer that what it already has. No one needs to get hurt or die any further." Spoke a man from under a grey hood, sitting on what seemed to Hagrid like a massive bike.

"But the professor…" Hagrid was rudely cut off his little hero worship speech once the hoods came down and he saw in whose presence he was standing.

"It never had to come to this if an old fool had just kept his nose where it belongs Hagrid" said the first woman to his left sitting atop a massive Harley Davidson.

"Agreed Augusta, but fate has her own ways when she gets bored of us little humans. Now Hagrid, before you collectively stand every single guardian of Harry James Potter. Together we hold majority of the wizarding world's votes and fall under family names no less than Most Ancient. We were selected by Lord and Lady Potter well before this silly game began." Said an old man deep into 100 years of age.

"Sorry to say this to you Hagrid, but as a friend I must warn you, IF you decide to go through with this hero worship of yours and leave this property with Harry still on your person, WE collectively have the power to have you duel us to DEATH. You will then have committed the crime of kidnapping the ONLY living heir of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter. So I suggest you sit down over there and THINK for once what YOU have to do to make things right. None of us will harm you UNLESS we are provoked to do so. You have my word." Sirius spoke gently to the half giant and turned his back on him.

A few minutes later everybody could hear soft sobbing. Hagrid was holding Harry in one hand and wiping big tears from his eyes with the other.

"He was going to leave me to the wolves again! No assistance, no trail, no back story, no voice of reason, NOTHING. Just like he did when Tom Riddle opened the chamber of secrets back in school. Everybody believed him over me. He had the smarts, the looks and the ears of all the heads of houses. Just because I was raising an acromantula everybody suspected me automatically. My wand was snapped there in the corridor and I was forcibly removed from the grounds by 2 dementors, straight off to Azkaban. No trail, no hearing. NOTHING. And then just like that (snapping his fingers), Albus Dumbledore shows up in front of my CAGE and declares that I am now free, but I can never use a wand again, BUT there is a job for me at Hogwarts as the game keeper if I truly believed I have paid for my crimes." Hagrid was sobbing so hard now; he handed Harry over to a man to his right and just sank his head into his hands and wept.

But something was not adding up here. Augusta had her wand out faster than a fly could make a U-turn and shouted at the top of her lungs, **"Finite Incantatum** ". A blue flash settled over everybody and just as she though, there was an imposter in their midst. Peter Pettigrew was slowly making his way to the edge of the property to apperate away with the baby and to God knows where else.

Unfortunately for him about 50 people saw this and he was connected with no less than 35 of those spells fired, the other spell went to strengthen the wards around the house and to send for a special guard unit from Gringots bank.

"What do we have here? A sniveling little traitor? Back to finish your master's job? Hey Peter, seeming as it escaped you rat sized brain, Voldemort was just vanquished by a 15month old baby! Get over it, get a hobby, GROW UP and become a bloody human being instead of a stupid mindless freak who follows orders from a mad man!" Sirius advanced on the traitor so fast it seemed inhuman.

"You sold your friends to the devil. For what, Peter? What did he offer you which were worth selling out the people who called YOU their friend?

"You do not know the power He has!" Peter began to sob off his excuse when the Goblins arrived, (still no sign of any Aurors or Order Members).

"BULLSHIT Peter! He never knew the POWER WE had! You make me sick to even be able to say that I knew you once."

Turning away from the pathetic Peter, Sirius turned to the goblin in front of him and spoke in a clear respectful voice. "Master Goblin, may your vaults flow full this night and your enemies are never more! "Sirius saluted the armored goblin, waited for the return salute and then walked away.

To be surrounded by a group of more than 100 goblin guards is something every person would fear, but to have those same 100 guards aim deadly sharp blades to your head is more fear any person could stand and Peter fainted dead away.

The Head Goblin barked an order to one of his underlings and he soon returned with a cage about the size of a decent dog carrier.

"Master Goblin, pardon my intrusion please. I have some information on the THING you would be transporting. You see he is an unregistered animagus with the form of a common grey rat. If you were to please add anti-animagus wards to the cage it will be most beneficial. "Lady Augusta spoke with respect and crisp tones, not one to use words as a game, but to get to the point as quickly and clearly as possible.

The goblin regarded her words and with a simple nod of his head a few more wards were added to the container.

"Seeing as though no other law officials deem this sight worth their time or effort, we will now take our leave, Lord Black, if you would be so kind as to follow us WITH your choice of companions, we will meet back at Gringots in 15 Minutes. Good day to you all." And with that said the goblin guard turned in their tracks and activated a mass portkey.

"Well that was fun and all, but what now Sirius? Dumbledore still awaits me at the school with young Harry." Hagrid said and looked the man up and down for answers.

"He can keep waiting for as long as it takes to fix the mess HE made Hagrid. You can join us and become the wizard you were meant to be or you can stay here and be a lapdog for an old fool for the rest of your life. The ultimate choice is and always will be yours to make old friend. I just hope it is the right one THIS time. "Sirius patted Hagrid's arm and walked away to where his own bike was standing.

"We are not a group like the Order of the Phoenix or like the Death Eaters. We are simply a bunch of people who like to ride bikes and look out for our own. If we can help people then it is a good day, if we can save a life, then it us a great day. But days like today, where we in effect stopped an evil man from manipulating anybody else for a while, well you can think how special this day is to us. If you still not sure about what to do, join us at the bank and see for yourself what we are trying to fix. "Sirius said and handed Hagrid an extra helmet.

With the sound of 100 motorbikes starting up and making to move towards town, Hagrid had little else choice but to accept the helmet, put it on and hold on for dear life.

Sirius was a seriously good rider, but it remained his first ride and it was just as much fun as the carts down in Gringots bank. NOT AT ALL

10minutes later the strangest site to EVER be seen in Diagon Alley appeared before Gringots Bank, not the whole group from Godric's Hallow, but about a quarter of the motorbikes neatly parked before the bank and proceeded to walk calmly into it, just another business day.

A group of highly polished men and woman in Dragon armor walking into a bank is enough to bring it to a basic silent standstill. Not even the snotty "pure bloods" had anything to say about it.

Taking the lead this time, a tall man with winter white hair and summer green eyes approached the first available teller and waited his turn.

The goblin behind the teller was not a stupid one nor was he arrogant enough to not realize that today could mean money for his clan or death for him in an instant.

"Good day to you teller, may your vaults flow deep and your enemies drown within them." The man with hair of winter and eyes of summer spoke in a deep fatherly voice.

"Good days to you Sir, may your ancestors be proud of you and your enemies fear your name" the goblin replied and swallowed a hard lump in his dry thought.

"Thank you for the well given respect and compliment to my ancestors, I am the one called by the name of Whistling Tree by my people. It is an honor to meet such a noble warrior race as yourselves in such a huge community. Who do I have the honor of speaking with now?" Whispering Tree looked the teller straight into his eyes without blinking and awaited his name.

"A great honor indeed, I am called Spike by my people; for my clan name goes back many centuries as the ones who used to make the spears we placed traitorous heads upon!" Spike said with pride.

"Then I ask how may I address you in search for important business that cannot delay any longer?" Whispering tree bowed his head just a little to show respect.

"Do you and your PARTY wish do rent a private room to conduct this business?" Spike pushed out his chest with pride at being shown this amount of respect.

"That would be the best course of action, and would you mind delivering to you Chief Ragnarok this simple message. The prophesied one is here."

"It shall be done at once. Please follow me and mind your heads please. Not many "people" of your stature pass here." Spike stopped at an ornate door finished to high polished sheen and some gold studs for handles.

"Ladies and gentleman, please feel free to relax for a short moment. Our Chief will be with you in a matter of minutes." Spike said as he closed the door and ran as fast as his little legs could carry him to the Chief's office.

"Pardon your grace for the matter is great and the formalities mean less than dragon dung as we speak!" Spike flung himself as low to the floor as possible to avoid any projectiles coming his way.

"How dare you barge in here with not even a knock to my door?" Chief Ragnarok slammed his massive fists onto his table and making it crack with the force.

"I speak only a few words then you my Lord may do with me as you wish, for then I would have died an honorable death." Spike had the good grace to lift him up to beheading stance and waited his fate.

"SPEAK"

"The prophesied one is here." Is all he could get out before he was manhandled into an upright position and dragged to the room where he just came from.

3 rather gentle knocks could be heard from the door as a few very lethal trained wands pointed as one in its direction.

"I am Chief Ragnarok of the Goblin bank in Gringots. With me is your first guide Teller Spike, then our personal healer from the palace. If you wish none others to enter it is within your power as the moment stands. Please know we are all unarmed, even myself. We are not here for battle but for absolution to a bloody old man and his long nose." Ragnarok spoke through the door and waited for entry or denial.

"We also do not wish war or ill feelings of doubt or regret, please come in one at a time and allow us to scan you for any spells that might have been placed on you in the past. Our word and oath to you that none shall be harmed." Augusta spoke through the open door with what seemed a 100 golden domes protecting her.

The goblins were floored by the amount of power these few wizards help between them.

One by one they stepped into the room and were scanned for any form of compulsion, listening devices, hidden marks, hidden weapons or ANY other harmful items or spells. Luckily none was found and the meeting began post haste.

"I find it sometimes easier to begin a meeting by introducing the PEOPLE you will be dealing with, if not on a daily basis, but on a more than regular one." Augusta said as she still had the chair to speak.

"Therefore I shall begin. I am **Augusta Longbottom** , sworn protector to Harry James Potter by his parents on the eve of his birth.

"I am **Lord Sirius Orion Black** , sword GODFATHER to Harry James Potter on the eve of his birth.

"I am **Remus Lupin** , Werewolf friend of the Potters for years and sworn protector to Harry James Potter on the eve of his birth."

"I am **Andromeda Tonks(nee Black)** I was a school friend of both Potter and swore an oath while still in my 6Th year to always be there for Harry IF anything were to go wrong in any way. My oath still stands"

"I am **Theodore Tonks** , husband to Andromeda and friend to James Potter at school. I too hold the same oath as my wife and it still stands."

"I am **Whispering Tree**. I hail from ONE of the clans of Elements, this precious baby before us has been made part of a prophecy which should have meant nothing to you normal people, but fate has her own twist an turns and has decides that this child will now have to face not one but two mad men in his short life as a teenager. I was sent here by the Gods to train Harry James Potter in all things elemental and earth magic. No body will stand in our way with petty regards to "dark magic" and such bullshit. There is only magic and those who prefer to be stupid enough to corrupt it from pure to darkness."

"I am **STORM MAIDEN**. My purpose here is to teach Harry all about his ancestries and the past which holds his and our futures so close together.

"I am only known as **Bear** to my friends and those who received the right to name me so. I am a mountain yeti and master of the creatures there. My task will be to teach Harry the manner of the wild and Her secrets.

There was silence for a while as everybody tried to figure out what was making that awful noise, until Andromeda had the bright spark of an idea to actually check up on poor Harry, still wrapped up in one of Hagrid's moleskin blankets.

And what a meeting it was! No wonders the little man has been wailing up a storm for a while now... The smell coming from his cocoon was enough to make even the Yeti flap his face closed to escape the smell.

"Wow kid!" Sirius barked out while pinching his nose closed with his fingers.

"Oh do calm down you silly man. It is only a soiled nappy. Nothing to send an army after!" Andromeda said as she gently lifted Harry from his cocoon and placed him on a nearby table. With a swift wave of her wand, AFTER making sure it was allowed by the goblin chief to use her wand, she banished the soiled nappy and cleaned every area that needed to be cleaned. She the quickly conjured some clean clothes for Harry and covered him in a cooler blanket than the moleskin one Hagrid had him in.

"There now, all better. Shall we continue down the line seeing as though young Lord Potter here has just introduced himself?" she smiled with a "mother's" smile before looking to the rest of the crowd.

"I am **Unspeakable Madison** form the department of mysteries in Austria. I have been part of this group since before Voldemort left school. I am the one who is tracking his magical signature to find out what kind of rituals he has done to himself and how many. My loyalty is to that young man there and has been since the day that Cherry induced MINOR seer got lucky and spoke the prophecy which could have included more than 3000 people. But alas, Albus bloody Dumbledore just had to go and make it HIS business to interfere."

At that moment everybody in the room had a sobering moment to think of just how many people could have been affected.

"Pardon me. My name is Healer Tess. My I please have a look at young Master Potter to see if he needs any further assistance from me?" The kind healer asked and held out her hands to Andromeda.

"Oh yes, forgive me. Here you are and thank you." Andromeda said as she passed Harry to Tess.

Tess put him on the same table as before and began a goblin chant over his body. Her body language screamed of anger and hurt to the one who did whatever she found on Harry.

"How old did you say this child was?" she asked to no one in particular.

"15 months and a few days." Sirius answered but remained quiet afterwards.

 **GREAT EXPLICIT SWEARING IN GOBLIN LANGUAGE AND A LOT OF HAND GESTURES.**

Ragnarok looked furious, Spike looked sick to his stomach, Tess looked murderous and everybody else looked amazed at the creativity of the goblin language in swearing death and punishment to somebody.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"I take it Harry is in good health and is a happy bouncing baby?" Sirius grumbled under his breath.

"Oh sure Lord Black, if you mean that most of his magic and inheritance magic is so tightly bound it could have killed him in a matter of a few days, then yes... He is a happy BOUNCING TIME BOMB baby." the healer looked at Sirius and almost cried for the injustice done to the innocent child.

There was a collective "WHAT THE FUCK?" from almost everybody in the office, the rest was in Goblin.

The following few seconds was filled with WHAT, WHY, HOW, WHEN, WHO no scratch that, we all know WHO), when there was an ear piercing whistle from the door followed by a cheerful, "Hello everybody. Did I miss the Party?"

Madam Amelia Bones was NOT a person to cross wands with and when she fake cheered for something then you could just know that all hell was about to break loose.

"Good day to all and blessings to those I am not familiar with. Chief Ragnarok it is a pleasure to meet with you again. I came as soon as you summoned me. I take it the healer has run a scan of Lord Potter already. May I have the basic of the results before we continue please? "She asked politely and turned to face the still upset healer.

"Lord Potter is a ticking time bomb." the healer said and turned back to work on Harry.

"Hmm... That good hey? Well then it is a good thing we have some of the people present who will be able to collapse those enchantments and set to rights that which Dumb ass has messed up." Amelia said and looked to the assembled crowd.

"For one I see Sirius Black. Your family library is legendary. I suggest you take whatever scan Healer Tess gives you and a Med-Elf and get yourself over there ASAP!" Amelia spoke with a clear voice and turned to the next person.

"Whispering Tree, I greet you in the name of House Bones. It is an honour to even be in your presence. Please, assist Harry with your magic as it will neutralize any effect the block Dumbledore put there, would have had on his spirit. We as a group will swear an oath to not reveal that which you can do." Amelia finished and glared everybody down who was about to complain about giving an oath.

"You all seem to forget that not everybody here is HUMAN. A simple oath of secrecy to that which happens in this room is not much to ask." she said plainly and turned to Whispering Tree.

"I, Amelia Bones, hereby swear an oath of secrecy to Whispering Tree, to hold secret all that is said and done in this room. So mote it be." she then lifted her wand and cast a simple **lumos** spell to assure that magic has accepted her oath.

After everybody else swore their own oaths, Whispering Tree stepped forward and laid his branch like hands on Harry's chest. Harry giggled a little but settled down after a while and just held on to the "sticks" on his belly.

Everybody knew there were no windows or open doors in their area, yet within a few seconds a strong breeze began to blow in the room. Whispering Wind was whistling like wind through the trees and his arms and head began to glow with symbols, blue on his hands and red on his head. The whistling lasted for about 5 minutes before the wind slowly blew away.

In his hands he held what looked like a rotten fruit about the size of a large orange; it was bruised and dented in.

"The taint that was on your soul will no longer be. You are now free to be the MAN you were meant to be." Whispering Tree said softly and ate the rotten fruit to get rid of it.

"No man, woman or beast should know THAT kind of foul magic, which is why I consumed it." He spoke again and turned to move to the back of the room.

Nobody said a word about it.

"Thank you Whispering Tree for your help this day. Your name and people will hear songs from our generation." Amelia spoke with respect and bowed her head towards the tree man.

He just bowed his head in return and remained silent.

"Unspeakable Madison, if my mind does not lie of my memories, then I am quite sure there is a book of spells in your office which will at best give us an idea of the rest of the THINGS that is still on Lord Potter here." Amelia spoke and raised her well-manicured eyebrow.

"I shall return shortly with a POSSIBLE list Madam Bones. Healer Tess, if you would be so kind as to make a copy of ALL spells, runes, potions and what not that was placed on Lord Potter please.?" He gently asked the healer and accepted a parchment a few seconds later.

"Chief Ragnarok, please allow me to create a ONCE OFF port key from this room to my office and back." Unspeakable Madison bowed deeply to the goblin chief and awaited his reply.

"Under these circumstances I will allow it. But I ask of you to then surrender that knowledge to me only on your return. "Ragnarok spoke as a chieftain of a warrior race and nodded his head to Madison to leave.

"Healer Tess, if you would make the same copy for me, i feel I have little time to waste in my research in the Black library. "Sirius said and received his own copy. Just before he could leave Ragnarok summoned a Med-Elf and ordered her to follow Lord Black's every wish.

Sirius was stunned by this, but kept his composure, bowed by the waist and walked out the door. It took him a few minutes to get to the appiration point in Diagon Alley where he took hold of the elf's hand (stunning her by the touch of a human) and appirated away to Black Manor.

"Am I right in assuming that you would be Storm Maiden?" Amelia asked of the beautiful woman floating a few inches from the floor.

"That guess would be accurate Madam Bones. Your knowledge of different species are quite astounding if I say so myself." Storm Maiden said in a musical voice and gave Amelia a small smile.

"The Bones clan was guardians for many generations before the first war all but wiped us from this earth. My grandfather passed his knowledge to my mother when my father died, and she passed it to me and my niece when she died. We are now the last of our direct line and only my niece marrying and passing it to her children will it continue for I am barren." Amelia said in a sad voice and lowered her head.

"I know your people can call forth the elements and separate molecules if needed to form new ones in nature. The same way you do for species that are not yet to die away or become extinct. So I am begging you now to spare this child of prophecy as you can only do so when directly asked for humans." Amelia sank to her knees, folded her hands together and bowed her head in respect for the nature goddess standing before her.

Not really knowing what just happened, EVERYBODY else did the same.

"Your blind trust in this woman speaks highly for her. For this reason and for her believe in the OLD ways, I shall do what I can. No more and no less. Some things will have to take their toll for young Harry to be stronger in the end." Storm Maiden said and glided over to hover next to the table Harry was laying on.

"Mother, Father, Son and Daughter. AIR, EARTH, WATER, FIRE, SPIRIT. I lay claim to this prophecy child in YOUR names. Let that which does not belong within him be made to dust. FATE has power over him in ways of a false seer. Let him be guided by YOUR grace and wisdom given to him by those YOU deem worthy. This I, Storm Maiden, goddess of this realm pray for this child. SO MOTE IT BE."

There were no flashing lights or booming voices. Nothing AMAZING happened that anybody could see or hear.

Harry simply floated a few inches off the table; dust formed under him and was swept away by Storm Maiden's hand, before he floated down to the table again.

Storm Maiden floated back to where she stood before and simply smiled to everybody.

"I have done what I could. No more and no less. His life is now in the hands of those deemed worthy to teach him and raise him to be the man he is meant to be" She then simply bowed her head and faded away into nothingness.

"May the ancestors sing your praise Storm Maiden." Amelia said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Harry chose that moment to become a little cranky, being a baby and hungry and all that.

Ragnarok sent for a feeding bottle and some mashed vegetables for Harry and drinks and snack platters for the adults.

"I am not sure of what just happened but I am quite certain that SHE was a goddess and that SHE just spoke a massive blessing over Lord Potter here and the dust we saw Her sweeping away was either a curse or potions made "TO DUST" as she said." Ragnarok said with awe in his usual gruff voice.

Everybody in the room just nodded their heads and continued to snack and drink, while Andromeda fed Harry his mashed vegetables and feeding bottle to make him asleep again.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Diagon Alley was a respected shopping district. The streets were neat and tidy and clearly marked for the shopper's convenience.

So it comes as no surprize that when a bunch of "bikers" came riding into the alley, there were some people who got the fright of their lives. Being wizards did not allow many to experience the JOYS of muggle technology.

Much worse than that is then seeing those "bikers" dismount their "monstrosities" and enter the Goblin bank.

But alas, there is always Murphy's Law and surprises come in threes.

As the last person walked through the doors to the bank, every last motorbike vanished into thin air.

Now this would usually not be a big event or something to get the Daily Prophet involved in, but the people who entered the bank drew enough attention by themselves to warrant a huge gathering outside.

"Did my old eyes just see who I think I saw?" An old lady who sold wares in sight of the bank asked the man standing next to her.

"Well Agnes, if you think you saw Sirius Black, Hagrid, Augusta Longbottom and some other folks just waltz right into Gringots bank, then YES. You saw what you saw." The man answered Agnes and moved to get a closer look at the people inside.

Now you should know by now that Goblins take security and secrecy very seriously (try saying that three times fast)…

The party of people had just waited less than a few seconds when a being of legend spoke with respect to a Goblin Teller. The Teller all but had a heart attack, but composed himself enough to lead the group of people to a private room for further business.

The Teller then rushed off to summon his own leader in such a way that it would have cost him his head in any other circumstance.

Teller Spike knew when he entered Chief Ragnarok's office his life was either forfeit or hoisted to new standards. He preferred new standards, but was not too hopeful of the other choice if he did not speak fast enough.

"Pardon your grace for the matter is great and the formalities mean less than dragon dung as we speak!" Spike flung himself as low to the floor as possible to avoid any projectiles heading his way.

"How dare you barge in here with not even a knock to my door?" Chief Ragnarok slammed his massive fists onto his table making it crack with the force.

"I speak only a few words then you my Lord my do with me as you wish, for then I would have died an honourable death." Spike had the courage to lift his head to the height of beheading and await his fate.

Chief Ragnarok was a wise and fearsome leader. His father died in battle and the chieftain position was passed onto him by way of battle for power.

Seeing a young Teller burst into his office and fling himself to the floor came as a mild shock to the powerful goblin. Then to see the same Teller beg for word and then accept death upon it made for a true shock.

"SPEAK" was all his mind could come up with after the Teller lifted his head in courage.

"The prophesized one is here." The Teller said and hand of cold ice gripped Ragnarok's spine.

Not waiting for much else he jumped over the desk, grabbed the Teller and all but marched him back to the private room he just came from.

Ragnarok's thoughts…

( It is true then. Voldemort has chosen to follow that idiot Dumbledore's ramblings and activate a false seer's prophecy. The poor child will have one hell of a life if Fate decides to play Her games with him. I just hope and pray to the Goddess that he ends up with people found worthy by Magic to teach and guide him on this path.)

Stopping in front of the private room, Ragnarok gently knocked three times and waited for answer, knowing that inside that room waited a few VERY powerful wizards and witches who would all be training their wands to the door by now.

He introduced himself and who was with him and was allowed entry to the room. Introductions were made and he and his fellows were scanned for any traces of foul play.

Ragnarok was floored by the amount of power held by these people and thanked his patience for asking first before acting.

As the introductions was made and small talk done to assess the situation, Healer Tess began her scans on Harry and was for the lack of words in English, NOT AMUSED by what she found.

Healers swear oaths to never harm or lend injury to another, be it human, beast or nature.

At that moment Healer Tess would gladly forfeit her oath to damage Dumbledore in the most creative ways her healer mind could conjure up.

Her WORDS shocked her Chieftain to the core and left the rest of the room in stunned silence.

Ragnarok swore under his breath and sent off an immediate summons to the Head of the Auror department, Amelia Bones. This matter just got much worse than any of them could handle without the assistance of the law.

Amelia arrived in a matter of minutes after the summons and took control of the chaos that was the private room.

Healer Tess gave a simple explanation of "Lord Potter is a ticking time bomb" and that was the start of a fantastic mind setting to work to save a disaster situation from continuing further than they needed it to at the present moment.

Amelia gave orders to who she needed and respectfully begged where she had to. Lord Harry James Potter, last of the Potter clan will live beyond this day even if it meant she had to give her life for his.

As calm settled back in the room, Ragnarok approached Amelia and handed her a glass with water in it.

"I am glad you responded so quickly to my summons. Your handle on chaos situations was quite refreshing to me. Yet I find myself outmatched by your knowledge of Beast History. I had no idea you were a guardian or that your ancestors were born to the pledge. I salute you Guardian Bones, as one Guardian to another." Ragnarok hit his fist to his chest over his heart and bowed his head in respect to Amelia.

To say Amelia was floored by the show of respect by the Goblin Chief would have been the understatement of the millennium, but being the kind of person she was, she schooled her face faster than a blink of the eye and saluted back.

"I found the matter and the time of the summons to be too much of an coincidence to be ignored or not take extreme interest in it. You see, Dumbledore was not the only one with sensory wards on some people's houses. The false seer foretold of "The one born as the seventh month dies". Well excuse me for thinking that there are more than just humans who were born as the "seventh" month dies." Amelia shook her head in frustration.

"Any person with SOME mental capacity would ASK questions and seek answers to such a wide declaration. I will not bother to go into too much detail about this, yet we came to the conclusion on just WHO Dumbledore chose when he sent the Potter's and the Longbottom's into hiding." Amelia paused here to take a sip of water and that was just enough time for "MOUNT AUGUSTA" to explode.

"That son of a… He targeted MY family!? He dared… I am well within my mind to do things to that excuse of a human being that would scar my family heritage for generations far past my Neville's trice great grandchildren!" Augusta shouted at the top of her voice while waving her hands in the air and walking in a circle.

"Madam Longbottom! I find myself in the position to assist you in much of your cursing, yet it brings us nowhere at this current moment. We have the means to do justice and play the GAME as it were according to OUR rules now. Dumbledore is still awaiting Hagrid and young Harry here. We are now in control of the "PROPHECY" if you were to think on it for a second." Whispering Wind spoke from his seat in the corner of the room and for the first time in more than an hour, sent the whole room into silence.

The only sound being that of Harry softly snoring in Andromeda's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Same DISCLAIMER as before.

25 JULY 1984 GRINGOTS BANK 07:00 AM. ALMOST 4 year old Harry Potter was running and screaming his little lungs out, trying to escape his angry goblin mentor.

"Get back here you little worm! How dare you compare the noble art of Gem crafting to "Just pretty pebbles"! I will have your shoes for this!" Master craft goblin Dustkicker screamed as he ran after his wayward student, kicking up stones and gems with his way too short legs.

"Help me! He is crazy I tell you!" Harry's screaming and laughing could be heard all through the gem caverns.

Goblins lined the passages and helped young Harry escape his SHORT tempered mentor, laughing with him as he ran just fast enough not to get too close to Dustkicker's aim. That gobbling could put sharp shooters too shame if he got angry enough.

"Traitors, stop helping him! He called me a pebble collector for crying out loud!" Dustkicker shouted as he took aim and threw a rather large stone at a goblin laughing a little too hard at the daily game of chase going on.

"Ah get off it Dusty, you know he only toys with you out of respect and love. The kid is 4 years old for Magic's name!" an old looking goblin who sat at the entrance to one of the older caves said as the stone flew past his desk to connect firmly with the laughing goblin on the other side.

"I started learning the noble trade at the age of 3! He should be honoured to even be my student!" grumbled Dustkicker as he slowed down to speak with the old cave keeper.

"Yes and you were a sharp lad. Yet you were also a goblin child, with a goblin family who worked the trade. You were born into your love for stone and gem. Today your name holds hands with many graft masters of many years your senior. Your name is respected and well known in OUR city and many others. Your craft holds company with kings and queens, princes and princesses. Other tribes and cultures beg for the favour of your wares. You are yet to see your own child born and yet you run after a HUMAN child as if he was yours to discipline." The old cave keeper spoke as he wrote into a very large ledger.

"He IS mine to punish when misbehaved, I am his mentor to his 5th year. He needs to learn to respect those who were found worthy to teach him what he needs to know in life!" Dustkicker replied respectfully, finally coming to a complete stop.

"He has learned more than you could have at your age. He is testing you now as a sign of respect to see if you would be able to keep up with him at his pace. Move on to the next chapter of your lessons. Give him a new challenge. His magic grows as he does and it needs to be tested almost daily." The older goblin spoke again as he slowly closed the huge ledger and stepped down from his table to stretch his old wobbly legs.

"If it is a challenge he needs then it will be one he gets." Dustkicker said as he turned to go back to his own cavern.

Getting back to his cavern, Dustkicker began rummaging through his many trunks. Looking for suitable puni… ahhh material for young Harry to learn how to use next.

Daggers: "Can we use those to chop some herbs?"

Rune stones: "Can we set those up to get better food down here?"

Potions: "Will that make my chicken taste better?"

Shields: "This will make a wicked sled for the sand dunes!"

Every possible thing Dustkicker showed to Harry was played down as something not really worth his time or attention.

"You are insulting my teachings! There is NOTHING that grabs your attention! What am I going to do with you?" Dustkicker shouted at Harry while he tossed some weapons out of a barrel from the corner of his rooms.

Every weapon that sailed through the air, connected with the floor after a dance of hide and DON"T get impaled, all except 1 that is.

Dustkicker froze in mid rant. Why didn't that sword connect with the floor? OH GODS NO!

With death's fear in his heart and anger at himself, Dustkicker turned around fast to expect the worst scene before his eyes, an impaled Harry with blood everywhere.

Instead he found a VERY alive Harry with a massive sword in his tiny hands, a look of awe and wonder in his deep green eyes and a smile on his lips that would scare the toughest goblin warrior.

"Sir, why did you save the best for last? If I had known you were going to teach me true weapons I would have paid more attention to get to this stage." Harry half-heartedly moaned about having to wait this long to get his hands on weapons.

Thinking fast to try and save the situation, Dustkicker calmly walked around Harry and looked the kid up and down, inspecting his form and hold on the massive sword.

"All master teachers keep the best lessons for last. We have to measure your character, strength, agility, pride, humility, wisdom and intelligence! I cannot simple one day end up and hand over a deadly weapon to an untrained student! That would be insane, irresponsible, stupidity at its highest and downright scary!" Dustkicker counted down the points he was making on his long nailed goblin fingers, walking back and forth while gesturing wildly with his hands.

"And besides, the other guardians would skin me alive!" he finished with wide eyes.

"I am ready sir! I swear this! I will work extra hard, be even more attentive to your words, prove my worth and practice harder than any other goblin my age!" Harry said with pride, his green eyes not once leaving the sword in his hands.

The sight before Dustkicker sent shivers running up and down his spine. Harry was simply standing there and admiring the sword in his hands. Not swinging it or weighing it. Just. Standing and looking.

The particular sword had an inlay handle of fine gold dust, finely crafted runes along the double edge blade and a very thin layer of dragon bone in the handle straps. It was a very well-crafted weapon and would serve any warrior well in his battles.

Harry was standing there like a future warrior admiring his future weapon of destruction.

It was a very unnerving sight. Inspiring… but scary!

"When can I begin my training sir?" Harry asked and for the first time lifted his eyes to meet those of his teacher. It would show disrespect if he did not look him in the eyes when asking a direct question.

"I will have to consult with the other guardians first. This is a big step in your learning area and NOT mine alone to make. You have shown to me that you possess courage and cunning, pride and humility, arrogance and intellect. IF and only IF they all agree with this, shall I continue with training you in the art of swordsmanship." Dustkicker said, turned around and walked off into the direction of the bank manager's office. This is going to be a long day.

Oddly enough the "meeting" with the other guardians did not go as bad as Dustkicker or Ragnarok had expected it to.

Sirius Black was all smiles and thumbs up when he heard of his godson's desire to learn this master trade.

Augusta Longbottom had her own reasons for smiling but was not sharing them, yet she also agreed with the lessons.

Amelia Bones wanted to say straight out no to the whole idea at first, but she remembered what was at stake and just nodded her head for the suggestion.

The true surprize came when Whispering Wind arrived and asked to see Harry first before he would yield to the request.

Harry was summoned to Ragnarok's office and asked to stand with "HIS" sword in front of the assembled crowd.

Seeing this as the test it was, Harry held the sword tightly, straight against his chest. His posture was assured and he had a gleam of determination in his green eyes.

"There… can you all see it?" Whispering Wind asked the crowd while pointing at Harry' face.

Everybody moved a little closer to see at what he was pointing and stared for a little while.

Not "seeing" what Whispering Wind was pointing at, Amelia asked in a soft voice, almost scared to break the charm that has fallen over the crowd.

"What are we supposed to see?" she said and looked at Whispering Wind for the answer.

"There is nothing! I can see absolutely nothing. There is no trace of it, not even a small taint of the evil that was supposed to have consumed him by now. It is as if he has won out over it and it has somehow receded into nothingness. Harry does not even carry the chains of a small child. Yeas he is naughty at times, yet he is never disrespectful to others. He never brags of what he has and always shares that which he can. He learns all his lessons and retains the knowledge like a sponge. He has proved time and again to us that he is ready for whatever we are prepared to teach. For that reason alone I say YES to him being taught to wield HIS sword." Whispering Wind said as he bowed his head slightly to Harry.

Harry bowed his head lower in a sign of utter respect to one of his beloved and respected guardians.

"I will never let you down. None of you let me down. I will be the best I can be with what you teach me." Harry said as he looked through the room.

A whimsical warm breeze blew through the people in the office, leaving everybody with lighter hearts and relaxed shoulders.

"Such strong words for one as young as yourself… You have proven yourself worthy to your guardians in less time than what was predicted." A soft voice spoke from the space around the office.

Storm Maiden materialized just a little to the left of where Harry was standing, (still with HIS sword held firmly against his chest).

Harry turned to look at her and bowed low to show his respect for the goddess.

"You have grown so well. Your guardians have nourished and cared for you with pride and love from the start. Any being would be proud to name you "SON". Our blessing will be added to your request to be taught the art of sword wielding. But for a young warrior as yourself, you would need the perfect sword to carry with pride and dignity… A sword which would serve you well and travel many years at your side." Storm Maiden spoke in a far off voice, almost like telling a story.

"Hold forth your sword to me Harry. I shall place a blessing of the Gods upon it."

Strength for the hand of the one that wields this blade.

Courage to the heart of the one who would protect the weak and slay the wicked with this blade.

Wisdom to the mind of the one who would show mercy with this blade.

Spirit to this blade, to be a companion to the one who wields this blade, your sword would not wield for another.

"This blessing WE give to you young Harry for you have found favour with many more than you know. In this world and the next, your name will be known for longer than your tree will grow. Your bloodline will never end and your children will blessed with this blessing. Your time has come to be the person YOU want to be. There is no one living or yet to be born who can change that." Storm Maiden said as she bent forward and placed a soft kiss on Harry's forehead.

Every eye in the room had a tear in it as everybody present clapped hands in celebration for Harry.

Time for the FUN to start.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

31 JULY 1990 Gringots city

The sound of metal hitting metal could be heard right through the city of Gringots. Every goblin could be seen with a slight smile and a gleam of respect in their eyes at the sound.

A sweaty Harry was smiling as he met blades with yet another goblin who challenged him to a sparring match.

The ring was a simple sand pit to the side of the training are. If blood was drawn, the battle was won, simple rules for training warriors.

If by chance you were stupid enough to let your adrenalin filled mind get the better of you and not stop when first blood was drawn, you would be unarmed (sometimes to the shoulder) and tossed out of the ring.

Fairly simple charms and runes made the ring a safe place to fight for training, honour or death, depending on who your opponent was.

At this moment Harry was just having fun with some goblin friends, letting off some steam as they say and hanging out.

"Well look at that!" A young rich goblin spoke from the side of the pit.

Self-entitlement was a rare thing amongst goblins, yet one would always have "BAD APPLES" in society.

"Such a magnificent weapon wielded by such an unworthy creature. What has the world come to that any THING would now days be allowed in the pit?" the goblin spoke with disgust in his voice.

"You must be new to the city to be talking in that tone of voice. Not knowing WHO people are and making bad remarks could be dangerous." The goblin who was sparring against Harry said as he halted the match.

Harry pulled his sword to his side and stepped back to a neutral spot in the pit. Not knowing who the arrogant newcomer was, he left it to be handled the goblin way.

"I will speak to unworthy THING in any way I see fit. Who are you to challenge me to do otherwise?" the arrogant pounce sneered at the other goblin.

"My name is Ironstep, son of Steelpurge, leader of the Iron smith clan here at Gringots." He said as he stepped closer to the new guy. "Who are you and where do you come from?"

"I am called Diamond Finger, son of Diamond Fist, OWNER of the largest Diamond mine in the West Country." Diamond Finger said in a very pompous voice now that he knew his standing was higher than that of Ironstep.

"I would have welcomed you in a nicer way if you were a nicer guy, but you are not." Ironstep said as he turned his back on Diamond Finger and walked back to where Harry was standing.

"How dare you turn your back on me you worm? I am of higher standard than you, you will show me respect or I will have your ears as payment." Diamond Finger growled at Ironstep

The sound of very loud laughing came from the other side of the pit where Harry was standing.

Lord Sirius Orion Black of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black was standing with his arms crossed over his broad chest against a rough wall just to the left of the training area and was very loudly making clear that he thought the arrogant whelp to be a joke.

"Is he mental?" Diamond Finger asked the crowd.

"He is not mental, yet he is quite right in his wish to laugh AT you." Ironstep said as he kept walking towards Harry.

"You young man would be the mentally challenged one if you were to continue with your train of thought and challenge ANY of these young men here. You are a new comer, an outsider in Gringots and yet you stand there as if it belonged to you. Your attitude leaves much to be desired." Sirius said as he pushed off the wall and walked over to where Harry and Ironstep were standing now.

"Big words for a human in goblin territory." Diamond Finger said as he stepped closer to the trio.

"Who are you to even be here, never mind this deep inside the city?" he sneered at Sirius.

"I am a very close friend to the Chief and one of this young gentleman's sworn guardians here inside Gringots." Sirius said in a calm and strong voice.

"HA, we shall see how close you are to the chief once he hears of how I was treated here!" Diamond Finger sneered and turned to head back to the Bank area.

"My family will have satisfaction of your rudeness to me."

Angry grumbling could be heard from far down the narrow hallways in the office section of Gringots bank.

No goblin worth his quill dared to go near the office of the Chief of Gringots at the moment.

Harry on the other hand was not a goblin and walked right pass the guard at the door. Knocking three times and waiting a few seconds, he the proceeded to open the door and walk right in, followed closely by Lord Black and Ironstep.

Chief Ragnarok was in the middle of a pointing match with a wealthy looking goblin.

"Greetings to you Chief Ragnarok." Sirius greeted.

"May your gold drown your enemies this day and the next."

Ragnarok realized what Sirius was doing and immediately turned away from the pointing and screaming match to greet him back.

"Greetings to you Lord Black of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. May your House grow larger and your foes less." Ragnarok replied and gave a slight nod of his head.

"Greeting to you Chief Ragnarok." Harry said as he stepped forward and bowed slightly by the hip.

"May your tribe slay all their enemies and fill your coffers with blood covered spoils."

Before Ragnarok could return Harry's greeting, the wealthy looking goblin next to him lost his temper at being so rudely ignored and screamed at the newcomers.

"How dare you just walk in here and interrupt MY meeting in such a rude manner? I can see why the humans are held in contempt by our race. You are nothing more than rude being who do not even have the decency to KNOW their place! Lord or not, there are protocols to follow!" he screamed and pointed a jewel covered finger in their direction.

Harry stepped forward a step and bowed his head first to Ragnarok and then to the panting goblin next to him.

"Excuse me for interrupting then. I did not realize it was custom to SCREAM at one's HOST. Nor was I aware of ANY protocols as you said that has been broken by US knocking first and then entering. Furthermore I was not aware that it was custom of a LOWER ranked goblin to point fingers at a higher ranked goblin in his own city and office." Harry said as he stepped up to the table separating him from Ragnarok and the panting goblin.

"Now, as I was saying before I was interrupted. Chief Ragnarok, I came here to challenge accusations of lower beings. As I am the current champion for THIS city, CHOSEN by Magic, I challenge Diamond Finger, son of Diamond Fist, owner of the diamond mind of the West Country to an honour duel in the training pit." Harry calmly spoke as he looked straight into the eyes of the now silent goblin next to Ragnarok.

Ragnarok looked in Sirius's direction and saw the seriousness of the challenge.

"Very well Champion of Gringots. Your challenge will be brought forward in the pit. The challenged will have a chance to explain the accusation. If the excuse is insufficient, then the challenge will have to be met as an honour duel." Ragnarok spoke in a deep voice and called for a guard to find Diamond Finger and bring him to the training pit.

"That is my son! I forbid this challenge! This is barbaric and uncalled for. I even bet this is a plot to get hold of my wealth!" Diamond Fist spat in Harry's face

Slowly raising his left hand, Harry whipped away the spit that landed on his face.

"I assure you sir, I have no reason to STEAL from you nor am I claiming false challenge here. If you are so fearful for your son, then accept the challenge on his behalf and meet me for the honour duel then." Harry spoke evenly and clearly.

"Accepted!" Diamond Fist shouted and stormed out the office.

Once the doors were firmly closed, Harry turned to Ragnarok and asked in a VERY innocent voice.

"Family of yours?"

That was just too much for the tension in the room and everybody burst out laughing.

"As a matter of fact, he is my cousin on my mother's side. He inherited the diamond mine from his mother's late husband and has been parading it around since the man's death." Ragnarok said as he sat down to catch his breath from laughter.

"How big is this mine?' Harry asked.

"About the size of your Dragon's cavern I would estimate. Mining in that area was halted after a rockslide a few years back, but he got out some big stones before that which are currently carrying the family and its wealth." Ragnarok said as he rubbed his chin in thought.

"Is it worth claiming?" Harry asked in a business-like manner.

"If we could scout the area and see if it still holds treasure, then yes. Otherwise, I would leave it to the son. It would then fall as a legacy piece and not truly inherited from his father. The value of the family name will not hold much weight after that." Ragnarok said and looked Harry in the eyes.

"What happened in the pits Harry?"

"Little Ass walked in like he owned the place. He started insulting everything he saw and then insulted me. He did not even consider a greeting or an introduction; he just insulted me and then the city for allowing me in. Ironstep then stepped up and defended my honour from Little Ass. Ironstep turned his back on him and walked away. Little Ass tried to instigate a battle but Sirius then laughed him out and called him insane when Little Ass actually had the nerve to ask the same of Sirius when he told him he was outmatched and outnumbered. Little Ass then had a temper tantrum and ran off to Big Ass. You know the rest from there on." Harry told the story with little to none emotion, almost like a soldier giving a status report.

Ragnarok and Sirius was trying hard not to laugh at Harry's report of the situation, but the nicknames he gave Diamond Fist and his son Diamond Finger was just too much for them and they were hanging on each other for support.

Harry paid them no mind as he told HIS side of the story as he saw it. He had nothing to hide from his guardian.

Holding his side and drying his tears, Ragnarok looked to Sirius for confirmation. Sirius nodded his head and pointed to Harry.

"What he said." Was all he got out between the fits of laughter.

"In that case, what are we waiting for? To the pits I say! There is an honour duel to be fought today and I dare say a name or two to be made less that it was worth to begin with!" Ragnarok said as he got up and walked over to his office door.

Holding it open and sweeping his hand in an outward motion, he then nodded his head to Harry and Sirius. "After you I would imagine?"

Harry walked over and nodded his own head.

"Why that is positively generous of you my Lord! I shall lead our way to victory soon enough." Harry said as he walked out the door with a fake swing of the hips.

The pure childishness of the act sent the adults into fits of laughter again, but they followed Harry all the way down to the pits anyway.

They were followed by many other goblins who enjoyed a good show when it was offered so freely.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

31 JULY 1990

Gringots City training pits

"Cowards I tell you. Does not even have the decency to show up for his death! How disgraceful can Gringots get to allow such a THING to represent it?" Diamond Fist paraded up and down the outside of the fighting ring.

When he RAN off to get ready for the battle, he actually ran off to get changed into the best armour gold could buy.

He wore a head piece of solid cold, studded with gems to enhance its beauty.

His chest plate could support a small country for a few decades if one could count the gems laid in it.

His legs were covered from hip to toe in chainmail fit for a king.

At his right hip he wore a massive battle axe and on his left arm, a magnificent shield with the Diamond clan emblem on it.

The emblem was simple yet beautiful; it showed a flawless cut REAL diamond in a setting of rubies and emerald as a background, creating a picture of the diamond being dug out of the ground.

"This duel has not even started and you already seek your death from my people? How forward of you Diamond Fist. Cannot even wait the allotted time for your opponent to arrive in the ring. A little bit too eager I would say!" Ragnarok spoke from the entrance to the pits.

Behind him stood Harry and behind him stood Sirius.

"I am being called a coward, yet here I stand with nothing more than a shirt, pant, UNDERWEAR and sandals. You stand there with gilded golden garb fit for kings and weapons suited for war." Harry said in a clear unimpressed voice while he slowly walked over to the ring.

"It is my right to display MY standing above yours human! You should feel very privileged to even see this outfit!" Diamond Fist spat at Harry and posed for extra effect.

"I am confused. Is this a honour duel or a fashion show?" Harry asked while he thumbed in Diamond Fist's direction.

The crowd went ballistic with laughter.

"It is not MY fault you have no Family History to wear. It is a shame actually, I would guess you are a slave here, but you do not even have a collar to represent you!" Diamond Fist declared and made a waving motion with his hand towards the crowd.

"I that the reason then? You don't know who I am so you assume I am nobody? I was right Chief Ragnarok, he IS a BIG ASS!" Harry said loudly as he turned away from a now spitting mad Diamond Fist.

"Allow me the honour of introducing you to the ring please MY Lord." Sirius said as he walked into the fighting pit.

"GOBLINS! Your silence and attention to the ring if you please? We are gathered here this day to witness the honour duel between two who does not know the other. To my right, I introduce to you Goblin Master Diamond Fist, Head of the Diamond mine in the West Country!" Sirius spoke in a clear **SONORUS** voice.

The crowd gave a polite clap and went silent without further fanfare.

The silence was actually so absolute it began to hurt their ears.

"To my left I introduce to you, Lord Harry James Swiftfoot Potter-Black-Slytherin-Ravenclaw. Son of Lord and Lady Potter of the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter. Heir and Godson to Lord Sirius Orion Black. Heir and descendant to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Lord Slytherin. Heir and descendant to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Ravenclaw. Adopted son to Clan Gringots and Magic appointed Guardian to the Nation." Sirius finished with the same tone of voice as his introduction of Diamond Fist.

The crowd went ballistic again.

Diamond Fist was a slight shade of grey by the beginning of the introduction. His eyes were bulging and he was standing in a pool of his own making.

Harry bowed his head in respect to his Godfather and entered the ring.

Diamond Fist did not move.

"BULLSHIT! I call for evidence to your claim of this human!" Diamond Finger shouted from next to his father, trying to change the mood in the pit, but only succeeding in ramping up the volume.

"Come to me please Delica." Harry hissed.

"Ha-ha funny, thought you could just make up some…" the word died in Diamond Finger's throat as a dragon the size of a large horse walked past him and his father and settled next to Harry.

"May I introduce to you my Bonded Familiar, Delica. She is an element hatched water dragon who bonded to me on my 4th birth day." Harry waved his hand in the dragon's direction and bowed his head to her in a show of respect.

Diamond Fist and his son were stunned to silent fear.

"That should prove the Slytherin side I think. As for the Ravenclaw side, call on ANY animal you choose. Living or extinct and I will talk with them as you talk with me now." Harry said and stepped back to allow for an animal to be brought forward.

Thinking fast, Diamond Fist called for a Gryphon of the Pharaoh dynasty.

Giving a small smirk in believed triumph, he did not see the sad shake of the heads from the crowd around him.

"You call for a Mythical Creature, believed to have served the Egyptian Pharaohs to come forward for your test? Are you sure you want to call on a Guardian of crypts older than any of your forefathers?" Ragnarok asked and looked at Diamond Fist with seriousness.

"Not afraid are we? Should I rather call forth a small innocent puppy and have the human bark at it?" Diamond Fist sneered his best sneer and waited for a hopeful "YES".

"Nope, fine by me. I was just checking if we were on the same page here." Ragnarok said in an off handed manner as he turned to Harry and said. "The floor is yours Harry."

Harry gave a weak smile and massive sigh.

"I hate calling that feather brain!"

Diamond Fist was between fainting and laughing his head off.

"PETRA you are summoned for a task asked for in the sight of battle." Harry said in a flat voice and covered his eyes with his left hand.

Everybody else followed his move except Diamond Fist and his dumbstruck son.

They soon realised their error as a massive gust of wind blew sand in their eyes with the appearance of the majestic PETRA the Gryphon.

"Hey Harry, hows it going? Whats up with the super serious summons?" PETRA asked Harry telepathically.

"Thank you for hearing my plea PETRA. You were summoned here by my opponent, Diamond Fist, in the sight of an honour duel, to prove my heritage to the line of Ravenclaw." Harry said in English to satisfy the request.

"Yeah ok sure, whatever. What do you want me to do?" PETRA asked with annoyance.

"A show of course, what else would satisfy a pompous ass like that?" Harry nodded his head in the direction of Diamond Fist and had to bite his check as PETRA looked around and GIGGLED at the sight of the MOST overdressed Goblin she has ever laid her eyes on.

The sound that escaped her beak to the rest of the crowd sounded like an angry growl and silence followed quickly.

"Ask your proof Diamond Fist, She does not have all day to stand around and wait for a mortal like you to decide what he wants!" Harry said and waited for the request.

"Make her bite that goblin!" Diamond Claw demanded and pointed to a nearby Goblin.

"Are you demented?" Harry asked and shook his head in effort not to simply walk over and slap the shit out of the pompous ass.

"I cannot DEMAND her to do anything. I could ASK her though to bite your head off and save us all the misery of your stupidity!" Harry said with a bit of a sharp toothed smile.

Diamond Fist grew a few more shades of grey and stepped back a little more.

PETRA was enjoying the attention and fear this Goblin was showing her and played it to the maximum.

Turning her body slowly to the same direction her head was already pointed in, she gave a low and menacing warning hiss and flared her golden mane.

Diamond Fist stood his ground, but an awkward smell filled the arena.

"Oh come on! I did not even get to the good part yet and he has already soiled himself!" PETRA moaned and moved back from the quivering goblin.

Whispers and pointed fingers followed her growl of disgust and soon a wave of laughter followed that.

"Enough of this foolery. We came here to see a fight of honour! Not a grown goblin soiling himself!" Ragnarok shouted into the noise and calmed the crowd down enough to speak.

"We give you time to clean your person and return to the pit. None of us want to experience the human saying of seeing SHIT FLY." Ragnarok said and pointed to a nearby alcove where the training students would normally bath or shower after practice.

"You can leave now if you want PETRA, or you can stay and watch the show." Harry invited the Gryphon and moved to his side of the pit where he waited for the return of the already disgraced Goblin.

"I think I will stay and watch the SHIT FLY. Besides, I haven't had this much fun since the last time we met, which by the way has been way to long ago! Are you trying to avoid me or something? Did I do something wrong? Was it my breath? Or my hair? Did I snore or something? Tell me, tell me, tell me!" PETRA spoke quickly in a moaning childlike voice.

"It was that!" Harry pointed to the sulking Gryphon.

"The way you speak and demand everything from everybody like a petulant child! I have tried to ignore it over the years out of respect for you and I have failed! I cannot take it any longer. Get a grip on your manners and be the Mythical Beast you are supposed to be! Bloody hell, you are a Gryphon for Magic shake!" Harry blurted out and looked PETRA in the eye the whole time.

There was absolute silence as the crowd looked on as Harry waved his arms about and pointed at the massive creature before him, while hissing and chirping like a mad man.

 **A FEW MINUTES LATER**

Diamond Fist and his son walked heads held high back into the training area.

Harry took this as his cue.

"Today is the day of my birth. I have been challenged to an honour duel by a Goblin I have never seen or met, who insulted me purely because he thought his standing higher that mine in pompous pride. Yet I stand before you as I am. Not hidden behind expensive armour and insulting demands." Harry spoke to the silent crowd.

"I stand here as an equal to ANY goblin here, man woman AND child. I grew up in these tunnels alongside all of you. You fed me from your tables when I was hungry and warmed by your fires when I was cold. None of you turned a blind eye to my childhood or the reason I became family to you. You accepted me for me and that was the end of it." He said as he waved his hand in a circle to include every goblin he could see.

"A madman murdered my parent because he fancied himself mightier than those around him and he was defeated by a mere human woman with magic as her only weapon. His arrogance blinded him to her true power and he paid for it with his life." Harry said as he turned to look directly at Diamond Fist.

"You stand here today in the same way as Voldemort stood before my mother. Arrogance and pride was your end, not my blade." Harry said with a hint of sorrow in his voice.

"Life is precious and must be respected and cherished in any form. Human, goblin, elf, dragon, gryphon, whatever. No one has a right greater than the next to see the sun rise in the morning or set at night." Harry said his say and stepped forward into the position of the honour duel.

"I hope with your death, others will learn their lesson in life and the respect of the lives of others."

Diamond Fist stepped into the ring with even more arrogance than before and armed himself with his axe.

"Let's dance shall we?" Harry said as he lifted his sword and nodded his head towards his opponent.

Diamond Fist just raised an eyebrow and charged at Harry.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

31 JULY 1990

Gringots City

Training pit

"Let's dance shall we?"

Harry effortlessly lifted his sword to battle stance and watched as Diamond Fist charged at him.

Breath

Relax

Focus

Strike

Diamond Fist never stood a chance from the beginning. He might have had many years of experience above Harry, but he did not have honour or respect. His life was forfeit the moment he laid the challenge.

Magic decided who was worthy of her champion and the dumb greedy goblin lost the right to be part of Her children the moment he claimed superiority over them.

Diamond Fist rushed at Harry and was just about to raise his axe when a slight flash of light appeared and the sound like scissors closing could be heard.

Harry stood as still as a post.

No weapon drawn to fight, just holding it and looking at the goblin standing frozen in front of him.

Nobody moved or made a sound.

Harry simply shed one tear, bowed his head and turned away. He sheathed his sword and left the area.

A few seconds later Diamond Fist's body split perfectly in two pieces and flopped to the ground.

No guts and blood could be seen anywhere.

It was like he was cut in half and then healed at the same time.

Nobody made a sound or effort to move.

Not even Diamond Finger.

Harry was found by Ragnarok a few hours later in his private library reading a book on bonding and bond ceremonies.

 **Ragnarok** : You seem troubled by what just happened. Want to talk about it and what it meant for you as the champion?

 **Harry** : Not now. I want to find out what happened out there. I did not lift my sword to him, and yet he is clearly dead.

 **Ragnarok** : Yes that he is, but you did not need to have lifted your sword. The challenge was to you AS the champion of Magic. Magic protected Her chosen one and ended the threat without blood spilled on our ground. He died a painless and clean death, much more than he deserved.

 **Harry** : HE STILL DIED. His moronic son is standing out there without a family member to guide him or to take him back home. He is standing in our city as an alien while I am sitting here with his life in my hands due to his stupidity and arrogance!

 **Ragnarok** : Your hands are clean of this Harry. Yes you might hold his life now, but you CAN decide what to do from this moment on. Leave him here as a slave, alien, runt or you could be even better than they ever tried to see you as and allow the kid to start new here and try to be a better person.

 **Harry** : Always up to me. I know I have to make important decisions sometimes, but this one I refuse to make. I am not his master.

 **Ragnarok** : Then he will die alone here. That is the sad fact of honour duels Harry and you know this from your many studies and the link you hold to Ravenclaw. You alone MAY now decide what happens to that kid.

 **Harry** : FUCK IT!

 **Ragnarok** : I agree.

 **Harry** : Where is he now?

 **Ragnarok** : Still next to the pits. The body has been moved and prepared to send back to the remaining Diamond family.

 **Harry** : Give me a minute to get my mind straight. I will be there in 10 minutes.

 **Ragnarok** : That would be a wise move.

Ragnarok nodded his head as he turned to leave his private library, stopping only to make sure Harry was moving.

 **10 minutes later**

 **Harry walked into the arena area and climbed one single step. He stood there and looked AT everybody before him; deciding what to say and how to ask his questions.**

 **Diamond Finger stood to the side of the pit staring at the ground.**

 **Harry speech only**

It has been a very long day. It was supposed to be one of celebration as I aged one more year alongside my friends and family here in Gringots.

Yet I found myself in the face of arrogance, greed, stupidity and then death.

I did not ask for this task that now lies before me as the one to decide the fate of this goblin child.

 **Harry pointed to Diamond Finger and looked sad.**

His upbringing and the beliefs his father drummed into his head that he was better than those around him, forced my hand.

Now he stands there, an outcast of our nation. Not one of you here can touch or aid him while he is bonded to me and that to me is sad.

He is but a few years my senior and yet I now have to look after him as a son, a slave or a pet.

 **Harry counted the points down on one hand held high.**

THAT IS THE LAW OF THE LAND.

I may not sell him or give him to another. His family may wish to bargain for his return, but I doubt they have the means to satisfy MAGIC.

Today I stand before you as a son of the nation, NOT as the Champion of Magic, and I ask you this question.

What is that goblin child to you?

Do you wish for him to be a slave?

Do you wish to see him on a collar as my pet?

Do you wish to have him as one of your SONS of the City as my adopted son?

Which one of you will step forward and say your say as my friend and brother to this City?

At this point in time Harry stepped off the step he was standing on next to the arena and sat down on it, he lowered his head into his hands and cried.

"I hold no name or titles here in our fair city." a very old goblin said from the back of the crowd.

 **Slowly walking forward with the aid of his cane, making a narrow path to where Harry was sitting, nobody blocked him or even made a move to touch him.**

"I sit at my station before my tunnel and I take stock of what goes in and what comes out, nothing more and nothing less. If Magic sees me fit to take this child, then I will step forward as your hand young Champion and take his burden from you. His family will be notified by me and they will stand chance to bargain as you said. Until then the child will be in my care. If you wish it, then I will do this as a penance for the Champion and what has been forced upon him by a false prophecy." The old goblin said as he finally stood before Harry with his head bowed in sign of respect to Harry and Ragnarok.

 **Nobody knew who he was or where he sat in the tunnels. He had no distinguished features to be linked to a certain clan in the City.**

"He will work with me and eat at my table, sleep in my burrow and drink from my cup. He will earn his keep and learn my trade as I have done from the one who took me many years past. If he desires to not take this offer I give, then I will personally walk him from the city into exile, where I will then stay with him for the offer I made." The old man said as he turned and looked at a shivering Diamond Finger.

 **SILENCE**

"I wish to wait and see who of my family comes for me. If within 30 days no one has come to claim me, I then wish to be taken to my family estate. I will then close and give the diamond mine to you as my Lord and Master. I humbly ask that you hold to me as your prize as anywhere else my worth would be less than that of a dying kneezel." Diamond Finger rushed forward and fell to his knees in front of Harry.

"I am the sole heir to the mine and it cannot be taken from me less I am killed in a battle for it or I relinquish it to someone of my choosing." He was sitting in a beggar's position before Harry and begging to be given the right to remain as a "PRIZE".

 **SILENCE**

"I relinquish my NAME to you, Lord Potter, and beg allowance to remain at your side to the end of my days." The young goblin spoke as he held a small dagger in his left hand and his right hand palm up towards Harry.

Harry looked from the old goblin to the young goblin and wondered what the significance was of the trade-off.

Why would this young goblin willingly cut his name away rather than follow an old man into the tunnels and remain his apprentice?

Harry looked toward Ragnarok for an answer but received nothing more than a VERY slight nod of the Chief's head.

Harry turned to the crowd and looked those he could see in the eyes and waited for a sign, anything to make his decision a little easier.

 **SILENCE**

Standing up from his stone seat, Harry stepped towards the old goblin and hugged him.

A hug like a son would give his grandfather after some good advice was given, a lesson well learned.

A rush of breath rose from the crowd but nothing more.

Harry stepped back and simply nodded his head at the old man.

 **Harry:** Being humble enough to take a burden from another man is a sign of wisdom beyond years. Being prepared to follow through with a punishment for that act is more humble than wise years could make. Your willingness to take this young goblin as your own and care for him like you were once cared for speaks of a soul older than your age give you credit.

 **Old man:** You speak in a noble tongue yet you hold no nobility over me. You address me as a friend and hug me as a grandson would.

 **Harry:** How else would I hug my creator Mother Magic?

Harry bent to one knee and lowered his head in respect.

 **SILENCE**

Every last goblin looked over at Harry and then to the old man still standing in front of him, holding on to an old wooden cane for support.

A soft warm wind blew into the pits and covered everybody there with a feeling of love and safety.

"You truly are beyond your years if it was that easy for you to recognize me my child." A beautiful woman like creature stood where the old man was before.

Harry was still on bended knee.

"Kindness like that could only ever be given from a mother to her child." Harry said without lifting his head.

"And a child should never be on bended knee before his mother, so please raise Harry and stand with me." She said as she held out her open hand to Harry.

Harry lifted his head and took her hand as she lifted him to his feet.

Stepping on to the second step of the pavilion in the pits, Magic turned to her children the goblins and spoke in a gentle breeze voice.

 _Before you all stand a generous and true leader._

 _A boy he might still be, but one day he will lead us all to victory and freedom for all._

 _His name shall be called as the one who brought change to the unchangeable._

 _Freedom for all of our kind._

 _Man, woman and child._

 _Magical, non-magical or beast._

 _Equality will be there for all to live under as we follow the man who fought for the right._

 _I have chosen very carefully when it came to MY Champion and I am happy to see that He takes his role as My Champion as seriously is he has._

 _Today I step away from him as he steps forward and take his rightful place as My Champion._

 _Come forth Harry and receive the rest of your armour from the Gods._

 _Your sword was given and imbued with our magic to you when you were but a child, now you hold the same sword as a leader should._

 _With your sword in your right hand held at chest height, step forward and into your new armour as OUR Champion._

Magic pointed to the ground where a bright golden circle was forming.

Without hesitation, Harry unsheathed his sword, held it at chest height and stepped into the golden ring on the pit floor.

A funnel of wind closed around him and all sound stopped.

He could feel his body changing, filling up with energy that was so beautiful it made him want to cry.

His sword sang to him a song of old days where there was peace for all men.

When Dragons owned the skies and Krakens owned the seas.

When the desserts had their Sphinxes and mountains had their giants.

Where elves and nymphs danced in the forests and merpeople swam the lakes.

When humans and magical beings greeted each other with friendliness and respect not fear.

Harry was openly crying now.

It ended as fast as it had begun. To all present Harry just walked through the light and came out the other side wearing magnificent armour.

Nothing like what Diamond Fist tried to brag with.

Harry wore what seemed like millions of runes decorating his body.

All of the runes were in different colours and sizes to indicate their purpose and strengths.

Harry was glowing from head to toe and crying like a small child who just received the best gift ever.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

1 August 1990

Gringots Bank

Ragnarok's personal office

 **Harry:** In 30 days I have to decide the fate of a young goblin man.

 **Ragnarok:** 29 days. 1 day has already been counted today.

 **Harry:** Not helping here…

 **Ragnarok:** You are welcome.

Giving a dramatic sigh, Harry turned to the bookcase behind him and stroked the backs of the wonderful books.

 **Harry:** Somewhere inside these books is the answer to my questions.

 **Ragnarok:** Yes it is, but WHERE it lies is up to you Harry. You have to decide where you want to stand from now on. YES I KNOW YOU ARE ONLY 10, do not give me THAT look, but you are no mere 10 year old CHILD. You are now the true Champion to Magic Herself. Your memories and physical mapping has been altered to handle THIS responsibility.

 **Harry:** It is unbelievable how much time I spent in the light and yet to you and the Clan I merely stepped through it and out the other side. Yesterday I was supposed to turn 10 years old **. NOT 25!**

 **Ragnarok:** Your age change was only a small part of the true changes made to you. Your magic now **sings** when you use it. Your knowledge of spells and battle is far beyond that of even MY skills and I recently aged to a respectable age of 457. You hold Magic in your heart and She holds you in Her hands. Nothing less than a God can harm you now… and even then They will have one hell of a time doing so!

 **Harry:** That was quite a shock to realize.

 **Ragnarok:** That you have aged so many years and hold hand even over me?

 **Harry:** NO, that you were THAT old!

Harry winked his eye at the Chief of Gringots Bank and bolted for the office door.

It took a few seconds for Ragnarok to realize WHY Harry was running for the door.

 **Ragnarok: I AM NOT THAT OLD!**

 **30 August 1990**

 **Gringots Bank**

 **Ceremony Chambers**

MAGIC has declared that Harry will stand as an Apprentice's Master to Diamond Finger.

Diamond Finger lost his name and titles in forfeit to his Master, Lord Harry Potter, and was known simply as Jack.

Harry took Jack on as his apprentice under his name of Potter ONLY. All his other titles did not come to play in this transaction.

 **Magic:** Today we stand before TWO changed young men.

To my right I introduce to you Lord Harry Potter of the Clan Potter of the Most Ancient and Most Noble house of Potter. Lord and Master to Jack, Master's Apprentice to Lord Harry Potter.

And to my left I introduce to you Jack, Master's Apprentice to Lord Harry Potter, NEW son of the House of Potter until the last day of his days.

The crowds in the chamber roared with approval as they cheered and stomped their feet.

Harry stood straight and proud as he held out his hand to be taken by Jack.

 **Harry:** From this day forth you will be known as my son in all but blood and birth name.

I will care for you as my own, respect you as my own, feed and clothe you and teach you MY ways.

You will follow me where I go and you will learn how to be the best you can be to YOURSELF and then to others.

 **Jack:** From this day forth I will follow you as my Father, Lord and Master.

I will respect you at all times and follow your ways.

I will hold myself to new heights and be the best person to myself FIRST and then to those around me.

 **Harry:** I ask no less from you than that which I am willing to give from myself.

 **Jack:** I offer no less than that which I am willing to give from myself.

 **MAGIC looked on and sealed the ceremony with a bright light as she laid Her hand over theirs and whispered a blessing.**

The crowds cheered and stomped their feet.

A new SON has been given to the Clan and tonight was going to be a feast to remember.

 **Gringots Bank**

 **Ceremony Chambers**

 **1 September 1990 … very early morning**

Harry sat with his "son" and looked on as the Goblins partied like it was the summer of '69.

 **Harry:** Are you happy with what happened?

 **Jack:** YES. I have been given the gift of a new beginning for myself.

A chance to be a better person and be part of a Clan who has genuine respect from others.

I hold no ill wish towards you or Gringots for what happened to me.

 **Harry:** Walk with me.

Harry stood up from his seat and walked towards the great doors of the chamber.

Ragnarok noticed this and stood to follow.

They walked in silence for about 15 minutes when it became clear that Harry wished to show Jack something in the Potter family vault.

 **Harry: OPEN.**

The vault door shimmered and opened silently to the inside.

It was HUGE.

Neatly stacked and packed into small hills to the left of the entrance were coins of gold, silver and bronze.

Alphabetically arranged books lined the right hand side of the entrance, reaching high into the vault roof.

In front of the trio stood one more door, this one held the heirlooms and other family valuables.

Harry walked toward these doors without even stopping one step since opening the vault doors.

 **Harry:** I ask audience with my family.

The mighty wooden doors shimmered again and only one opened up to the inside.

Harry walked forward and held his hand to Jack.

 **Harry:** From this point on we go alone Chief Ragnarok. I don't know how long this will take so you have my blessing to stay here and read from the Potter library if you wish.

Jack grabbed Harry's hand and walked forward with him into the chamber beyond the door.

Ragnarok watched them as they entered and then as the door closed behind them before he turned and walked over to the LEFT side of the vault.

Snapping his fingers, he caught a ledger floating toward him from a shelf that was carved into the vault door.

He then walked over to the book stand near the library and laid the book down on it.

 **Ragnarok:** I swear by my oath to the son of Magic.

The book flashed a dull brown colour and the beautiful ornate lock on the side of the ledger clicked open.

Ragnarok opened the book slowly and paged through it to the last entry.

 **1 September 1990**

 **Ledger entry**

 **Family – MAGIC – Potter – Black – Slytherin – Ravenclaw – Goblin – Elves (High Elf and Domestic Elf) – Dragon – Elementals (Water – Air – Earth – Wind – Spirit)**

 **Magic – MAGIC – Can bend magic to will**

 **Holdings – Heir to MAGIC**

 **Titles –** Lord Harry James Swiftfoot Potter-Black-Slytherin-Ravenclaw.

Son of Lord James Carlus and Lady Lilly Anne Potter of the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter.

Heir and Godson to Lord Sirius Orion Black of the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Black.

Heir and descendant to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Lord Salazar Slytherin.

Heir and descendant to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Lady Rowena Ravenclaw.

Adopted son to Clan Chief Ragnarok of Gringots.

Appointed Guardian to the Nation by MAGIC.

 **OTHER TITLES AND HOLDINGS TO FOLLOW.**

Ragnarok closed the ledger and rubbed at his tired eyes.

The shit is about to get very real. He will have to call for an audit for the full account of Lord Potter's belongings.

ALL the accounts in his NAMES will have to be looked into and organized or even reopened where necessary.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **AN: My story grows by the day and so does the characters in it. From here my story will jump a few short years and will only slow down again near to 4** **th** **year with the TRI- tournament. Hope you like it. Ps: Dumbledore bashing – Ron bashing – some Hermoine bashing.**

 **Definite LUNA/HARRY pairing.**

1 September 1990

Gringots Bank

MAIN Potter Vault

Harry walked into the room holding Jack's hand and headed over to a small lounge where two high back chairs stood before a warm kindling fire place.

The chairs were made from soft beaten leather and was dyed the colour of old copper. Gold studs held the stitches together and it sat on claws holding balls for the rests.

The fire place was something to behold.

Wide open girth with a solid gold mantel piece, covered with symbols and runes to allow the traveller better landing and accurate departure.

And then the reason why Harry brought Jack into the room.

Above the mantel piece was a massive; full length portrait of 4 people.

2 females sitting in similar chairs and 2 males standing to the sides of them.

The females were Lilly Potter and Dorea Potter.

The males were James Potter and Charles Potter.

Father and mother and grandmother and grandfather of Harry Potter.

Jack stood in awe of the painting for a few seconds before he dropped to his knees and bowed his head in respect.

 **Harry:** Hey everybody. How have you all been?

Harry asked as he sat down in one of the soft chairs.

 **James:** Hello Harry, been good son. What's new?

James spoke up as he nodded with his head in the direction of where Jack was still on the floor in a submissive posture.

Harry shook his head and looked into the eyes of his painted family.

 **Honoured Family, my I introduce you to my Apprentice and … SON; Jack.**

There was silence for all but a few seconds before it was broken by the gruff voice of Charles.

 **Charles:** Since when is it a custom for family to prostrate themselves to other family members?

 **Dorea:** Maybe it is a new culture thing the young ones do these days. We have not been part of society for long dear.

 **Lilly:** I sincerely doubt that mother, but let us wait and see what is explained.

Lilly said the last more as an order than a remark.

And so Harry began the tale of HOW, WHEN, WHY, WHERE.

 **James:** I have a grandson but not a daughter in law?

 **Lilly:** Always the optimist.

 **James:** Somebody has to be!

 **Lilly:** Don't hurt yourself dear.

…

 **Lilly:** Jack would you mind standing up so we can meet you properly please?

Jack respectfully rose to the request and stood proudly next to Harry.

 **Jack:** Well met Ladies and Lords Potter. My name is Jack of the Potter clan. Lord's Apprentice and SON to Lord Harry Potter.

Jack spoke clear and precise as he introduced himself to his NEW family.

In the tale of HOW WHERE WHEN AND WHY, Harry also mentioned that Jack was HIS SON. Not his adopted son, but HIS SON. MAGIC bonded Jack to Harry.

Their bond was stronger than a soul bond and more personal than a slave or a familiar bond.

 **Charles:** Well met great grandson and welcome to the Clan. As the last registered head of house, I welcome you as my FIRST grandson and member of the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter.

 **Jack:** Thank you for the blessing great grandfather.

 **Lilly:** Enough with the formalities. Harry call for a Potter Elf please.

Harry did as asked and called for a Potter Elf to attend them.

He was utterly shocked at the state of the poor being.

Before him lay a creature so close to death it struggled to even open its eyes properly.

 **Harry:** Oh my gods! What is the meaning of this?

Harry rushed to the Elf's side and gently lifted her head onto his lap.

Slowly and gently he began to fuse his magic into the weak Elf and smiled in relief when he saw it was actually helping her feel better.

 **Harry:** Can you speak little one?

The Elf nodded slowly.

 **Harry:** Tell me your name please?

 **Sparky:** I am Sparky, last living Elf of House Potter. You are NEW Lord of Potter?

 **Harry:** Yes, I am the new Lord of Potter. Do you need more magic or will you be ok for now to answer some questions for us?

 **Sparky:** Little more please?

 **Harry:** As much as you need.

Harry released some more magic into the Elf's system and watched as she changed from the sick green slime colour she was into a healthy earth tone she is supposed to be.

 **Sparky:** Thank you Lord Potter. I am better now.

 **Harry:** It was a pleasure to help you Sparky. Can you please tell us what happened to you and the others? Why were you dying?

 **Sparky:** A wizard came and blocked us from you. We had no other way to draw from magic to survive so we slowly suffocated away. I was chosen to remain ONE more year to see IF you would return on your ELEVENTH birthday and claim your inheritance.

There was enraged silence from the rest of the room.

 **Harry:** Who was this wizard and how did you survive?

 **Sparky:** His name is Dumbledore and I survived because the rest of the Elves poured their remaining magic into me and I was basically in hibernation until you summoned me here today. The WHOLE estate is in hibernation until you unlock it with your blood. It was one of the fail safes we could put on the estate to prevent Dumbledore from having access to anything inside it.

He MIGHT be a LIGHT wizard by the standards of the other wizards and witches, but to us he is darker than Voldemort ever was. Voldemort would torture and then kill his victims. Dumbledore left us to slow deaths with full torture.

We saw how you grew and how you lived here with the Goblin Nation. We could feel how your magic grew and when you were chosen by MAGIC to be Her Champion, yet we could do nothing to break through to get to you.

We were locked in a bubble of time away from you, yet close enough to witness every moment of your life. It was torture beyond our means to see you grow up and not be part of it.

The silence grew absolute, even the natural noise from the vaults fell silent.

 **Harry:** Well no more. You are here now with me and you are safe. You will get revenge on your tormentor if it is the last thing I do with my dying breath. Dumbledore has done enough damage as it stood already. To actively interfere with a Most Noble and Most Ancient House's affairs is beyond evil.

There was a collective murmur from the portrait and then the decision was made.

Harry was to go to the Estate and bring it from hibernation. He was then to set in motion events that would oust Dumbledore as the manipulative bastard he was. There would be no "KID GLOVES" for him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Gates of Potter Estate**

 **1 September 1990**

 **Harry:** Ok so what now?

 **Sparky:** Now you put your hand there and wait for the Estate to recognize you as its new owner. If you are a true Potter, it will spike your magic and open up to you. If you are not worthy then you will simply be shoved back a few steps and not be allowed to get closer again.

Pointing to a bronze plate by the side of the gate, Sparky looked to Harry with expectance to succeed.

Harry nodded his understanding of the directions given and stepped up to the gate. Confidently he put his hand on the plate and pushed his magic into it.

A few seconds went by that nothing happened, but he did not move or lose hope.

Then it happened, the gate flashed and the Estate pushed its magic back into Harry and accepted him as her new Lord and Master.

 **In Gringots a certain ledger glowed and updated itself to the new standing of the Potter Estate.**

 **Harry:** That was quite a rush if I could call it that. Wow!

 **Sparky:** Yes! I knew you could do it Sir! You are really strong and your blood simply boiled to be here. Now we must get inside for you to claim your seat as Head of House quickly.

The trio walked to the front doors and entered the house. Sparky quickly showed Harry where the Master Ledger was and he claimed it by right of Blood.

The whole Estate shimmered and sang as Harry's magic flushed over it. The old building shuddered and heaved. Dust and cobwebs disappeared, cracked paint vanished and new fresh paint took its place. The gardens and laws spruced up and bloomed to full glory within seconds. It was like the Lord of the Estate never left.

Sparky had tears of joy in her eyes as she watched Harry's magic claim his home back. This was a man she would stand with to the end of her days. There would be no one able to fill the Estate with so much magic as Harry has in just a few seconds.

Harry and Jack stood by the window of the office and watched as his magic flushed over the Estate. It was like turning a blank page in a book and opening up to a new chapter beginning with the picture of the best fairy tale ever.

Jack moved closer to Harry and just stood there.

Looking at a miracle as it was happening before his eyes.

As a Goblin he was never allowed above ground as THAT was part of the wizard/Goblin agreement, but with Harry as his "FATHER" he was allowed to go anywhere Harry went. NO QUESTIONS ASKED.

Unconsciously Harry draped his arm over Jack's shoulders and pulled him closer, just like a father would his child.

At that exact moment their magic finalised their bond as they finally have accepted each other in the roles they were given. Father and son stood and watched as Magic blessed their home and made it new for them to live in and have a fresh start in life.

Sparky walked over to them and looked up between the two most important men in her life.

 **Sparky:** It is time for OUR bonding now sir. it is not much, all you have to do is place your hands in my shoulders and ask me to be your Elf.

Sparky said as if it was just ONE MORE thing to do, but she failed to see that to Harry and Jack it meant more than just a simple bonding. To them it was the addition of a new family member.

Before Sparky could move or say anything else, both Harry and Jack had bent over and closed her in a hug of arms and tears.

 **Harry:** To us you would never be JUST an Elf. With us you are family from the start. Even if you have to follow your nature to "serve", you would be doing it as a family member, NOT a slave.

We accept you as our family, to join in our good and in our bad times. To follow where we go and to be respected by those we meet. You will have the mantel of HEAD ELF to our family and the freedom to be who you want to be.

 **Jack:** Isn't he just the coolest dad ever?

There was an instant silence for a few seconds as those words settled in on Harry's brain.

Coolest dad hey?... Well that sounded like a cool job to have and he would be the best dad he could be.

 **Sparky:** Yes he is, even if he looks younger than you and is not of my or your species.

 **Jack:** Nah, that's just part of the bond between us and him. He is like the alpha of a werewolf pack, just more personal. And if you know how to "close" your mind to others we will tell you a secret!

Jack whispered to Sparky and looked up at Harry to see if he was allowed to tell the tale.

Harry nodded his head and Jack began the tale of a few nights ago when Harry became his Father, Lord and Master.

Sparky sat and listened in rapt attention, afraid to move lest she miss one word spoken by her new brother/master. This was going to be something to get used to since she never had a brother or a sister for that matter. She never had family either. She was just PART of being what she was.

Harry saw sadness in her eyes and moved to put his arm over her shoulder and pull her closer to him.

 **Harry:** We are your family now. Jack is your brother and I will be your caretaker from now on. In OUR house you may call me as you wish to, but as society is still a bunch of assholes, you will still have to refer to me by my titles in public places. For that I am truly sorry and will try my best to have it made better for you.

 **Sparky:** Just having you and Jack as my family is already more than I could have ever dreamed of in my life. We Elves do not have a memory of "Family". We simply ARE what we are.

 **Jack:** Well that sucks big time. I will want to know all about myself and the family members before me. So what do you say about you and me doing research into the Potter family and finding out as much as we can about OUR new family?

 **Sparky:** That would be the best project ever! I know the Potters go back many years and used to have big families! We will be busy for hours! Maybe even days!

The hyper Elf bounced on her toes and practically skipped to the library.

 **Jack:** Hey wait up; we don't have to do it all in one day you know?

 **Sparky:** Details, we need to get started on something to be busy with something.

 **Harry:** So it is take-outs for tonight's dinner then? Pizza or Chinese?


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **1 September 1991**

 **Platform 9 ¾**

 **10:00**

 **Harry:** Ok; so you know now what to do in case of an emergency and how to get in contact with me, and you know where to go if you need anything else.

 **Jack/Sparky:** Yes dad.

 **Harry:** No need to be snarky about it. I'm just making sure you two are taken care of while I HAVE to be here at this joke farm.

 **Jack:** We know and we are sorry dad, it's just that you have made sure after us for the past half hour. We will be safe behind the wards at the Estate, and Chief Ragnarok himself has offered to send us tutors and to keep us busy while you are here. So PLEASE stop petting us and rather enjoy your time away, make mischief and be a YOUNG kid for a while. It is after all what we agreed on.

Jack spoke freely, not caring if somebody could hear him, since they were inside a sound bubble.

Sparky stood tall next to her brother and just nodded her head at everything he said.

 **Jack:** Besides we have enough on our plates as it is to keep us busy over the year until Christmas holidays when you come home.

Harry just nodded his head and cancelled the sound bubble around them.

 **VOICE:** You are not allowed to do magic here, it says so in the rules!

 **Harry:** Which rules would that be? You see I am an emancipated minor and a Lord of an Most Noble and Most Ancient House. The "RULES" do not apply to me. Besides, it is rude to just walk up to somebody and admonish them without even knowing their names or titles young miss!

Harry spoke in as a friendly voice as he could while taking the bushy head girl in front of him to task. She was as it stood already an outcast by the looks the other kids where giving her.

 **Hermione:** How silly is that? You are barely 11 years old and already a LORD as you put it. This place is just getting creepier every moment. There is no way an 11 year old kid would even be allowed to own a house or a car in the muggle world. Anyway, I am Hermione Granger. Who are you?

 **Harry:** I have a very long title, so we will just shorten it down to Harry Potter for now.

 **Hermione:** Harry Potter! I have read all about you! The famous Boy Who Lived.

That was it for Harry. How dare this girl just assume who he was and what he was all about?

 **Harry:** So you READ all about me in some fairy tale books and now you assume to know all about who I am? Let me give you some advice for free Miss Granger. **NEVER ASSUME TO KNOW ANYBODY FROM ONLY READING SOMETHING FROM A BOOK! IT COULD COST YOU MORE THAN JUST POPULARITY.**

Harry spoke with his formal voice which carried over the mostly silent crowd. A hush fell over the rest of the people who were witnessing the girl get her BOOK SMARTS broken down by a "FAMOUS" boy.

 **Hermione:** There is no need to be so full of yourself you know. I was merely telling you that I have read books about you and that I know SOME things.

 **Harry:** You know NOTHING. Those books are blatant lies written by money hungry morons who have no clue as to who I really am or where I really was during my childhood. Now I am only going to tell you this one more time. **NEVER ASSUME TO KNOW ANYBODY FROM ONLY READING SOMETHING FROM A BOOK! IT COULD COST YOU MORE THAN JUST POPULARITY. It could cost you your life!**

 **Hermione: Are you threatening me?**

 **Harry:** Miss Granger, if I were to threaten you, you would know about it. If you are too stubborn to differentiate between being given a bit of ADVICE and a THREAT, then I truly feel sorry for you, for you have been lied to about the rules of the wizarding world. You are at a grave disadvantage here. So here is some more FREE ADVICE. Take your clearly obsessive love for books and go study the difference between wizarding culture and that of non-wizarding culture. IT WILL SAVE YOUR LIFE ONE DAY!

Hermione just stood there with her mouth slightly open in shock about the way this BOY just spoke to her. Professor McGonagall never told her any of this. If her parents were to find out even half of what Harry just told her, they would pull her from Hogwarts so fast, her head would spin.

Harry just shook his head at her in clear annoyance and walked away with the people he was standing with when she interrupted them earlier.

 **Jack:** I feel sorry for that one. She is so blinded by her faith in her books that she will not make it even in her own society without some major interference from somebody who could get her to THINK for herself instead of just barfing words from a book under her arm.

 **Harry:** Agreed. I just hope I do not have to sit class with her. If it so happens, I will quit that class and entertain myself elsewhere.

 **Sparky:** You could always search for Slytherin's Chamber and see if his Basilisk is still alive. She at least would and could offer you some needed information about the school and what has become of it since the founder's time.

 **Harry:** That is actually quit a good idea. Thanx Sparky, I have almost forgotten all about those things… in actual fact, I could look for the chamber of Ravenclaw as well. I imagine she has some pretty awesome books just waiting for me to read in there.

 **Jack:** Bookworm much?

Before Harry could respond to the accusation of being a bookworm; the whistle of the train blew to let the students know they had 10 minutes to board the train before it left.

 **Harry:** Well this is it, I will miss you two very much and I will try to communicate at least three times during the week and anytime during the weekends. So be good and do your best at your studies. I will let you know tonight where I was sorted and how it went.

 **Jack/Sparky:** Okey, have fun!

The two said as they laughed together and waved Harry off as he eventually found an empty compartment and opened the window to wave goodbye to them from it.

 **Jack:** Remember to have fun and learn as much as you can about uncle Sly and aunty Rave. And don't take crap from anybody!

Harry just smiled at his son giving him advice and his hyper Elf jumping up and down while waving her arms back and forth. They made quite the sight for blackmail and pranks. But that is why he loved them. They were themselves and original. They did not care what others thought of their love for their family, be it in public or in private.

The train began to move and they slowly faded from view. Harry's heart already ached for their presence and so he opened his trunk and looked for something to do.

This was either going to be a very long and boring train ride or something was going to happen to make it epic.

 **Harry: Let the fun begin…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **HOGWARTS EXPRESS**

 **CAR #7**

Harry had just closed the window of his compartment and opened up his trunk to get a book to read for the long journey to Hogwarts. His thoughts were not really based on being there as he missed his son and Elf terribly already.

This was either going to be a very long and boring train ride or something epic was soon to happen.

 **LET THE FUN BEGIN.**

A sneaky smile crept over his mouth as he thought of ALL the fun he was going to HAVE at the expense of the Dumb-Ass that was waiting for him.

Harry knew of two people who would be welcomed if they were waiting for him at the station or the school. Hagrid and BEAR.

Hagrid was the grounds keeper at Hogwarts and one of his sworn guardians.

BEAR was a Yeti and also one of his sworn guardians, but he was also one of his soon to be teachers. BEAR was tasked to teach Harry all about the beasts of nature and how to behave around them.

This year was going to be VERY exciting if Harry had his way in it.

About 45 minutes passed before Harry had his first visitor. It was a young man with sandy blond hair and a crooked shy smile.

 **Neville:** Hey Harry; how's it swinging?

 **Harry:** Neville MY man… Three degrees to the left as usual.

They gave each other a look before bursting into fits of laughter while grabbing and shaking hands. The trip was already better.

 **Neville:** Well I assume you have been well and looked after? How has the studies been?

 **Harry:** The first few years was awesome, but then some crap happened, some more crap happened, I was challenged to a honour duel, MAGIC ended it before anything could happen, I was given a Goblin son, adopted a dying Potter Elf, became the Head of House and received my Hogwarts letter from a scared shitless Hogwarts Elf. Visited Diagon Alley; WAS NOT IMPRESSED BY IT; did SOME shopping, bought an EXOTIC egg or 4, packed my trunk and HERE I AM. Soooooo? How was your summer?

Harry spoke all this with a VERY emotion filled face and counted the points off on his hands before he looked up and into Neville's shocked face and waited for his answer.

IT NEVER CAME.

 **Neville:** YOU DID WHAT NOW?

Neville all but screamed it into Harry's face as he sat stunned at what his God-brother had just told him.

 **Harry:** A little bit more specific Neville. I just told you many things you know!

Harry was having way too much fun with Neville and would not give in so easy. He liked to watch Neville blanch at some of the stories he heard and saw some of the things Harry cooked up over the years.

Neville sat back and crossed his arms over his chest and thought for a moment. Harry was playing HIS game again where he basically forced people to THINK for themselves instead of just getting the answer.

 **Neville:** Okey; so it is going to be like THAT then. Fine! Let's begin with the SON part. What happened there?

 **Harry:** That is an easy one. Jack, my son, had an ASSHOLE for a father. Jack was also an ASSHOLE, but he changed. So here is the deal. Jack came into the training pits all "hoity toity" and began to bad mouth us. Me in particular. So a buddy of mine shut him up a little by laying some facts down for him and Sirius shut him up even more by laughing at him and calling him stupid an insane. Well he did not take it so well and ran off to daddy, who was screaming at Ragnarok for allowing HUMAN BEASTS into his city.

Let's just say Ragnarok was not very happy about this, but he also began to smile when Sirius and I casually walked into his office and show-boated the Dumb-Ass and his son.

What happened next was that he then challenged me to an honour duel and was found WANTING by MAGIC Herself.

He ran off and got dressed up in the most expensive suit of armour I have ever seen and waited for me at the pits.

Well you know SOME of the rules and allowances of the pits…

He stood there and bad mouthed me some more, bragging about how he was superior to all those present and how he would have his day for being belittled by a mere HUMAN BEAST.

Long story short, …

He charged at me.

Magic cut him down.

His son became my SLAVE, PET, and BONDED OR SON.

Magic decided it would be better for him to BE my son so She GAVE him to me.

And there you have the short of it.

Neville sat there with his mouth open and eyes wide.

 **Neville:** Bloody hell Harry! When will you EVER have a normal story to tell me?

 **Harry:** On a public holiday in Gringots.

Neville looked at Harry and shook his head at the remark he just gave him.

 **Neville:** Everybody knows Gringots has never had nor will ever have a PUBLIC HOLIDAY.

 **Harry:** There is my bright spark!

Neville just glared at Harry before he gave an over dramatic sigh and asked his next question.

 **Neville:** The deal with the dying Potter Elf?

 **Harry:** Took Jack to go and meet the Family. Mom told me to call for a Potter Elf to attend us so we could make the bond between me and the Estate.

The Elf who showed up was just about dead.

I gave her some of my magic and she let me know in a few words that DUMFUCK basically sealed them off from the world to make sure they could not get to me and help me wherever I was.

They were starving slowly from lack of magic and going insane from it.

The rest of the Potter Elves decided that she would go at it alone until my 11th birthday and then HOPE that I would show up to lay claim to the Estate.

She took us to the gates and I lay claim to the Estate, then the Manor and finally adopted her as my Bonded Elf.

Harry spoke all this with so much feeling that Neville had tears of joy, sadness and anger in his eyes by the end of it.

 **Neville:** Going to have a field day with that fucker when I get older. Really still can't get over all the shit he has done so far.

 **Harry:** And he has the nerve to call himself a LIGHT wizard just because he has a Fire Phoenix and supposedly DEFEATED a MINOR dark lord when he was younger.

Harry made a "TSSSK" sound and shook his head like a very disappointed parent or teacher would have done.

 **Harry:** What a shame. They teach the children anything these days!

One dramatic sigh later and the mood in the compartment was broken and laughter rang from two boys.

 **Neville:** Next. The VISIT to the Alley. I can understand that you were not impressed by it, but what is this about 4 EXOTIC eggs?

 **Harry:** Well you see my dear Neville; I was walking down this dark and narrow street and just happened to BUMP into a gentleman with an atrocious stutter…

 **AN: THE SOULSHARD WAS DESTROID AND VOLDEMORT WAS VANQUISED IN THE CHAMBER BY THE GUARDIANS. QUIRRELL WAS HIS LAST ANCHOR TO THE WORLD.**

Anyway, he dropped an egg on my foot and tried to pick it up again from my hands after I picked it up from the floor.

I REALLY do not know what happened or why, but the next thing I know the guy was screaming as his hands began to turn to ash.

There was a smoking ghost like image that floated above him for a few seconds before there was a flash and The Reaper appeared, slashed him with his scythe, gave me a wave and disappeared again.

The owner of the shop just stood there, white as a ghost and told me that the ghost like image was that of Voldemort. Well he stuttered the name for about 15 seconds, but we got there eventually.

Next came the egg part, as the Aurors showed up and demanded to know what just happened.

I called for aunty Amelia and they all shut their mouths pretty fast after that.

Some Jack-Ass by the name of McNair tried to play hooky for his former boss, AKA Voldemort, and tried to arrest me and the shop keeper on some bogus charges.

Aunt Amelia sorted him out with a Petrificus Totalus to the face after her badge began to buzz as it recognized the "Dark Mark Tattoo" that was hidden by a very weak charm on his left arm.

She chased the rest of them off back to the DMLE and told me to sort out the soon to be problem with the eggs behind me.

Well to say the least, the shop owner and I turned around and witnessed as 4 of the eggs in his store all hatched at the same time.

I give you 15 789 261 guesses who the first person was they saw. The first 15 789 260 guesses DO NOT count.

ME, the lucky contestant behind curtain number 7.

The shop owner was too amazed to do much beyond giving me a fair price for all the eggs and the new hatchlings.

I walked away quite a bit poorer, but reasonably richer as it stood with which eggs I just bought.

All the eggs were magical and cost me the most, but he at least gave me their habitats and food at a discount price.

Harry paused here as there was a knock at the door.

 **ANYTHING FROM THE TROLLEY DEARS?**

Harry and Neville bought some snack and drinks and thanked the "Trolley Lady" for the amazing snack she sold. She just smiled, waved them off and walked away.

Once the door was closed again, they sat for a few seconds and ate a few snacks. Harry drank quite a lot of juice as his throat was dry from all the talking.

 **Harry:** So here is the run down on the eggs I bought and hatchlings I bonded with.

 **Number 1** was a female Air Element Dragon from Iceland. She was closest to me and bonded first and seeing as how I can communicate with certain species of animals already, she introduced herself to me and promptly curled back up in her egg. Her name is VINDUR which means **WIND** in Icelandic.

 **Number 2** was a very cute female Basilisk. She also introduced herself and curled back into her egg. Her name translates to **SOUL** , but I decided to name her SPIRIT rather. She liked it.

 **Number 3** was a real stunner as he was basically known to be extinct. He was rare in the sense that a male of his kind has not been born since the time of the Founders and before them, the time of Merlin. He is known as a Trove Guardian, a male Golden Kneezel. His name is ONEONE which also translates to **SAND** in Samoan

 **Number 4** was also a little bit rare as she tuned out to be a male Lava Hound. His name is YOGAN and also translates from Japanese for **LAVA.**

I could only bond with them once we got back to the Estate as the wards allowed me to communicate with them all there.

So we have 4 elements and 4 VERY different familiars who bonded to me all at once. I will tell you one thing though… the headache I got from that was recorded as LEGENDARY by the healers from Gringots.

Neville held up his hand here and stopped Harry from his story.

 **Neville:** Are any of them here with you? I just want to know beforehand so I know more or less what to expect from my TIME at Hogwarts.

 **Harry:** No, just my owl I got as a birthday present from Hagrid. She is an Snow Owl and I named her Hedwig, or rather she named herself and I translated the chirps and barks she made.

 **Neville:** That is a relief! For a few seconds there I thought you might have the idea to bring them all along to school with you.

Harry just looked at Neville without blinking.

 **Neville:** Oh crap… When are they coming?

Neville just lowered his head into his hands and spoke through his fingers. He just knew it would be too good to be true to believe that Harry would not consider to not bringing his BONDED FAMILIARS to school with him.

 **Harry:** Relax Neville, you have one year to get used to the idea of them being here. After all, I have to make Hogwarts HOME for them first.

Harry said in the sweetest voice he could make without squeaking like a girl would.

Neville just shuddered at the thought.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Hogwarts

Headmaster's Office

Dumbledore was busy looking through the returned student forms for new students. He had a smile on his face that would send shivers down spines. All he needed was the mad scientist cackle and he would get the job. NO TRAINING NEEDED.

Yet at that exact moment he experienced the feeling of cold dead fingers scratch down his spine. Trouble was on its way to him and it was coming with a vengeance.

On the top dusty shelf of Dumbledore's office, sat a tattered old hat. He went by many names, currently he was called Copernicus by the Dumb-Ass, but he was actually named SAM.

 **Sort-After-Memory**

The Founders created him as part of their best charms and spells and potions work. His ONLY goal in "life" was to see to it that the new student received the best possible companions to assist in his/her school term.

Yet at that moment in time SAM was laughing his "ass" off inside his mindscape with Magic as his guest. They often met like this to sort through potential student to become seers or elementals.

But today they were meeting as friends and were having the time of their lives laughing at the scene that was happening inside Hogwarts Express Train Car #7.

Sam thought it hilarious that Harry bonded to 4 Element creatures at the same time and Magic thought it funny as Neville tried to understand why his friend had to have all the weird stuff happen to him.

Dumbledore thought himself pretty smart for organising the coming year and to "TEST" Harry to see what he knew in a way to find out where he was all these years.

It NEVER occurred to him to simply ASK Harry the question.

It was too complicated to do in that way, for the Greater Good, he simply HAD to test Harry. He was after all the BOY-WHO-LIVED and the Boy-Dumbledore-Could-Never-Find.

Unfortunately his first task to test Harry died in a freak accident in Diagon Alley a few days ago. Something to do with a freak possession according to the newspaper, The Daily Prophet.

But Dumbledore knew better. He sensed Voldemort had possessed Quierell and wanted to use him to lure Harry into the trap he had set up using the Philosopher stone he borrowed from his friend, Nicolas Flamel.

But now that plan was over since the damn fool went and got himself killed before the right time.

Dumbledore was not troubled by this very much. He did not reach the positions of power he held for being LAZY in the planning department. He could plan and scheme the whole day long if that damn Minerva would allow him the luxury.

Right now though he had to come up with a way to get his latest plan into running order. It included a bookworm, a red head and a troll. The plan had a certain RING to it that made it feel right to him.

Just thinking about it made the old man want to giggle.

 **Dumbledore:** It is fool proof! Whatever could go wrong?

Dumbledore smiled at his clever plan and popped a Lemon Drop in his mouth.

Sam and Magic switched views and watched as the old man planned and schemed how to manipulate Harry's life even more than he already has.

They were Not happy.

 **Sam:** Some days I wish the Potion Master would put some mind altering drugs into those sweets! But then I think of how it would affect him and shiver at the thought of seeing a Dumb-Ass like him being HIGH.

Just thinking about it made the mental image pop up and it made him shiver again.

 **Magic:** Oh dear me… Now THAT is a disturbing image! Remove it from my sight at once!

Magic was not impressed with the thought of even imagining that "man" on mind altering drugs. She will find a way to permanently remove him from the gene-pool if that ever happened.

 **Sam:** Not my fault this is the only place we can meet. This is my mind after all you know. Anyway, back to the carriage! I want to see what else Harry has to offer in ways to shock poor Neville. Or maybe we get to see somebody else get some tongue lashing from our esteemed Gentlemen.

Sam and Magic just laughed at their own little joke for Harry and Neville and switched views again. Neither of them cared to watch what else the old fool dreamed up.

KNOCK KNOCK

Harry looked towards the door as Neville got up to answer it.

 **Draco:** Good day Mr Longbottom.

 **Neville:** Mr Malfoy.

 **Draco:** May I enter and be introduced to Mr Potter please?

Neville turned to Harry and waited for an answer. Harry nodded his head and Neville stepped aside to allow Draco entrance.

 **Draco:** Good day to you Mr Potter. I am Draco Malfoy, son of Lord Lucius and Lady Narcissa Malfoy. I am very pleased to finally be able to meet you in person.

 **Harry:** Why?

Draco was put off his step for a few seconds but stood his ground as he saw no malice in the question Harry asked.

 **Draco:** The reason is that I know for a fact just from your mannerism now, that all the books written about you are false and nothing more than fairy tales written by a mad man and a drunk who got together and thought up ways to make a quick Galleon.

 **Harry:** Most of that is true, especially the end parts.

Draco looked at Harry for an explanation but soon found that there would be none given.

 **Harry:** Well met Draco Malfoy, son of Lord Lucius and Lady Narcissa Malfoy. It is a pleasure to meet you also. Above the pleasure it is to actually meet somebody with manners and some common sense. You may call me Harry.

Draco thought of the welcome as a bit stiff and maybe a little insulting, but he accepted it for what it was and held out his hand to formalise the greeting.

 **Draco:** And you both may call me Draco.

Harry shook the offered hand and offered the seat next to him for Draco to sit down.

Neville had in the meantime closed the door and have taken his seat across from Harry again.

Draco sat down and politely waited to be involved in whatever Harry and Neville decided to discuss.

 **Neville:** Tell me Draco, do you have a pet you brought with you to school?

 **Draco:** Father was planning on giving me a snake for my birthday this year, but I see no use for it as I will not be able to communicate with it or even be allowed to bring it to school. It would have only been a showcase pet.

 **Harry:** That is very sensible of you Draco. I would have taken you for a Rottweiler owner anyway.

 **Draco:** What is a Rottweiler?

 **Harry:** It is a breed of dog. Very buff and loyal dogs.

 **Draco:** I will have to do some research and see what they look like. Maybe I will be able to convince Father to get me one next year.

 **Harry:** That's the spirit, plan ahead and get your facts straight before jumping in and swimming for the horizon.

Draco just kept quiet about the remark. It sounded like a compliment, but he couldn't be sure.

 **Neville:** My uncle gave me a toad. It is pretty useless, except for when I am in the Greenhouse. It helps to equal out the pests there.

 **Harry:** Green thumbs

 **Neville:** Wise Ass

 **Harry:** Draco, I take it by your family name that you would be sorted into Slytherin, but if you could choose, where would you put Neville and why?

Draco knew this to be a test to see if his offer of "friendship" was genuine. Even if it just turned out to be a civil relationship he would still be happy with it.

 **Draco:** I would say Hufflepuff with no doubt. Their Head of House is Professor Sprout and she is also the Professor for Herbology. Neville would do well there and he might even be able to apply to be an Apprentice with her if he is truly interested in the subject.

As for me, I would really love to be able to be accepted as an Apprentice under Professor Snape. He is the Potions Master at Hogwarts and my Godfather.

 **Harry:** That is so cool to have your Godfather so close to you at school. Mine is at home chasing his own tail now, instead of looking for some other tail to look at. So back to the subject at hand. Where would you put me and why?

Draco gave that question some thought before he answered. He knew nothing about Harry except for what he just found out, and that was not enough to estimate an answer for that particular question.

So he went with what he had and hoped for the best.

 **Draco:** From what I have heard thus far, I would have to say Slytherin.

 **Harry:** Why?

 **Draco:** You are very well spoken, have an air of superiority about you without pushing it on somebody, you outwit those around you and challenge them to their own thoughts. You also do not have any of the "KNOWN" traits of the other houses.

Draco said and felt that he had answered that question in a respectable way.

He also knew that Harry would not be satisfied with just that so he continued.

 **Draco:** No offence meant to the other houses, but history shows that Slytherin is for the ambitious student, Ravenclaw for the book smart, Hufflepuff for the kind and gentle and Gryffindor for the brave. Although everybody may say that, it is far from the brutal truth.

Slytherins are known for their brutal ways in dominating others. Also they have an on-going war with Gryffindor.

Ravenclaws are known for sticking to the library and researching every detail of whatever they can get their hands on.

Hufflepuffs are known to stick to the Green houses and their common room.

Gryffindors are known to bully others, especially with Slytherins, and run into situations of danger without thinking it through.

This has been going on since before my father's time as a student at Hogwarts and according to him it started long before his time there.

It is like the muggle wars. Nobody actually knows why it started anymore.

Draco said the last bit and looked down to his feet. He hoped that the answer was taken the way he tried to let it sound. He personally did not have a problem with the Houses. He had a problem with the Jack-Asses who were in them.

Harry watched every detail about how Draco explained his version of the Houses and he actually agreed with all of it.

Harry's smile grew predatory as his thoughts turned to the way he was going to change everything as soon as he stepped foot inside Hogwarts.

 **Harry:** This year just became much more interesting!

Neville and Draco got shills down their spines.

Neville was thankful he was Harry's God brother and friend.

Draco was thankful he decided to use his head when he introduced himself to Harry, instead of how his Father demanded him to greet Harry.

This year just became one for the history books.

Sam and Magic laughed as they saw Harry rub his hands together and cackle like a mad scientist and made poor Neville and Draco squirm in their seats.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **Hogwarts Express**

 **Compartment # 7**

Neville Longbottom and Draco Malfoy sat and looked at their friend with open concern. He sat rubbing his hands together and cackled like an old witch who got her potion just right.

It was a very disturbing sight.

 **Harry:** Well gentlemen, it would seem our time together has come to somewhat of a pause for now. I do believe we are about to enter Hogsmead Station.

Harry said as he got up from his seat and took down his Carry-On trunk from the space above their heads.

 **Draco:** What is that and where is your trunk?

 **Harry:** This is my trunk; I merely shrunk it down to this size for easier handling.

 **Draco:** I would never have thought of that. Please excuse me while I go and fetch my things.

Harry and Neville waved Draco off and got dressed in their school robes. They then sat and waited for the train to come to a standstill before they waited a little longer for the rush of feet to pass their door first before they stepped out and off the train.

It took them no time at all to find the head of their friend and they walked over to where Draco was standing.

 **Hagrid:** First year students come to me please! All first year students are to come to me please!

Hagrid's booming voice reached over the whole platform and soon every first year student was standing before him and a strange looking man.

 **Hagrid:** Welcome to Hogsmead Station. Your first stop to a new adventure into the world of Magic. My name is Rubeus Hagrid. I am the Grounds Keeper at Hogwarts and your guide to the school this evening. This gentleman to my left is called BEAR. He will be one of your Professors at school in the subject of Creature Studies. I hope you all enjoy your time here and make the best of everything you encounter.

Hagrid finished his small speech to a polite clapping of hands and nodded his head in thanks for it.

Turning on his heel, Hagrid called for everybody to follow him as he led them all in the direction of a large lake. They walked down a well-lit path and soon saw how they were to be introduced to their first look at Hogwarts.

Boats.

 **Harry:** Well this is dangerous and exciting. Did anybody remember to bring life vests?

All the students who heard Harry stood still and wondered why he said that.

 **Harry:** I might be saying this out of my own experience here, but how many of you actually know HOW to swim?

There was a smattering of whispers before a few kids raised their hands. There was more who had their hands down than up.

 **Harry:** So I take it you were all just going to get into boats on a massive body of water without ANY means of safety? Well aren't you a bunch of clever waffles?

Hagrid had in the meantime made his way over to where the kids were standing still and only caught the end part of what Harry were saying.

 **Hagrid:** What is going on here?

 **Harry:** I was merely asking why there was no safety wear for us who did not know how to swim.

 **Hagrid:** That is a good question and 10 points to whichever House you get sorted into Mr?

 **Harry:** Potter sir, and thank you.

 **Hagrid:** Well Mr Potter, seeing as though you have asked the question, how would you make the situation saver?

 **Harry:** Easy, first I would ask who knows how to swim. Then I would divide those kids into the boats with the kids who do not know how to swim. Next I would get every kid dressed into a Life-Vest and only then I would allow them to step onto the boat they get HELPED into.

Hagrid stood and listened to what Harry said and nodded his head in respect. The kid had some valid points and he would be making sure to implement them into his next greeting.

 **Hagrid:** Very well done Mr Potter for catching a major problem before it could get worse. Take a further 10 points for your chosen House.

 **Harry:** Thank you sir.

 **Hagrid:** Did everybody hear what Mr Potter just suggested? Yes, good. Now if you all would line up according to that, we can get started and get on our way to the castle.

Harry heard some remarks from some of the kids about how he handled the situation and he heard some remark of being a teacher's pet. He zeroed in on that remark and saw who made it.

A red headed boy with a face full of freckles stood to one side and was trying to convince two boys close to him that Harry was nothing more than an attention seeking brat.

 **Harry:** I would take those words back if I were you. Name calling and false accusations could land you in trouble you cannot get out of.

 **Red headed kid:** Who says? You are just trying to make yourself look good by being a know it all. Besides Mr Potter, everybody knows WHO you are, so stop with the ass kissing and leave some of the glory to us.

 **Harry:** Glory? Is that what you call it? And do you really know who I am?

 **Red headed kid:** Sure, Harry Potter, the BOY WHO LIVED. What a joke? Living off the fame from a children's story. How desperate do you need to be to do that?

 **Harry:** How long have you known me Mr?

 **Red headed kid:** Ron Weasley. And I don't need to know you at all to see that you run on the fame of others. Just look at your clothes and the company you keep! Even the way you speak isn't normal for a kid our age.

 **Harry:** So let me get this straight… you know WHO I am, but you don't need to know ME. You accuse me of being somebody I am not and accuse me of running off the fame of others.

 **Ron:** Yeah that's it, just like that.

 **Harry:** You must be from a town that does not get many newspapers.

 **Ron:** What do you mean by that?

 **Harry:** What I mean by that is simple. You accuse me of running off of the fame of others, yet you deem it unnecessary to actually know who I am, then you have the audacity to say that I am an attention seeking brat? My name is Harry Potter, son of the late Lord and Lady Potter, who died protecting me from a mad man who tried to KILL the wizarding world in a war. I survived because my mother charmed my crib 6 ways from Sunday and the spell that was supposed to kill me, rebounded onto its caster.

Everything more than that is here say simply because NOBODY knows what happened after.

Nobody else was there when it happened and nobody else was there when it ended, except for me and MY dead parents.

So Mr Weasley, if you are still so sure that I am running off the fame of others and don't deserve what I have worked hard for in MY life, please step forward and accept my hand in a formal duel.

I will not allow MY name or the memory of MY parents to be dragged through the mud by anybody!

If you can't find the time to get to know me and the REAL story, then don't make the time to talk about something you have no idea about.

Well Mr Weasley, are you going to accept my hand for a formal duel or are you going to apologize for being a nasty little boy with a jealous streak a mile wide?

 **Ron:** I am not a nasty little boy and I am not jealous of whatever you have! Besides, only grown ups can make demands for formal duels!

 **Harry:** Is that so…

Harry left that question in the air for a few seconds before anybody realized what he meant by it.

 **Ron:** No way… are you being bloody serious?

 **Harry: …**

 **Ron:** No way, you're lying!

 **Harry:** I would caution you on adding more to the case against you Mr Weasley.

 **Ron:** …

 **Harry:** I thought so. Seeing as though Mr Weasley has so politely put his foot in his mouth, I will ask for his Head of House to step forward and pay retribution for Mr Weasley's gross error.

I just hope that Mr Weasley learned some lesson from this and stops his mouth from running away from his brain in the future.

Harry said this while looking Ron in the eyes and almost daring him to say something about it. Unluckily for Harry, Ron seemed to understand that he made a massive mistake and decided to keep his mouth closed.

 **Hagrid:** I will see to it that the right people get informed about this Mr Potter. We are running late as it is, so if everybody would get into the boats as we discussed, we can be on our way.

The students did as they were instructed and the boats floated across the lake easily.

Once they came to the other side, Hagrid had them walk up a set of steps and across a beautiful lawn up to a set of massive oak doors.

Hagrid knocked on the doors once and waited for somebody to answer.

An old witch with a pointy hat and a very stern look upon her face opened the doors and immediately demanded answers from Hagrid for being late.

 **Hagrid:** Excuse our lateness Professor McGonagall, we had a lesson on safety for the students to cross the lake, yet before we could put the lesson to work, young Mr Weasley over here decided it would be fun to make fun of and slander Mr Potter over there. Mr Potter stood up for himself in a very mature way and settled the argument without violence, but he demanded that the Head of House Weasley pay retribution for the slight against the House of Potter.

Hagrid pointed to the students involved and explained his part in the situation calmly.

Professor McGonagall was not pleased for the interruption in her precise schedule and made her displeasure know.

 **Professor McGonagall:** Thank you for handling the situation so well Hagrid. I will endeavour to see that the demand is met and the punishment fit the crime.

As for the rest of you, please follow me as we are running late and this has already set back MY schedule far more that it was meant to be.

McGonagall walked before the kids and led them to a chamber right next door to the great hall.

 **Professor McGonagall:** I suggest you freshen yourselves up and make ready to be introduced to your fellow Hogwardians in a few minutes.

With that said she turned around and walked out the door, letting in some of the noise inside the great hall.

The kids turned to each other and helped their neighbour to neaten up and soon they were called to follow Professor McGonagall into the great hall.

She led them up to the front of the hall and asked them to line up in front of the teacher's table facing the other students.

They did as asked and the sorting began.

 **Professor McGonagall:** As soon as I read your name, you are to walk up to the stool, sit down and place the sorting hat on your head. What follows are between you and the hat. You will then step down and join YOUR assigned House.

And so it began. Name after name was called and student after student joined their respected Houses.

 **Professor McGonagall:** Harry James Potter.

The hall kind of went quiet at the mention of his name and that made Harry set his jaw.

Bloody sheep.

Harry walked over to the stool and sat down. Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on his head and stepped away to allow some privacy.

Harry was met with laughter from TWO beings and he mentally shook his head.

 _Harry: How did I just know it would be you two I would meet here?_

 _SAM: Hey! I resent that!_

 _Harry: Tough it up. So how's it hanging SAM? Lady Magic, good to see you again. I have missed you._

 _Sam: Smart ass._

 _Magic: Quiet you. We have been well young Champion and I have missed you also. The Lady Hogwarts also now accepts you as her Champion and will answer your have been enjoying your trip to Hogwarts and have had some time to learn some disturbing facts about the Old fool._

 _It seems he has an unhealthy affection to you and what your life was all about._

 _We plan to stall him for as long as we can to allow you some freedom to enjoy your time here, but it will eventually come to it that you will be tested to see what you are capable of._

 _For that we apologise in advance, but some things just HAS to run their course._

Harry nodded his head in understanding and then waited for the sorting.

 _ **SAM:**_ _According to what we have learned from you in the past, I would LOVE to venture and sort you into Gryffindor. Yet we are not planning on mass burials so we have decided on placing you in the one House where you will do the least damage, but the most change._

 **RAVENCLAW**

The hall clapped politely and Harry stepped down to take his seat with the Ravenclaws.

The sorting went on for another 45 minutes before it with the sorting of Mr Blaise Zabini who got sorted into Slytherin House.

After the applause died down, Dumbledore stood up and called for the feast to begin.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **Hogwarts Great Hall**

 **Opening Feast**

The food was great and the company not too bad. Everybody ate their fill, except for Mr Weasley. He tried to inhale the whole table's food. He ate like a pig and soon had a barrier formed around him to protect his fellow students from flying food.

Mr Weasley was going to have a very lonely year if this was his personality to begin with.

Another student who also had a fast barrier building around her was Ms Granger. She insisted on telling everybody in hearing distance everything she has read and how she saw everything to be.

Dumbledore got to his feet and called for silence.

 **Dumbledore:** Welcome back old students and welcome to our new students.

I would like to make a few announcements before we all move on to our rest after such a wonderful day.

First, our janitor Mr Filtch has a new list of banned items, please see him for it.

Second, there is to be no magic in the passages between classes.

Third, the third floor corridor on the left is off limits.

That is all.

Dumbledore clapped his hands and everybody got up to follow their prefects to the House common rooms.

Harry heard some of the students speculate about the third announcement and what it could possibly mean, but he paid it no mind for now.

 **I would like to welcome you all to a new year at Hogwarts and to your new House. I am your 5** **th** **year prefect, Mike and it is my duty to make sure you receive your welcome brochure and that you understand where you are at all times. We are Ravenclaws and we do not get lost or come late for classes. Unless you are ill or in the Hospital Ward, you will be on time for every class. It is your duty to ask for help when you need it. We all have our roles to play and it is up to you to make yours count. Our Head of House is Professor Filius Flitwick. He also leads the classes of Charms and Duel instructions.**

 **You will be sorted into a room with one other person and it is up to you to keep it tidy.**

 **Points will be given for your rooms if you decide to decorate them and taken away for being untidy.**

 **Your built up points can earn you extra furniture or books to add to your room.**

 **Your room mate will also share in your efforts.**

 **For now I think that is all you need to know.**

 **Off to bed for the 1** **st** **years and 2** **nd** **years, boys to the left hand side and down and girls to the right hand side and up.**

 **Tomorrow is a long day for you as you need to learn where you are and familiarize yourselves with the castle.**

Mike ended his introduction speech and watched as the boys and girls left to find their rooms and get settled.

 **Third to 5** **th** **years I have an announcement for you from Professor Flitwick. We have the option to cash in our points for a FIELD TRIP of our choice.**

 **1** **st** **is to Gringots, to meet with one of their day to day tellers and a personal account manager.**

 **2** **nd** **is to one of the recently discovered tombs and a chance to join in one of their translation campaigns. Everything you add to their discovery will be added to your student profile.**

 **3** **rd** **is to a reserve off the coast of Australia. There we will have the honour of meeting one of the dragon sanctuaries where they have trainers who can speak to the dragons and teach us some of their history.**

 **But like always there is a clause to all this.**

 **You need to have more than 500 points saved up to qualify for EACH trip. That is a total of 1 500 points to qualify for them all.**

 **All 3 options are open to be taken IF there are at least 4 students to every trip.**

 **You are NOT obligated to go on every trip nor are you obligated to go on ANY of them.**

 **The CHOICE is yours to make.**

 **This will no effect on your normal school times as it will happen during weekends or holidays, BUT it will have an effect on your end year points as your reward system will be counted into it.**

 **I wish you all good luck and a blessed new year.**

With that Mike stepped back and walked to his own rooms. Being a 5th year OWL student and a prefect had its perks. He had his own rooms and extra space for study circles if he wished it.

Walking down the passage to get to his rooms, Mike was called to the door of one of the new 1st years rooms.

It belonged to Mr Potter and Mr Boot.

Mr Potter called for his attention and Mike walked over to see what the situation was.

 **Mike:** Yes Mr Potter, how can I help you?

 **Harry:** Please call me Harry and would it be possible to change our rooms as we see fit for our own needs?

 **Mike:** I see no problem with that Harry. You see the rooms are designed to change according to your Magic levels and what you learn on your own. For example, if you were to learn the COLOUR spell or charm, then you would be able to change the colour of your bedding and walls.

Same with the furniture in here.

If you have learned to transfigure materials, then you can add furniture to your rooms or you can purchase items and add it to your personal space.

However, Magically added items score you points so keep that in mind. And if you work together to add to your rooms, then you earn bonus points.

It is just an incentive we use in Ravenclaw to add to our student's time here. The more you give, the more you get.

Harry nodded his understanding and thanked Mike for his time.

 **Mike:** It is my duty to answer reasonable questions Harry. It is your duty to make the question worth my time.

And with that Mike walked away and closed the door to his room.

 **Harry:** This is going to be so much fun. First off, how powerful are you Mr Boot?

 **Terry:** My name is Terry, and I come from a Pureblood family, so I am adequate with my magic Mr Potter.

 **Harry:** Well met Terry, please call me Harry. Would you mind if I get started and you follow where you see fit in changing OUR room into something a little more… CLASSY?

 **Terry:** By all means Harry, please lead the way.

Harry nodded his head and lifted his wand to begin the transformation.

Their beds were changed into Queen Size instead of King Size and moved to the corners of the rooms closest to the windows.

Harry nodded to Terry for his turn and stood back to see what he came up with.

Terry nodded his head in acceptance for the change and focused his magic to change the hanging book shelves into roof to floor fixed shelves in a rich Mahogany wood.

Harry liked the change and followed by changing the lights. Each bed got a study desk with a student lamp on it for private study or letter writing and the room lights were changed into four corned fitted lamps which could be moved to shine in a certain direction.

 **Terry:** That is actually a good idea Harry. Now we can study alone or together if we wanted.

 **Harry:** That was the general idea, glad you like it. Your turn.

Terry nodded and focused on the floor. He transfigured the current rug into a full floor carpet with the same design.

Harry looked over to the fire place and conjured up two comfortable high back leather sofas in a rich rust brown colour and moved them to stand on each side of the hearth. The normal coffee table he simply expanded to fit more between the new sofas and enforced it to hold more weight.

Terry was really impressed by the show of magic from Harry so he upped his game.

 **Terry:** Which fabrics and colour would you prefer OUR room curtains to be in Harry?

 **Harry:** Depends on which colour you are going to make your personal space Terry. Personally my drapes will be of a deep Red wine colour and my bedding will change from season to season. I enjoy earth tones as they offer a variety of colour to play with.

 **Terry:** I see what you mean. I think I will follow your example for a while and see if I like it. But for now I think our room curtains should be of a deep Red Velvet with Gold trimmings and tie-backs.

The curtains changed and the room instantly felt warmer and more… CLASSY.

Harry looked at the windows and realised that they were facing to the forest with a nice view over the lake.

Focusing on calling for his magic and connection to the castle, Harry asked to change the windows into roof to floor bay windows to allow the maximum of light to flow in during the day.

There was a ripple of magic in the room before the windows changed.

 **Terry:** Bloody hell Harry! I didn't know we could change the bloody room in that way!

Harry went and tiredly sat on one of the sofas and turned to face Terry.

 **Harry:** Anything can be done with the right amount of magic Terry. It is all about intent and focus. The more you have the more you can do with it.

Terry nodded his understanding and took the other sofa to sit on.

 **Terry:** These are quite comfortable and made from a beautiful colour. It makes me want to grab a book and settle in until it is finished!

Terry joked as he made himself more comfortable on the sofa.

Harry nodded his agreement and called for his trunk.

Terry just shook his head. He had a feeling that Harry had more power that what he was showing, but decided to keep THAT little bit of knowledge to himself.

Harry opened his trunk and called forth his collection of public books.

A neat pile of books formed and he began sorting them onto the shelves in his corner.

 **Harry:** Feel free to read or borrow any of these books but please do not remove them from our room. They are from my personal stock and library.

Terry gave thanks for the offer and got up to do the same to his side of the room.

 **Terry:** Same goes for my collection.

Harry nodded and continued to finish his decoration.

About an hour later the two boys finished with their tasks and stood back to admire their handy work.

Harry had decided to go with a chocolate brown bead spread and cream fudge pillows.

Terry went with a burgundy bed spread and black pillows.

Harry shrunk down his trunk and packed it away in his cupboard, leaving the space in front of his bed bare. He did however conjure a rug made from grey stones to sit at the foot of his bed.

Terry left his trunk at the foot of his bed, but polished it up to shine nicely as he used it to lay his next day's outfit on it.

They were both very impressed with their work and only had one thing left to change in the rooms.

The walls.

 **Terry:** I am actually certain that you will like what I am about to propose for the walls.

 **Harry:** I am listening.

 **Terry:** Natural stone from the floor to about half way up the wall and then polished stone the rest of the way. I would guess something like GREY granite for the bottom and then polished RIVER marble for the top part. That way we keep up with the earth tones we already have.

Harry focused on the image in his mind and did a small piece of the wall to test the colour and texture.

 **Terry:** That is exactly what I had in mind!

 **Harry:** I also like it and it makes the room feel even warmer than before.

They shook hands on a job well done in the rooms and moved on into their shared bathroom.

The floors and walls were covered in white tiles and the taps looked like gold but it could have been bronze.

The basins were laid in a creamy marble setting and there was a white Ball and Claw bath with the same taps and a covered off shower. The shower was simply in one corner with a screen before it for privacy.

Same with the white porcelain toilet.

 **Harry:** I am a shower person. I do not enjoy baths at all.

 **Terry:** Other way around, I love a nice long bath with all the bells and whistles.

Harry nodded his head and gave a satisfied smile.

 **Harry:** What say you we go half and half? We change the door to open to either side with the room split into two parts. If you open it to the left side, YOUR side, then it opens up ONLY to your bath, toilet and basin and whatever else you decide to add to it.

To the right will be into MY side, shower, basin and toilet and whatever else I decide to add to it.

Terry liked the idea and Harry again asked the castle to change the design accordingly.

Terry just accepted the change as something Harry CAN do and went with it.

Instead of giving one door to split between them, the castle gave two doors, one on each side of the room.

 **Harry:** I am not completely sure about this but according to how this feels to my magic, this is a wish room. You simply WISH what you want to happen, focus it into your mind and then push the image with your magic.

Terry opened his door and found a plain white bathroom. He walked in and felt the room adjust to his magic.

He turned to the bath and willed it to be bigger and deeper with the taps and nozzle to the side of the bath.

The taps he decided to be silver with glass turners.

The floor and walls was covered in a natural sand stone and the basin turned into a see through design with a silver tap mixer. It also held a full length mirror to the side of it with a nice and bright light at head height.

The toilet got moved to behind a Chinese screen door with a bamboo floor.

Terry stood back and allowed Harry to see what he did. Harry was really impressed by the design and moved to his side of the room to design his bathroom.

Terry walked behind him to see what he did.

Opening the door to find the same image as with Terry's bathroom, Harry saw a simple shower nozzle with taps, a normal porcelain basin and toilet.

Nothing fancy but the bare basics.

Harry's smile grew to epic proportions and Terry got a shill down his back.

 **Terry:** Harry I really don't like THAT smile on your face.

 **Harry:** Relax Terry; it's not focused on you.

And with that said, Harry turned back to the bathroom and closed his eyes.

A few seconds later it seemed as if the room became a blur before it settled and Terry's breath caught in his throat.

Harry imagined the shower to flow into a Waterfall design, complete with the plant, rocks and pool.

The basin turned into a huge rock with a sprout for the water to the side of it.

The toilet moved to the back behind a Ivy rank plant.

The floor and walls were covered with moss and natural river sand.

The bathroom in essence turned into a forest and a waterfall WITH luxuries.

Terry just shook his head and accepted the changes.

 **Terry:** Very nice Harry!

 **Harry:** Thank you Terry.

Unbeknownst by the boys, there was a magic meter outside all the rooms that measured their occupant's changes and magic inside the room.

About a half hour ago they passed Professor Flitwick's personal record in style.

They would have a good year ahead of them for that.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **Ravenclaw Common Room**

Harry woke up early as usual, did his routine and walked down to the common room to see if there were any posts up for the beginning of the school term.

He walked over to the notice board and read through the posts.

 **Harry:** What the hell is this?

 **Mike:** Looks like you were up after curfew.

 **Harry:** It is still weekend so I do not have to be asleep by 10.

 **Mike:** Lucky you, you never left the rooms, otherwise it would have been a detention.

 **Harry:** But still, what is that for?

Harry was pointing to the score board that was sitting nicely in the middle of the notice board. His and Terry's names were outlined in gold and sat at the top of the leader board.

 **Professor Flitwick:** That Mr Potter would be the leader board for each year for the students to fill in with points earned in class or private. According to this you and Mr Boot used some pretty impressive magic last night in your room and broke MY personal record for the first year in one evening and I would ask to see it please.

 **Harry:** We have nothing to hide Professor, please follow me and I will give you a personal tour.

Flitwick nodded his head and followed Harry to his rooms.

Harry knocked on the door and peeked in to see if Terry was decent for company.

 **Harry:** Hey Terry, are you up for some company?

 **Terry:** Sure Harry, who is it?

 **Harry:** Professor Flitwick wants to see what we did last night. Apparently there is a meter for magic on the Notice board which measures and records our magic. According to it we are in the lead and have actually beaten Professor Flitwick's personal record in one night.

 **Terry:** Sure come on in. That is amazing; did we break the record for first day?

 **Flitwick:** No Mr Boot, you two individually broke the record in one evening for a WHOLE years use. You used the same amount of spells and magic in one night that I used throughout the whole year in my first year here.

There was a stunned silence between Harry, Terry and Flitwick for a few seconds.

 **WOW!**

 **Flitwick:** Wow indeed Mr Boot, your rooms look amazing! Where did you two store all the furniture and who helped you to drape everything?

 **Harry:** Use your magic and find out professor.

Harry had a grin on his face that was just daring the half Goblin Professor to do as he said. Flitwick lifted his wand and cast a revealing charm on the room and just about sat on the floor where he stood.

 **Flitwick:** This is amazing! You two should be magically exhausted from this, yet here you stand, ready and rested.

 **Harry:** Why should we be exhausted Professor?

 **Flitwick:** Most of these spells and transfigurations are for 5th year and above.

 **Terry:** Sir, we both come from varied back rounds and you should know that Pure blood kids learn magic in advance. Harry on the other hand is just… Harry.

 **Flitwick:** What do you mean by that statement Mr Boot?

 **Terry:** See for yourself Professor.

Terry walked over to the bay windows and pulled back the massive curtains before them, allowing the professor to see the windows themselves.

He was stunned into silence and just stood there blinking his eyes.

Next Terry asked him to follow him to HIS bathroom door first.

Terry opened the door and stepped aside, allowing the man to see the changes in the room and in the bathroom.

Next Terry walked across the room and opened Harry's bathroom door.

This time Flitwick really did have to sit down where he stood.

 **Terry:** This is what I meant by Harry being HARRY. He simply changed the room to fit our needs and we simply designed what we wanted and added it to the room the way we wanted it.

Flitwick stood back and actually admired the work that has gone into the redesigning of their room.

 **Flitwick:** I will be keeping my eyes on the two of you. You have set the bar very high this early in the year and now I expect you two to hold yourselves to that standard. I will keep what I have seen here for myself.

And with that said the professor turned and walked out the door back to his office where he sat down and poured himself a hefty glass of old Fire whiskey.

 **Flitwick:** This year just got turned on its head.

Harry and Terry sat in their room and wondered what happened and if whatever they did would be a good idea to do again.

The professor told them that whatever they did was good and that he would be expecting them to only give high standards of work from now on, which suited them fine.

Ravenclaws strived to do the best they could and to be the best they could be.

 **Terry:** So we actually beat Flitwick's personal record?

 **Harry:** According to what I saw on the score board, we obliterated it! Our names are in gold at the top of the board and the closest name after ours is his.

Apparently the score board held tabs on the students who passed its rooms. Going as far back as when it was created Rowena Ravenclaw. The board had a BROWS option which allowed the reader to scroll up and down to see where their standing was in accordance to those who shared the room with them.

 **Terry:** This year just got a hell of a lot better if you asked me.

 **Harry:** Have you only realised that now?

Harry laughed as he caught the pillow thrown at him by his room mate.

 **Terry:** PRAT

 **Harry:** Thank you, thank you! I will be here all year!

Harry took a deep bow and did a flourishing move with his hand.

Terry just rolled over on his bed and laughed at Harry's antics.

 **Terry:** You are one weird guy Harry, thanx for allowing me to be a part of that.

 **Harry:** Thanx for keeping my secret.

Terry nodded his head and the mood sobered up a little.

 **Harry:** Want to go EXPLORE the castle with me? We have roughly 9 hours to do so after breakfast.

 **Terry:** Sure, that sounds like a good plan. We can even make a whole treasure hunt kind of thing from it. Ask the ghosts to hide things in certain areas of the castle which we then have to go and look for.

 **Harry:** Now THAT sounds like a good plan. Do you have friends in other houses Terry?

 **Terry:** Sure and I think they would love to join the hunt with us. I am even 100% sure if we go to Professor Flitwick and ask him to announce it at breakfast, we can get a whole group of students who would join in the hunt, not just 1st years.

Harry nodded his head, moved to his cupboard and put on his most comfortable sneakers.

 **Harry:** Let's go Terry, the castle awaits us!

Harry waived his hand in an arch motion and strutted to the door.

Terry just laughed and followed Harry out and down to the Professor's office.

Harry and Terry knocked on the door and waited to be allowed entry. Once they entered the office they walked over to the desk and sat down in the chairs provided for them by the professor.

 **Flitwick:** What can I do for you gentlemen today?

 **Terry:** Well sir, we thought it would be a great end to the weekend and a great start to the new school year if you were to announce a Treasure hunt for the whole school. It would also be a great way for the 1st years to explore the castle and get to know the other students.

 **Flitwick:** And how to you propose we organise this Treasure Hunt Mr Boot?

 **Terry:** That part is easy. You simply announce it after breakfast and then get the prefects to choose their Team mates. To promote inter school companionship; you have to have a team member from every House and from every year.

 **Harry:** Then you ask the ghosts and the Castle Elves to hide clues throughout the castle for the students to find. Simple things to "POINT" the 1st year students in the right direction to the next class. Beginning at the great hall and moving through the castle to end up back at the main hall.

 **Flitwick:** This will take some time gentlemen. It is not as simple as you two seem to make it.

 **Harry:** Actually sir, it is very easy. We would even make all the clues for you to give to the ghosts and Castle Elves and get it back to you before breakfast is over. And we will only follow our own class schedules.

 **Flitwick:** Very well. I will wait for your clues after breakfast and only then will I decide if it has any merit to allow.

The boys smiled and thanked the professor before they ran off back to their rooms to find parchment and quills to take with them.

They sat at breakfast and planned the next clue after making sure the first clue was simple an understandable to everybody.

Soon they had a whole crowd around them interested in the treasure hunt. People gave clues or ideas to clues and soon they had a set of over 100 pieces of parchment with clues on them.

They thanked everybody and walked over to the professor at the head table.

 **Terry:** Professor Flitwick, we have the clues for the Hunt and we already have almost half of the hall willing and waiting for the quest to begin.

 **Flitwick:** Give me a few minutes to look this through and I will get back to you.

The boys nodded and went back to their House table to finish their meals.

A few minutes later professor Flitwick climbed onto his chair and got the attention of the student body by letting off a bang from his wand.

Their full attention was his within a few seconds.

 **Flitwick:** It was brought to my attention that some students would like to explore the castle but in a way to make it fun and educational also. We will be having a good old Treasure Hunt starting right after breakfast. The rules are simple and easy to follow.

The prefects of each year will be captains of the teams.

Each team has to have a member of each House in it.

Each team member has to complete every quest to receive the full points for the task.

Each task is set to end once every member has passed.

Team mates are allowed and actively encouraged to help their team mates complete each task.

The quests will begin here in the great hall and finish here again.

FIRST team to be back in the great hall with all your clues get 50 House points.

SECOND team gets 25 House points.

THIRD team gets 10 House points.

Every team after that gets 5 House points.

There are 16 prefects. Please come forward and pic your team mates according to House and year.

The end result will earn the winning team a further 50 points.

Second place 25 points.

Third place 10 points.

And fourth place 5 points.

Flitwick waited and watched as the teams were picked quickly and nodded when he saw no house rivalry in their eyes.

 **Flitwick:** I ask for 5 of the Castle Elves and the House ghosts to come to me please.

Flitwick waited but a few seconds before 5 Castle Elves and the House ghosts stood before him.

 **Flitwick:** Please go to every classroom in the castle and pin these clues to every door.

He handed over the parchment and watched as the eyes of the Castle Elves shone with delight at being part of some fun and games again.

 **Flitwick:** Your tasks are to make sure that all the students pass each task accordingly, please.

The ghosts nodded and floated off to set up for the Treasure Hunt to begin.

The rest of the teachers just sat back and waited to be informed about what they could do to be part of the hunt. Flitwick had discussed it with them before he stood up and they all thought it to be a good idea.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 **AN: I have decided to try my hand at some riddles. Hope you like.**

 **Hogwarts**

 **Great Hall**

There was an air of excitement hanging in the Great hall of Hogwarts. All the students stood in groups of Two 7th year prefects, Two 5th year prefects and a collection of 1st through to 4th year students mixed in.

Everybody was waiting for their clues to the beginning of the very first Treasure Hunt to be held in Hogwarts, which would also spark a tradition for many years to come.

 **Flitwick:** 7th year prefects come and collect your first clue please. You have 10 minutes to discuss what your plan of action will be before you will be allowed to leave and hunt down your second clue and first task.

The prefects stepped forward and collected their clues. Forming small groups along the House tables, they then proceeded to open the first clue and plan their next point of action.

 **TEAM RAVENCLAW:** Clue 1: I sometimes walk like an animal, but watch out for my scratchy personality.

 **TEAM HUFFLEPUFF:** Clue 1: I bubble and boil and brew a stew, look for me and learn something new.

 **TEAM SLYTHERIN:** Clue 1: Green and brown without a frown. Come grow your knowledge.

 **TEAM GRIFFENDOR:** Clue 1: Knowledge is power they say, what makes them say what they say?

 **Flitwick:** Teams, on my whistle you will move as a group onto your next clue. Once there you will have to complete the task to collect the next clue. GOOD LUCK and may you all have fun!

 **3; 2; 1… frrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrt!**

The teams moved as one to the massive door and split up as the clues divided them. There was a general shuffle as everybody wanted to see what was happening and be part of the game.

 **TEAM RAVENCLAW** was first to their destination at the Transfiguration class. It was common knowledge for the older students that Professor McGonagall was an Tabby cat Animagus and that she had a very select personality.

 **WELCOME TO THE TRANSFIGURATION CLASS ROOM. THE TEACHER HERE IS PROFESSOR MINERVA McGONAGALL. SHE ALSO HAPPENS TO BE THE DEPUTY HEAD MISTRESS. WHAT IS SHE ALSO?**

The older students kept quiet and allowed the 1st years to guess the answer. Once they were certain of the correct answer, they answered it to the ghost and waited for the next one to be given to them.

 **1** **st** **year:** She is also the Head of House for Gryffindor.

 **Bloody Barron:** Correct, now for your TASK. Transfigure this mouse into a tea cup.

 **4** **th** **year:** No problem.

 **Bloody Barron:** Correct, you may proceed.

He gave them their next clue and watched as they bundled together to discuss their new plan of action.

 **TEAM HUFFLEPUFF** got to their destination next and stepped into the room for their task.

 **WELCOME TO THE POITIONS CLASS ROOM. HERE YOU WILL LEARN TO BREW ALL KINDS OF AMAZING POTIONS AND LOTIONS. YOUR PROFESSOR HERE IS PROFESSOR SEVERUS SNAPE. HE IS ALSO THE HEAD OF HOUSE FOR HOUSE SLYTHERIN. WHAT ELSE IS HE?**

Again the older students kept quiet to allow the younger student to guess the answer.

 **2** **nd** **year:** He is the youngest Potion master in history.

 **Sir Nic:** Correctly identify the following potions.

 **7** **th** **year:** That is the Draught of Living Death, that is a common Boil Cure Cream and THAT is Felix Falisidat the Good Luck Potion.

 **Sir Nic:** Very clever there lad, here is your next clue, have fun!

The students once again huddled together to figure out their next clue.

 **TEAM GRYFFINDOR** was the next to come to their destination.

 **WELCOME TO THE HISTORY OF MAGIC CLASS ROOM. YOUR TEACHER HERE IS PROFESSOR BINNS. WHAT ELSE IS HE?**

This time there was no need for waiting as the very informative Ms Granger all but spat out the answer.

 **Ms Granger:** Professor Cuthbert Binns is the only ghost teacher.

 **The Fat Friar:** Your knowledge is vast, yet hold too dear what you think is good and soon it will bring you more heartache than what was needed young lady. Your answer is correct, you may proceed.

 **As for your task** : **Who is the current Chief of Gringots and how did he get to that position?**

 **7** **th** **year:** That would be Chief Ragnarok the 3rd. he received the position right after his father died and right after he battled for position to the death.

 **The Fat Friar:** That is correct, here is your next clue.

The student moved closer together to figure out their next clue. Nobody was impressed with the way Ms Granger just jumped at the answer.

 **TEAM SLYTHERIN** was last only because they had to walk all the way to the green houses.

 **WELCOME TO THE 1** **st** **THROUGH TO 3** **rd** **YEAR GREEN HOUSES AND THE HERBOLOGY CLASS ROOMS. YOUR PROFESSOR HERE IS PROFESSOR POMONA SPROUT. WHAT OTHER POSITION DOES SHE HOLD DEAR?**

 **1** **st** **year:** She loves her plants almost as much as she loves her wards. She is also the Head of House for the Hufflepuffs.

 **The Grey Lady:** Well done and please enjoy the rest of your day. As for your task, you need to re-pot those Mandrakes and successfully let them settle again.

 **Neville stepped up:** May I help with that please? My uncle taught me a trick about them.

And so with little difficulty, Neville simply turned them upside down and slowly removed the old pot. He then gently lowered the Mandrake into its new pot with warmed soil before covering it with a sleeping charm. Not one Mandrake woke up to scream its head off.

 **The Grey Lady:** THAT was very well done and I will be the first to let the teachers know of your efforts young one.

Neville just blushed and re-joined the rest of the students.

The students thanked the ghost and moved together to figure out the next clue.

Down in the great hall there was a score board to keep tabs on all the tasks passed and to see who got to their quests first.

So far it was a close race as all the questions were relative easy.

 **RAVENCLAW**

 **HUFFLEPUFF**

 **GRYFFINDOR**

 **SLYTHERIN**

Most of the teachers were having a good time just relaxing and making bets on who would be next to their task.

One in particular was most upset with the whole idea of allowing the students to bond like this, but he kept quiet for now. His voice would have begged too many questions if he was to have declined the little get together.

Dumbledore was not a happy camper right now and he wished to get back to his office and his lovely Lemon Drops.

The tasks followed smoothly and the kids had all manner of fun. Every task got more and more difficult, but it remained fun none the less.

 **Question:** Zip Zap. Flip Flam. Fix you up Spic and Span.

 **Answer:** The infirmary, Madame Poppy Pomfrey

 **Task:** Correctly set the broken bone.

 **Question:** Blink and I am gone, stare and maybe you will see me again.

 **Answer:** The Astronomy tower, Professor Aurora Sinistra

 **Task:** Which constellation am I pointing at?

 **Question:** Not all of us can scare you, but some of don't need to…

 **Answer:** Care of Magical Creatures, Professor Silvanus Kettleburn

 **Task:** Approach the box and identify the animal inside.

 **Question:** High and low. Fast or slow. Where shall we go?

 **Answer:** The Quidditch Field, Professor Rolanda Hooch, Flying Instructor.

 **Task:** Mount the broom and perform a figure EIGHT.

 **Question:** I am the last one to see the last left overs you had.

 **Answer:** The Kitchens, The Castle Elves.

 **Task:** What is the relationship between elves and wizards?

 **Question:** Shuffle me here and shuffle me there. I will find you and get you sent to detention.

 **Answer:** Mr Argus Filch, Caretaker of Hogwarts, has a cat familiar.

 **Task:** Why is it dangerous to use spells in the hallways between classes?

 **Question:** It may look like chicken scratches now, but give me a spark and I will make you go WOW!

 **Answer:** Ancient runes classroom, Professor Bathsheda Babbling

 **Task:** Correctly identify the following runes, arrange them in the correct order and power up the rune.

 **Question:** Right next door or just down the street, somewhere along the line of time, we WILL meet.

 **Answer:** Muggle Studies classroom,ProfessorCharity Burbage

 **Task:** Correctly identify the following items.

The students were having a blast. They greeted each other as they passed in the hallways and exchanged riddles and tasks they already did.

But the hunt was on for FIRST PLACE and the grand prise of 50 House points.

 **Question:** My charm is not the only one I have.

 **Answer:** Charms classroom, Professor Filius Flitwick, Duel Champion and Instructor

 **Task:** Perform the Colour changing charm, from red to blue.

 **Question:** Ask and your answer shall be looked for.

 **Answer:** Irma Prince, School librarian.

 **Task:** Why is it considered rude to make noise in the library?

 **Question:** The future holds many ways to a different path. Will you walk it or have you already walked it?

 **Answer:** Professor Sybill Trelawney, Seer and Divination teacher.

 **Task:** Correctly predict who would be next to enter here.

 **Question:** I give those who seek more than what they have a way to look at what they have in a seeking manner.

 **Answer:** Professor Septima Vector, Arithmancy classroom.

 **Task:** According to the equation before you, what will happen to the end result if you add one more day?

The student laughed and made fun of each other but it was always in good humour. Nobody got hurt and everybody had a good time.

The race was now on to see who would be the first to enter the great hall and finish off with 50 House points.

There was some noise coming from outside the grand doors and soon there was an explosion of faces as a bunch of kids ran into the hall.

 **FIRST PLACE GOES TO HUFFLEPUFF TEAM 3.**

 **SECOND PLACE GOES TO SLYTHERIN TEAM 2.**

 **THIRD PLACE GOES TO SLYTHERIN TEAM 4.**

 **FOURTH GOES TO RAVENCLAW TEAM 1.**

 **FITH GOES TO HUFFLEPUFF TEAM 1.**

 **SIXTH GOES TO GRYFFINDOR TEAM 2.**

 **SEVENTH GOES TO GRYFFINDOR TEAM 4.**

 **EIGHTH GOES TO SLYTHERIN TEAM 1.**

 **NINTH GOES TO HUFFLEPUFF TEAM 4.**

 **TENTH GOES TO RAVENCLAW TEAM 3.**

 **ELEVENTH GOES TO RAVENCLAW TEAM 4.**

 **TWELTH PLACE GOES TO HUFFLEPUFF TEAM 2 AND THAT MAKES THEM THE OVER ALL WINNERS!**

 **THIRTEENTH PLACE GOES TO SLYTHERIN TEAM 3 AND MAKES THEM SECOND OVER ALL.**

 **FOURTEENTH PLACE GOES TO GRYFFINDOR TEAM 1.**

 **FIFTEENTH PLACE GOES TO RAVENCLAW TEAM 2 MAKING THEM THIRD OVER ALL.**

 **SIXTEENTH PLACE GOES TO GRYFFINDOR TEAM 3 PLACING THEM IN FOURTH OVER ALL.**

 **Flitwick:** Well done to everybody who finished the race, you all did amazingly well in all your tasks and helped those in your group when needed. I commend you all for sportsmanship and a game well played.

 **Time to calculate your scores:**

 **Hufflepuff: 50 - 5 – 5 – 5 – 50 = 115**

 **Slytherin: 25 – 5 – 5 – 5 -25 = 65**

 **Ravenclaw: 10 – 5 – 5 – 5 – 10 = 35**

 **Gryffindor: 5 – 5 – 5 – 5 – 5 = 25**

As soon as the professor stopped speaking there was a massive roar of thunderous applause. Everybody was on their feet congratulating the next person. Good jibes were made for Better Luck Next Time and Next Time We Will Win.

The teachers were shocked and pleased at the show of sportsmanship and inter house companionship.

If only they knew then that it was merely the beginning of the changes that would affect the whole wizarding word for the rest of their lives.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **An: Sorry for the wait.. had a little bit of writers block. Back to the story.**

 **Hogwarts**

 **Great hall**

 **2** **nd** **September**

The great hall slowly filled up with hungry students. Everybody still had good moods to go around and soon the conversations turned back to the previous day's activities.

House barriers fell quicker than a tumbling deck of cards and soon the tables were mixed and matched according to the TEAMS from the day before.

Crossing of the Houses were not forbidden, but it was actively encouraged at the moment as all the teachers came into the hall and smiled at the new setting.

Dumbledore tried to get it changed back, but it turned out that being a know-it-all bookworm sometimes had it advantages. Jumping to the chance of advertising her knowledge without being asked for it, Hermione stood up and publically spoke out of turn.

 **Miss Granger:** Excuse me sir, but according to the book; HOGWARTS, A HISTORY, we only need to sit according to Houses during Welcoming and End of year feasts. Inter house co-operation is actually encouraged within the book. Why would you be trying to go against that?

 **Dumbledore:** I am merely suggesting that students learn to accept their own houses first before venturing to others Miss Granger. And that will be 5 points from Gryffindor for disrespecting a teacher in public.

 **Miss Granger:** I was not disrespecting you in any way Headmaster, but I had the right to ask that question as it has merit to all of us here.

 **Dumbledore:** 5 more points for back chatting Miss Granger.

 **Miss Granger:** This is outrageous! Surely it is against the rules for a teacher to take points from a student for simply asking a question and making a HONEST statement?

 **Dumbledore:** That will be…

 **McGonagall:** That will be 15 points TO Gryffindor for a question and statement well-made and thought of Miss Granger. Now please return to your meal.

Hermione was not a happy camper for having lost points in such a manner, but she was satisfied to get more back from her Head of House.

McGonagall gave the first year girl an approving look before she turned her full attention to the headmaster and flipped a Silencing spell up around them.

 **McGonagall:** What are you playing at Albus?

 **Flitwick:** I would also like to know that answer.

 **Dumbledore:** What do you mean? She was clearly out of line. I simply stated the truth.

 **McGonagall:** The truth that does not exist! Where in the rules does it state that students are NOT allowed to mix with other Houses?

 **Dumbledore:** Nowhere, but..

 **McGonagall:** Then you will address the student body right now and amend your earlier statement. You will also apologise to Miss Granger for punishing her unjustly. Do I make myself clear here Albus?

 **Dumbledore:** Now see here! I will not be spoken to like that in MY school. The rules are there to amend according to ME and none of you have the right to challenge me on my decision like this! I will have you all on probation for this!

 **McGonagall: Majority rules Albus. You are out of order, NOT us.**

 **Dumbledore: HOW DARE YOU?**

 **McGonagall:** I dare because it is the truth. You have overstepped your authority. This is a school Albus, not one of your WIZAGAMONT sessions! Here WE have more say than you do. The school itself has decided that you have overstepped. Look behind you Albus.

Slowly turning around as he knew what was waiting for him. Albus saw the Sorting Hat floating above his chair (THRONE). Albus's shoulders firmed at this and he simply nodded his head before he walked out of the Great Hall and back to his office.

However when he got to the entrance of his office, the Gargoyle did not want to move away for him. He named all his passwords but still no entry was allowed to him.

Turning around at a sound behind him, Albus saw the whole teaching body standing behind him.

 **McGonagall:** The school has decided that you no longer have the best interest at heart for her children and has denied you the entry of the HEADMASTER's office. You have one of three choices open to you at the moment Albus.

 **ONE:** Willingly resign as Headmaster and have the option of being a professor.

 **TWO:** Willingly resign as Headmaster and have the option of sitting on the board of governors.

 **THREE:** Willingly resign and follow your other responsibilities only.

There are no other choices for you here. You have sealed your fate in the school with your pettiness towards the students.

 **Dumbledore:** This is not the end of this. I will have you all fired.

With those words, Dumbledore tried to Apperate out of the school but found himself turning around and round with no effect. Accepting defeat for the moment, he simply turned again and walked out of the school's main doors. He got as far as the main gate, but was once again denied exit.

 **Dumbledore:** What now?

 **McGonagall:** You have to RESIGN from the position as Headmaster.

 **Dumbledore:** FINE!

 **McGonagall: Say the words Albus. Your trickery will not work this time.**

 **Dumbledore:** I, Albus Brian Wulfric Percival Dumbledore, hereby resign from the post of Headmaster of the School of Hogwarts.

There was a pulse and a significant flash as School Ward magic moved itself away from the EX Headmaster. However the real surprise came when it did not settle on one of the attending teachers, but faded back into the school.

Everybody watched it for a few seconds before they turned and saw Albus out the front gates.

 **McGonagall:** When will I be expecting a letter of demand from you Albus? I do appreciate to be notified beforehand of such things, seeing as though I will have to go now and CLEAN up YOUR mess. I just hope you kept with your duties as the headmaster and kept your paperwork up to date.

 **Dumbledore:** What paperwork? I am the headmaster, not a paper pusher! That was your job as the DEPUTY.

There was a stunned silence for a few seconds before McGonagall actually burst out laughing.

 **McGonagall:** Thank you for finally showing your true colours Albus. You have cost the students of this school enough harm. No more will they suffer YOUR stupidity and pettiness. I will personally GO and speak with the board and put in a petition to have you brought up on charges for endangerment to the students. And I will be pushing for the maximum time period! Now, GET YOUR ASS OFF THE PROPERTY!

Almost every student was standing on the steps of the Castle by this time and clearly heard McGonagall tell the EX-Headmaster to get his ASS off the property.

A stunned silence followed as they all heard the threats from the EX-Headmaster to the Deputy Headmistress.

Harry was inwardly laughing his ass off at the display of childish behaviour from the old goat. Shouting and screaming threats and quite frankly having a temper tantrum in front of the complete population of the school.

" **Harry's thoughts** _ **":**_ _I will have to send a perfect copy of this to the Nation. They will treat this in the right manner and have that old fool up on so many charges; it will leave his head spinning for years to come._

McGonagall turned away from the fuming mad man and simply walked back to the school. She was followed by all the teachers and soon stood before the student body.

 **McGonagall:** Seeing as though you all are present, I find myself in the position to give you all some disturbing and good news. I have always found that getting rid of the BAD news first tended to make the GOOD news so much better.

The BAD news is that the Headmaster has made this school into his private play thing and has done much damage to you and to so many others before you.

WE as the teachers have decided that the past shall not repeat itself and have demanded that Mr Dumbledore STEP DOWN from his post as Headmaster.

Now, he has the right to contest this decision with the board of governors, but WE stand a better chance with them as they will fall under the generation that Mr Dumbledore has slighted.

I will personally GO to them as soon as I am finished here and petition for the position of Headmistress.

WE will also fight for YOUR rights in this and ask you all to take the time now and look back on what has happened now.

We encourage you ALL to write to your parents or guardians and to let them know what has happened here.

We will allow you this week to get all in order if some of you wish to take the opportunity to change schools or to even change Houses within the school, as the old placements hold no sway now.

You can choose to stay where you are or you may change your House affiliation.

The students stood for a few seconds, taking in what was said to them and then patiently awaited the other shoe to drop.

 **McGonagall:** The good news is that you all stand at the threshold of a new beginning.

Never before has this happened.

The school itself decided that Mr Dumbledore was not worth it to be Headmaster anymore.

The wards and position of headmaster has retracted back into the school and awaits the announcement of the new Headmaster or Headmistress to be made.

We stand on the steps of a NEW SCHOOL so to speak.

We the teachers ask you, the students, to stand with us now and help us to make this the Premier School it once was again.

There was a soft murmur amongst the students for a few seconds before they all turned to the teachers and a mighty applause erupted.

The decision was made and the school will forever be changed because of it.

The teachers in turn applauded the students and they all re-entered the Castle and took seat in the Great Hall.

 **McGonagall:** I have taken the duty of spokesperson for the teachers and we encourage you all to step forward with advice or suggestions on how we can make this the best change possible.

For now we will hold simple classes for all years here in the Great Hall until such time as a new Headmaster or Mistress has been appointed.

We will then hold a resorting of ALL students who wish for it.

Next we will hold an open debate for all present and past students in the hopes of getting this school started in the right mind set.

We will adjust the curriculum accordingly and add new subjects to promote the optimum education for everybody.

All teachers will also be re-evaluated in their posts and additional teachers will be added to our family to secure the best education for you.

But for now, please eat and begin your day as it is the beginning of a new year.

Parchment, quills and ink will be supplied for those who wish to write to their parents or guardians about what happened here.

If memory statements are requested, we will supply those accordingly.

There was a polite applause for Professor McGonagall's speech and the students turned to their meals and discussions for the new school and what they were going to tell their parents and guardians.

At the teacher's table there was a collective release of held breaths. The students were taking the changes much better than they thought.

Maybe change was a good thing.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

 **Hogwarts**

 **Great Hall**

 **2** **nd** **September**

 **Harry:** I wish you could have seen it with your own eyes! He was standing outside the gates and stomping his feet like an infant.

It was a precious moment.

Anyway, here is the memory of the event and everything that happened after that. Hope you have fun with it.

 **Ragnarok:** I will see to it that it reaches the right eyes ASAP.

For now though I wish to give you some good news.

With the release of the wards of the school, it has come to OUR attention that Dumbledore has been holding out on much more information that was necessary.

There are a few heirs that need to come in to the bank to accept their inheritances.

I will send a list of the names to Professor McGonagall and she can see to it that the named people gets here as soon as possible before the ministry has claim to those vaults.

On a more personal note…

How does it feel to have the wards of the Castle?

 **Harry:** It was a mad rush I can tell you that much.

Hit me like a ton of bricks when it shifted, but the Castle is sentient and allowed the rush of information and power to gradually fill me.

She is quite the Lady.

There are a few things WE will have to get rid of ASAP, but otherwise all is well in the school.

I will contact you as soon as I have had a chance to speak with the Guardians.

I know for a fact that McGonagall will not stand for harmful things inside the Castle.

 **Ragnarok:** Agreed. We will await your call and be ready to cleanse whatever needs to be.

I must say, you do not do halves very well.

Flitwick has come to see me and has had many praises for you and your room mate.

I congratulate you on rendering him speechless.

 **Harry:** It was not meant, but greatly appreciated none the less.

He is a great man and holds his responsibilities close to his heart.

 **Ragnarok:** That he does, even from a young age he has taken to his duties with a fierce attitude.

The Nation is proud of who he has turned out to be in both our worlds.

 **Harry: INDEED.**

A few days later and the Castle played host to the first ever debate for positions of teachers and students, and the election of a new Headmaster or Mistress.

The subject of re-instating old subjects and new ones was also the talk of the town.

The main event was the arrival of the Board of Governors and Dumbledore, followed by the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge.

The Great Hall also played host to well over 1 000 parents and guardians as well as the current students of the School.

To the side of the teacher's table sat the press and the Wizarding Wireless.

 **McGonagall:** Ladies and Gentlemen, honoured guests, parents and guardians, students and teachers and our esteemed PRESS. Welcome to all at this 1st Debate at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft.

We wish to remind you all that this a SCHOOL sanctioned debate and that manners and respect WILL be expected at all times.

First order to the floor will be that of appointing a new Headmaster or Mistress to the School.

This position is open to all present **EXCEPT** to Mr Dumbledore.

Dumbledore was on his feet so fast; he actually knocked his chair backwards.

 **Dumbledore: WHY AM I EXCLUDED?**

 **McGonagall: BECAUSE YOU RESIGNED!**

 **Dumbledore: I was forced to!**

 **McGonagall: You did so willingly. Otherwise the wards would not have shifted away from you. Now sit down and be quiet or you will be asked to leave.**

McGonagall stared down the old man and soon had him submit defeat.

 **McGonagall:** As I was saying, the position is open to everyone here and to anyone who wishes to extend their names to the position.

The Sorting Hat will be the judge for this and select the best person for the job. All you need to do is drop your name inside it.

Next we will discuss what the position will entail and which responsibilities follow it.

After that we will break for TEA TIME.

We will begin then with the appointment of the new teachers and the reappointment of the old ones **. All posts will be re-evaluated.**

We will then brake up for lunch.

Next will be the resorting of those students who wish so.

After all this, we will then open the floor to you all and to our esteemed guests to decide which subject will be dropped and which ones will be added to ensure the BEST education for our NEW generation of witches and wizards.

Following that we have decided that each HOUSE will have its own dedicated Guardians.

These guardians will only have one job and that will be to be available to the students in their common rooms.

They will have the authority to deduct points and assign detentions.

 **Are there any questions before we begin the debate?**

 **Silence**

 **McGonagall:** Very well. I ask Madam Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement to please join me on stage.

As you all know by now, Madam Bones is a fair and strict believer in the law.

I vote for her to be Madam Spokesperson for the debate. Can I have a second?

If it was under other circumstances it would have been very funny, but almost as one the whole student body's hands went up.

 **Madam Bones:** I take that as a resounding second and thank you for the vote of confidence.

First order to the floor please.

Anybody who wishes to submit their names as Headmaster or Headmistress, please do so now.

There was a general shuffle of feet and a group of about 100 people stood to submit their names.

Professors McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick and Sprout were called by the Hat to submit their names as well.

A few minutes later the Sorting Hat turned itself right side up and dropped out one slip of paper.

Madam Bones walked over and picked it up.

 **Madam Bones:** I have read and confirmed the name on the parchment.

The position for Headmaster goes to Arthur Weasley.

Please step forward to take the oath.

 **Lucius Malfoy:** I believe that will not be possible. You see he already has a "job" at the ministry and one cannot have two conflicting posts at the same time.

Lucius Malfoy said this with way to much smugness in his voice for the liking of almost every person in attendance.

 **S.A.M:** That has been taken into consideration and it has been decided by MAGIC that Mr Weasley WILL be the next Headmaster.

His position at the Ministry has already been vacated and his position as Headmaster has already been approved.

Do you wish to be known as the one who TRIED to stand against the wishes of MAGIC Lord Malfoy?

 **Lucius Malfoy:** Certainly not. A slight oversight on information I assure you.

Malfoy said as he bowed out and sat back down with a scowl on his face.

 **S.A.M:** Very well then, Mr Weasley if you could please join Madam Bones on the stage and accept the vow as Headmaster.

Arthur Weasley stood up in a daze. Yes he put his name in the hat, but he never expected to be the one to be chosen.

Stepping up on the stage, he walked over to where Madam Bones was standing and removed his wand from his inner pocket to initiate the vow.

 **S.A.M:** You can put away your wand Mr Weasley. This vow will be made in the presence of MAGIC.

There came a rush of warm wind and it filled the Great Hall from roof to floor. Every heart was filled with peace.

Those who knew what was about to happen, stood up and bowed their heads in show of respect.

Those persons being Harry, Sirius, Flitwick, Ragnarok and the small group of Goblin guards with him.

MAGIC appeared and smiled to her children.

 **MAGIC:** _ **Blessings to you all on this momentous day.**_

 _ **The beginning of a new age for all who sit here and those who could not join us today.**_

 _ **It is with a joyous heart that I join you here and with my greatest wish for the event to be the best for the future and those who enter it.**_

 _ **As for you my child, do you take this blessing in your position with an open hearts and swear to uphold all that goes with it?**_

 _ **Do you swear to be the best that you can be and to carry those in your care to be the best they can be?**_

 **Arthur Weasley:** This oath I take with my whole heart and swear to uphold all that comes with it. With Your blessings Great Mother, I solemnly swear on my very soul and magic to be the best I can be and to carry those under my care to be the best they can be.

 **MAGIC:** _ **Then with My blessing, I name you, Arthur Weasley, Headmaster for Hogwarts, School for Magic.**_

 _ **S.A.M will be your confidant and second in command.**_

 _ **I will leave it to you to decide on a deputy to assist you in your task.**_

A rush of magic sealed Her words and She was gone from sight.

Nobody moved in fear of losing the wondrous feeling __they held in their hearts.

It started as a single pair of hands clapping, but soon turned into a thunderous wave of applause to welcome Headmaster Weasley to his new position.

 **Headmaster Weasley:** I thank you all from the bottom of my heart for this privilege. I will serve you all to the best of my abilities until the end of my days.

The crowd again showed their approval with thunderous applause.

 **Madam Bones:** Congratulations Arthur. I know you will do us proud and lift the School for Magic up to be the best there is.

Next on the agenda, what the position of being Headmaster will entail.

ONE: The current Headmaster WILL be responsible for every student under his care.

TWO: The current Headmaster WILL ensure that a yearly budget will be available for upgrades to school property, including the INFERMARY, LIBRARY, BROOMS and GREENHOUSES.

THREE: The current Headmaster WILL ensure that future students are made aware of school policies before joining Hogwarts.

FOUR: The current Headmaster will ensure that all rules will be amended and adjusted where necessary.

FIVE: The current Headmaster WILL ensure that the WARDS of the Castle are at optimum levels to protect the students and teachers.

SIX: The current Headmaster WILL cooperate with the CHAMPION OF MAGIC in protecting Magic and ensuring that future generations have the best provided for them.

 **Madam Bones:** Do you agree with these requirements?

 **Headmaster Weasley: WITH MY WHOLE HEART.**

 **Madam Bones:** Then it is me extreme pleasure to welcome you to the community as HEADMASTER ARTHUR WEASLEY, HEADMASTER TO HOGWARTS, SCHOOL FOR MAGIC!

THE FOLLOWING APPLAUSE WAS CLOSE TO DEAFINING.

 **Madam Bones:** We will now break for Tea and give our guests some time to mingle.

The DEBATE will continue in 45 minutes.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

 **Hogwarts School for Magic**

 **Great Hall**

 **Madam Bones:** Order please, we begin the DEBATE with the appointing of new teachers and the re-appointing of the old teachers positions.

Current positions available in Alphabetical order are as follows.

ACCOUNTING

ADVANCED ALCHEMY

ADVANCED ANCIENT RUNES

ADVANCED ANCIENT STUDIES

ADVANCED ARITHMANCY

ADVANCED ASTRONOMY

ADVANCED CHARMS

ADVANCED CREATURE CARE

ADVANCED CHEMISTRY

ADVANCED DARK ARTS

ADVANCED DEFENCE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS

ADVANCED DUELING

ADVANCED ECONOMICS

ADVANCED HEALING

ADVANCED HERBOLOGY

ADVANCED HISTORY

ADVANCED LANGUAGES

ADVANCED NON MAGICAL STUDIES

ADVANCED MAGICAL THEORY

ADVANCED POTIONS

ADVANCED TRANSFIGURATION

ADVANCED WEAPONS

ALCHEMY

ANCIENT RUNES

ANCIENT STUDIES

APPERATION

ARITHMANCY

ART

ASTRONOMY

CARE OF MAGICAL AND NON MAGICAL CREATURES

CHARMS

CHEMISTRY

DARK ARTS

DEFENCE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS

DIVINATION

DUELING

ECONOMICS

ETIQUETTE

FENCING

FIRST AID

FLYING

GHOST STUDIES

HEALING

HERBOLOGY

HISTORY OF MAGIC

JONIOR AUROR TRAINING

LANGUAGES

NON MAGICAL ART

NON MAGICAL STUDIES

MAGICAL THEORY

POTIONS

TRANSFIGURATION

WEAPONS

These are the new and old subjects that are available from this year onwards.

New classes can be added as time goes by.

Additional classes like the Study of PIERAGE and Magical Cultures can be taken as an elective.

As Madam Bones spoke, her words were written on a floating board to the side of the stage where everybody could see it clearly.

 **Madam Bones:** Is there anybody who would like to add a subject or maybe debate the removal of one?

There were a few murmurs but nobody spoke up.

 **Madam Bones:** Then I suggest we get the show on the road and get to the evaluating part of the teachers.

The new positions will be advertised in the DAILY PROPHET and on the WIZARDING WIRELESS.

Once again, anybody who wishes to put their names forward for a position, can do so by writing their names and wanted position on a piece of parchment and dropping it in the Sorting Hat.

Once all the positions have been filled, the advanced studies will be put up for adoption.

The current Professor for the subject **COULD** adopt that subject, or it will fall to a new Professor all together.

No Professor can hold more than **TWO** positions at the same time.

This goes for the subjects like POTIONS and CHEMISTRY. They might be linked, but both needs a dedicated Professor to do them justice.

Professors are allowed to have Teachers Assistants during the year for classes only, **NOT** for marking assignments, tests or exams.

Elective Classes that do not run every day can be substituted by one or more Professor **IF** they have a mastery or degree in it.

ANY QUESTIONS?

Once again there were some murmurs but nobody stood up.

 **Madam Bones:** Okay then, according to how I see this, we can now break for lunch and meet up after that to discuss which students wish to be resorted.

In the case of too many students going into one house, the HOUSE system will fall away and the students will then go according to YEAR alone.

The HOUSES will still exist, but only in situations like HOUSE teams for Quiddich or other clubs.

As usual all students will line up and sit for the Sorting Hat to resort them according to their wishes.

ANY QUESTIONS?

This time there was a stir in the crowds and a woman stood up.

 **Mrs Thomas:** I only have one question. Will the students have to get new robes? Not many people can afford to change robes twice a year.

 **Madam Bones:** No, they would not have to change robes.

Their marked robes will be used if they participate in one of the activities in school time to show to which team they belong.

Other than that their normal school wear will simply be charmed into a formal white long sleeve shirt with buttons, a short sleeve shirt with buttons, long black slacks for boys and a black skirt for girls. Black socks and black shoes.

Their outer robes will be plain black and their winter cloaks will be the same.

If the involved student wishes to show a little bit more of team spirit and they can charm their clothes by themselves, they may wear team colours all through the year.

They will also receive points toward their year meter for a spell well done.

Points that have already been earned will simply be carried over into the new system.

The individual student will also build up merits for themselves by doing small things like this to show team spirit.

Does this satisfy your question Mrs Thomas?

 **Mrs Thomas:** Yes thank you Madam Bones.

 **Madam Bones:** ANY OTHER QUESTIONS?

Madam Bones was met with silence this time and continued to dismiss the crowd to go and enjoy their lunch.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

 **HOGWARTS**

 **GREAT HALL**

 **AFTER LUNCH**

During lunch the students all basically bunched up into a corner of the Great Hall and had a student meeting.

Simple questions like " **Is it worth it to cancel all houses?"** and statements like **"Things will be much simpler if you logically think about it".**

Right down to accusations like **"I bet everything would still be the same if it was not for the know it all who started it all."** (That student met the bad end of about 100 stinging hexes).

It all boiled down to the student deciding that the new student year option was indeed the best way to go and they decided to let their voices be heard right after lunch was finished.

 **Madam Bones:** Well now that we are all fed and watered, I think it is time for our first student to please come forward and be resorted.

 **Oliver Wood:** Excuse me Madam Bones, but we the student body have decided to forgo the resorting and accept the new BY YEAR option available to us.

We feel it brings us closer together as a school and promotes friendships between people who would never be friends otherwise due to the IDIOCY of simply being in a different HOUSE.

We also agree with the point system and the individual merit accumulation.

Furthermore we have decided AS A TEAM that the School prefects must be chosen by their individual merits as a student, NOT their popularity.

We also believe that the new subjects offered to us will be much better for our futures and will be essential in our searches for job opportunities in the normal AND magical worlds.

We also agree with the amendment to the Professors to only be allowed TWO subjects.

On the subject of having devoted House Guardians, we submit the following suggestion.

Parents or guardians who do not have work at the moment due to the war are to be employed on a ROTATING basis between the years.

We also submit the New Year system to be allowed according to accessibility to the students.

The higher years are to be placed in the towers and higher levels where we can be closer to our main subjects.

The lower years are to be placed in the lower levels to be closer to the subject that apply to them more.

We have also decided to have a Spokesperson for the boys and the girls, a "in between man" if you would.

We also suggest that regular study sessions be held in the Great Hall by EVERYBODY as an incentive for the lower years to actually see what awaits them in the years to come.

The higher years feel that it will help in the growth of the student IQ and will boost our current standing in the rating of schools.

We have also planned a get together between us and the Professors to design a MAP of the school and the surrounding area to make it easier for new student to get around.

Lastly, WE have decided to petition the removal of all **HARMFUL CREATURES** from the Forbidden Forest AND The Black Lake. It is a critical part of our environment BUT we are not allowed to take full advantage of it.

Oliver Wood finished his assigned speech and sat down. It was up to the adults now to decide if the students had valid points or not.

The Press loved every moment of it and all you could hear from their side was scribbling and soft whispers.

The Wizarding Wireless was commenting every other sentence and recording every word spoken.

The attending adults just sat back and thought everything through. This was a huge decision to make and it had to be perfect to even consider it.

At the Head table Arthur Weasley could not be prouder to be the new Headmaster. HIS students were showing their true colours in stepping up to the plate and accepting change as a means to a brighter future.

 **Arthur Weasley:** You have my full support in every point you just made.

I will go above and beyond to see that it works.

I will stand with you until it work if need be and pull just as hard as everybody here to DRAG this school into the future.

BRAVO to you the Student Body for your TEAMWORK in deciding what you all believe to be the best option for YOURSELVES and those to yet follow in your footsteps.

Hogwarts is now indeed a School to be proud of and to fight for to be the best it can be.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

 **Hogwarts**

 **Great Hall**

 **After lunch**

Headmaster Arthur Weasley sat in his chair at the head table with the biggest and brightest smile on his face.

His life turned from mediocre to brilliant in the space of a few hours and he couldn't be happier about it.

He was close to the matter close to his heart, his children and their futures.

He was also in the position to see that future bloom into something to be proud of.

AND THEN IT CAME TO A BRILIANT HIGH POINT.

Oliver Wood was a good kid. He was shy but brave and he portrayed his role as spokesperson perfectly.

All the point the students raised was valid to the point of being painfully brutal and honest.

They had clearly thought their questions and suggestions through and planned the execution of their speech out to the last word.

Flawless simplicity and efficiency.

ARTHUR JUST HAD TO SMILE AND BE PROUD.

" _ **Hogwarts is now indeed a school to be proud of and to fight for to be the best it can be."**_

These were not just empty words, they had meaning to the family man and he would be damned if ANYBODY tried to take it away from them now.

He stood at the forefront of a new era and he would fight tooth and nail to see it through to the end of his days.

The Weasley kids stood to the side and watched as their father addressed the crowd in the Main Hall.

Persey Weasley was a stout student and believed in rules. He stood proud and looked his fellow students in the eye, almost challenging them to say something about his father.

Fred and George Weasley were naughty little shits, but they also stood proud and beamed 100Kw smiles at everybody who looked their way.

Ronald Weasley… now here was your perfect example of a science experiment gone wrong OR being switched at birth.

He stood with his hands on his hips and declaring that he was now somehow more special than the rest of the school seeing as though his FATHER IS NOW THE HEADMASTER.

The pompous prick had the bad end of over a hundred wands pointed at him in a matter of a second and sadly was not clever enough to shut up at that moment.

He was however spared the trip to the infirmary when his father stopped the assault on him and assigned him to a whole years' worth of detentions which included a night with every professor available and every after school class on offer after that.

The great hall soon cleared after that as it was decided to have a semi break for the teachers and students to get a hang of the new system. Students were to write essays about how they would make their year group better and how they saw the experience to better their time in school.

Older year students were assigned PREP TESTS from previous years to study and keep their minds on graduating or be prepared for their OWL's and NEWT's.

Arthur Weasley ordered his youngest son to follow him to his new office which sat to the left of the Grand staircase.

 **Arthur Weasley:** I have never been this disappointed in ANY person in my whole life!

You stand there as if everybody owes you something.

Your punishment fits the crime and I for one will be the first person you will have a detention with.

You might be my son Ronald, but that gives you NO RIGHT to act like a pompous arse towards your fellow students.

I did not raise you to be like this and I will not stand for it.

You will have detentions until you learn your mistake and come to me with a proper excuse, not a simple "I'm sorry dad".

Mippy, please escort my son to his new rooms with his fellow students.

 **Mippy:** Yes sir.

A smaller than usual House Elf appeared at the call of her name and escorted Ron to the 1st year boys rooms on the 1st floor.

The rooms were situated in the bottom part of the West tower.

Magic was an awesome aid when rooms had to be made in a matter of a few hours.

The setup was simple and worked out even better when the students actually entered their rooms.

Boys to the left and girls to the right, meaning the girls were in the East tower.

The Castle simply moved all their belongings into the already existing rooms there and assigned TWO students to a room. (Very much like the old Ravenclaw room system)

The Castle also kept the Ravenclaw system and put up a board at the top of the Grand stair case to show which team had the best score to their names in regards to their progress in school and extra activities.

Harry Potter and Terry Boot currently held the top spots for all years… current and past up to the year 1590, where a student by the name of Andre Kokker took the lead from them. He invented the spell for curing the common hick up.

Ron was not a happy camper and made it known by being very hard handed with the little House Elf as he pushed past her to get to his room.

Mippy fell backwards and hit her head hard against the wall, causing her to shout out in pain and grab hold of her head.

Harry was there in the blink of an eye and held the little Elf close to him, pouring his magic into her to make her feel better.

 **Ron:** Simple elf, can't look where its walking!

Harry's magic was swirling around him and he found it VERY hard not to lash out with it and smack the shit out of the prick Ronald Weasley.

As it stood Harry had to concentrate hard to heal Mippy from her head wound.

 **Harry:** You utter moron!

 **Ron:** Who are you calling a moron? It's not my fault that thing can't watch where it's going!

 **Harry:** I find that statement highly questionable.

 **Ron:** Are you calling me a liar?

 **Harry:** Yes I am calling you a liar AND a moron! I'm also calling you a bloody bully!

 **Headmaster:** What is going on here? Mr Potter why is your magic leaking out and what happened to our House Elf?

 **Ron:** That thing didn't look where it was walking and bumped into me when I entered my room.

It then fell back and hit its head.

Potter here is only trying to play the bloody hero again and unsettle things.

 **Headmaster:** Language Ronald, and that will be 5 points for every time you called Mippy an IT and 10 points for bad language. A further 10 points for actually down talking a fellow student and false accusations.

 **Ron:** WHY? I did nothing wrong!

 **Headmaster:** Harry? Would you mind retracting your magic please? It is scaring the rest of the attending students.

 **Harry:** I am sorry everybody, I did not mean to scare anybody. Bullies tend to bring out the BEST in my temper.

Harry said this while he looked Ron straight in the eye. He slowly focused his magic to flow back into his core and settle down.

 **Headmaster:** That is quite alright Mr Potter, now would you mind letting Mippy out from your arms so she can give her side of the story?

Harry looked down at the scared House Elf in his arms and raised an eyebrow, silently asking her if she wanted to do it.

Mippy nodded her head slowly moved out of the protective area in Harry's arms.

 **Mippy:** I was bringing Mr Weasley to his room like the Headmaster asked me to, when he shoved me away from the door and into the wall behind us and simply entered without even looking to see what his action did. He simply blamed me for not looking where I was walking.

I took a bad knock to my head and could not stand anymore. My head was also bleeding from the force.

Mr Potter rushed to my aid and began to heal me with his very own magic.

An act which is considered a very high blessing to receive from a wizard by an Elf.

I belong to Mr Potter now and will follow him to the end of my days.

Thank you Master Potter.

There was a stunned silence for a few seconds as everybody considered the little House Elf's words and the situation which caused it.

 **Ron:** Just bloody great! Now the bloody git gets to have his own bloody elf as well! When will you all stop and see that he is just a bloody fraud?

 **Headmaster:** Ronald Bilius Weasley, you will remove yourself to my office this instant and wait for me there.

Mr Potter, as the Head of the Weasley Clan and the Headmaster of the school, I humbly apologize for the way my son has acted towards you in this matter.

I truly have no idea why he is acting in this manner and I will not rest until I find THAT reason.

 **Harry:** Apology accepted Headfmaster, please keep me informed if you find THAT cause.

As for the slight against me, I demand that Ronald be kept apart from the current students until such time that he can be a productive student. SO MOTE IT BE.

 **Headmaster:** (sigh) SO MOTE IT BE.

Please excuse me while I go and try to get to the bottom of this.

Harry simply nodded his head and took Mippy back into his arms.

 **Harry:** How are you feeling Mippy?

 **Mippy:** I am a little light headed Sir, but I will be better soon. Thank you for caring for me the way you did, it will honour my family to know that you adopted me into your House in this manner.

 **Harry:** It will always be my pleasure to take care of you and all the other Elves here.

It is in fact my sworn duty to do so to you and all other Magic beings.

 **Mippy:** We were told that Magic has chosen a new Champion.

I am truly blessed to be by your side now and my standing with my family will go down in history!

 **Harry:** Please go to my personal Elf and have her look you over and fit you for a uniform for the Potter House.

 **Mippy:** Yes Sir.

And with that Mippy "popped" out and right to where Sparky was waiting for her at Potter Manor.

It would be a while before she would be fit enough to return to work again.

She had almost as much damage done to her as what Sparky had when Harry called for her the first time and Sparky would be damned if she let the poor girl Elf return to work outside of being 100% healthy.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

 **AN: Sorry for the wait. Real life is a drag. Anyway, this chapter gets rid of a character which I refuse to write. Next chapter loses one more. Hope you enjoy my efforts. Soon I will be back in the swing of things and then the story will get back to where I wanted it to be. Love and kisses..**

 **Hogwarts**

 **Headmaster's Office**

After the incident with Ron Weasley and the House Elf Mippy, things quickly returned to relative normality in the boy's dorm rooms.

Word of the event rushed through the castle faster than a Snitch could race around the Quidditch field and quite unlike how it normally would work; the story stayed the same all the way.

 **Headmaster:** Sit and explain yourself.

 **Ron:** I did nothing wrong dad. So I bumped the elf, big deal. Potter was just showing off. Why does everybody think he is some kind of hero? He is just a braggart and a pampered prince. I for one will not stand by and watch him do whatever he wants.

 **Headmaster:** What gives you the idea that Mr Potter is showing off as you say? And why are you acting like a spoiled child? We did not raise you or any of the other children to act like this! It almost seems as if you are jealous of Mr Potter!

 **Ron:** JEALOUS! I am not jealous of that pounce! He is a show off and has you all wrapped around his little finger. He is the one who walked in here thinking and acting as if he owned the place. Not me!

 **Headmaster:** Ron you will stop calling Mr Potter names this instant! And for your information, HE DOES OWN THE PLACE!

Ron was quiet for all of a few seconds before the dam of jealousy burst like a massive air balloon. The profanity words that flowed from his mouth sent his poor father into shocked silence.

Arthur Weasley never would have thought any of his kids to ever know any of those words, let alone his youngest son.

Arthur sat there in silence and allowed his son to VENT his anger and jealousy. It took the better part of almost 10 minutes before Ron showed signs of cooling down.

At that point Arthur hit his son with a Stunning hex and watched him slump in his chair.

 **ARTHUR's P O V:**

What the bloody hell just happened? Where did Ron even hear those words? Why is he acting like this?

Molly will have a massive heart attack if she ever heard of this.

I cannot believe that one of my children could ever sink this low.

It is almost as if he has been spelled to act this way… will have to beg Miss Pomphrey to have a look at him as soon as possible. Things cannot continue this way.

Mr Potter has shown great patience with Ron thus far and I really don't know how long that will hold.

I will not be able to afford to keep Ron separate from the other children and have private tutoring.

Even as the Headmaster of the school, I have little to no power over the demand Mr Potter made in regards to the honour of his name.

I just can't believe how Ron is acting. He used to be such a happy child.

I will have to let Molly know about this. I just hope she will be able to help me come up with a solution if this turns out to be something that is not normal.

Oh bugger!

Arthur Weasley sat at his desk and looked at his stunned son. His mind was racing with all the possible reasons for his behaviour and all of them wished for it to just be simple jealousy that would eventually go away with enough punishments.

But even that thought seemed wrong.

His son was being a mean spirited bully who took out his anger on others simply because he did not LIKE what was happening around him. Like he wanted it all for himself?

Eventually Arthur stood from his chair and picked up his son in his arms and carried him to the infirmary.

 **Arthur:** Poppy are you here?

 **Poppy:** Yes Arthur, how can I help you? Oh dear what happened? Is he ok? Come, come… put him on the bed here and let me have a look at him!

 **Arthur:** Relax Poppy, my son is just stunned. I… STUNNED him after what happened in the 1st Year Boy's Dorm earlier.

I beg of you to run every possible scan you know of on him please Poppy!

Ron was acting very aggressive earlier when we had a chat in my office and was not the boy I raised.

I believe he has a Hex in him because I did not raise children who would swear in front of their parents and behave like jealous assholes… pardon my French.

 **Poppy:** I… Wh… Yes yes ofcoarse! Just give me a few seconds to calm down.

Poppy calmed herself down after hearing what Arthur had to say about his youngest son and his odd behaviour. She knew about teenage angst and how to treat it, but what Arthur just described did not fit into any of the descriptions for Angst, rather it fit into the category for Anger and Resentment.

After taking a few steadying breaths, Poppy raised her wand and began casting a series of highly complicated spells on the stunned form of Ron Weasley.

Her wand movements became more complicated as the time went by and she began to chant slower and slower. Her words ending more pronounced and with more power behind them.

At the end of almost half an hour, Poppy sat down heavy in a chair she conjured.

Her brow was sweaty and her hands were shaking slightly.

 **Arthur:** Poppy, are you alright?

 **Poppy:** Just give me a second to catch my breath Arthur, but yes I am okay for now.

It took more out of me to trace what was wrong with your son and I am afraid it is not good news.

 **Arthur:** Oh Gods, please tell me it is something that can be fixed!

Arthur almost fell to his knees after hearing Poppy's words and lowered his face into his hands.

 **Poppy:** I am sorry Arthur, but I am just not the right person to give you that answer. As far as I can read the diagnosis, your son has some very bad Runes edged into his bones. They are very old and were most probably done to him when he was but a toddler, even as young as 1 or 2 years old.

Whoever did this knew what they were doing as the runes were timed to activate in the presence of a certain person.

As far as I can see, your son will slowly loose his mind from anger and resentment towards this person up to the point where he will physically do bodily harm to them just to rid himself of some of the anger.

I am truly sorry Arthur, but for your son's sake I will have to notify St Mongo's of this and have him transferred as soon as possible without even waking him.

I will need your permission to have him moved though.

 **Arthur:** Yes, of course, please do whatever is necessary to help him. I will sign his release form as soon as you have them ready.

Thank you Poppy for your help.

I will go now and notify the Aurors of this.

Arthur was on auto pilot as he turned away from the bed his youngest son was laying on and walked out the infirmary doors back to his office.

He entered his office and sat down on his chair behind the desk.

Arthur was a sensible, kind, generous and soft spoken man.

He was father to 6 boys and 1 daughter.

He was married to a wonderful woman.

He had a good job before he became Headmaster.

He worked hard to provide for his big family and found pride in every day he brought home the "BACON".

But now… Now Arthur was not even sure what day it was.

His mind was playing the words Poppy just spoke to him over and over, running on an automatic loop.

" _ **Runes edged into his bones"…**_

" _ **As young as 1 or 2"…**_

Magic was slowly building around Arthur as he sat and tried to come to grips with what just happened.

His youngest son had CARVINGS of runes into his bones.

Runes that were making him behave like a jealous madman.

A madman that was behaving like a bully towards kids his own age.

Ron was acting like everybody owed him something, like he was wronged in some way and that everybody else was in the fault.

His poor child was being manipulated by runes that were carved into his bones when he was but a baby!

What kind of monster would carve runes into a child?

Why did it happen to his child?

Question after question rolled through Arthurs mind as his magic steadily built up around him, sparking off the walls and blowing stacks of paper off the table and shelves.

Harry was notified by the Castle that the Headmaster was in danger and that he had to go and help him immediately.

Harry grabbed his sword and ran as fast as the castle allowed him to the Headmaster's office.

When he got to the door he could feel the expanding wild Magic from the Headmaster and called upon Mother Magic to assist him in his time of need for the safety of the man inside.

 **Magic:** I hear your plea MY child and I will not allow his magic to hurt you, but you need to go in there and get him to see reason and calm down before I can enter and neutralize the excessive magic.

Harry nodded his head and swallowed hard before he set his shoulders back and slowly opened the door.

What he saw almost broke his heart.

Before him sat a man so deep in thought that he did not even feel his magic burn his skin.

 **Harry:** Headmaster Weasley! Sir can you hear me?

Harry spoke in a neutral voice, scared to cause the man to have a fright and maybe cause damage to him or the school if his magic were to react badly to him.

Harry however was not prepared to hear what came out of the distraught man's mouth.

" _ **Runes… into his bones… only a baby!"**_

Harry stood still as a statue and simply stared at the man before him.

Was he talking about Ron? What happened?

Harry tried again to get the attention of the man before him and this time got the reaction of at least getting Arthur to turn his face towards Harry.

 **Harry:** Sir you have to calm your magic. It is doing harm to your body and is very close to escaping into the school.

I do not know what happened, but I promise you now that we will get through this and that I will do everything in my power as the Guardian to Magic to help you in your time of need.

Please Sir, you have to calm down and retract your magic.

Harry spoke in an even voice and coaxed the trembling man to retract his violent magic back into himself.

Soon Magic entered the room and drew the excess wild magic into Herself before She floated over to Arthur and kissed his forehead.

 **Magic:** Your pain is great and your sorrow heavy, yet you have the word of MY Champion to assist you in your time of great need. WE will not abandon you or your family as WE seek the one who has wronged your child. Let it be known here and now that the act that was done against your son shall not go unpunished and the one who did it shall suffer MY wrath.

Magic turned to Harry and kissed him on the head also.

 **Magic:** Before you lay a dark task MY child. A great injustice has been done to this man's youngest son and I task you now to help him bring the evil to justice. Find them and bring them before ME. I will not allow evil like this to fester further in MY world.

Magic nodded HER head once to Harry and then once to Arthur. They both nodded their heads to HER and SHE faded away back to the plane of Magic.

 **Harry:** Are you able to explain to me what happened sir?

 **Arthur:** After what happened in the dorms, I brought Ron back here to find out what caused him to act the way he did.

At first it sounded as if he was just being a jealous kid, but once I called him on it, he…

Arthur swallowed hard and cleared his throat while rubbing his hands through his hair.

 **Arthur:** He became enraged almost instantly, swearing and cursing you. He was not my son then. He was not the kind kid I raised.

I allowed him to rant for almost 10 minutes before he showed signs of calming down.

I then stunned him… I stunned my own child…

Harry stood and listened to every word that came from the distraught man before him.

His heart going out to the man and almost burning with the need to take away his pain.

To help make it better.

 **Arthur:** After I stunned him, I carried him in my arms to the infirmary. I begged Poppy to run every known test to determine what could be wrong with my son.

I told her what happened and why I had to stun him.

She agreed and started to run every scan she knew on him.

She was busy for close to half an hour.

When she finished she had to conjure a chair to sit in as she was close to collapsing.

She…

The scans showed that Ron had runes carved into his bones that was causing him to act the way he was.

The runes were locked onto you to create the feeling of jealousy and anger.

She said that…

*sniffing broke the silence that followed for a few seconds*

She said that the runes were carved into his bones as early as 1 or 2 years old.

The runes are part of his very being.

She can't help him and has asked to have him sent to St Mongo's.

Some monster carved runes into my infant son's bones!

Who would do such a thing to a child?

The pained look Arthur gave Harry broke the kid's heart and all he could do at that moment was grab hold of the man and hug him as hard as his small arms allowed him.

It was all that was needed as Arthur broke down and cried his fatherly heart out onto the shoulder of the kid hugging him.

That was the scene that greeted Poppy as she walked into the Headmaster's office.

The Med Witch's heart broke and she walked over and embraced the two crying bodies.

Adding her tears to theirs in a silent plea to help in whatever way she could.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

 **Hogwarts**

 **Headmaster's Office**

The trio of crying people hugged each other for what seemed hours. Their cries for justice for Ron and retribution to the monster who wronged him filled the air almost like an unspoken chant.

Poppy was the first to break the hug and speak what was on her heart.

 **Poppy:** Arthur, you need to let the authorities know what happened here. My hands are tied until then. I have spelled some dreamless sleep potion into Ron's body in the hope of giving him peaceful sleep until we can get to a more permanent solution.

 **Arthur:** Yes, of course. Excuse me for a second please.

Arthur stood from his chair after giving Harry a last hug and moved to his fireplace. He took a pinch of Floo powder and threw it into the flames. His voice was still broken from grief, but he spoke the destination loud and clear.

 **Arthur:** Department of Aurors; Amelia Bones

It took less than a minute for somebody to answer his call and connect him to her office.

 **Amelia:** Arthur, how can I help you today?

 **Arthur:** Amelia, I need you and two Aurors to come through to Hogwarts as soon as possible please. It is urgent and I do not feel safe discussing it in this manner with you. Please Amelia, please hurry.

 **Amelia:** Stand back; I am coming through right now.

Amelia shouted to two of her on duty Aurors to follow her to the school and exited through the Floo connection in her office.

 **Arthur:** Thank you for coming through so quickly Amelia. Please have a seat and listen to what Poppy has to say. I… I just can't…

 **Poppy:** A few hours ago Arthur brought his stunned son to my door. He begged me to run all manner of scans I knew and I did just that. It took me the better part of an half hour to run what I knew and almost exhausted myself from it.

Poppy took a few seconds to calm herself and organize her thoughts about the situation.

 **Poppy:** My diagnosis found runes carved into his bones. Timed runes that would activate when in the presence of a certain person and in a specific setting or circumstance. Arthur has it in regard that that person is none other than Mr Potter here and that those feelings are jealousy, anger, resentment and … hate.

The office was quiet for a few seconds as everybody cleared their minds to adjust to the new information.

 **Amelia:** I know this is a tender subject and I ask forgiveness in advance, but will it be possible for me to run my own tests on your son Arthur? And then to have him transferred to St. Mongo's for a professional diagnosis?

Amelia spoke in a professional voice as to make the request an official one.

She received nods from Arthur and Poppy and stood to leave the Headmaster's office to go to the infirmary.

Outside the office stood two of her on duty Aurors, waiting for their next duty.

 **Amelia:** Follow me.

It took then less than a minute to reach the infirmary, since it was moved to be closer to the Main Hall to give better access to all the students.

Soon Amelia was sitting in her own conjured chair cursing softly to herself about inhuman monsters and some more colourful images on how she would DO things to the thing that could do this to a child at that age.

The Aurors who were standing there when the list of runes began to read off a piece of parchment next to the young man's bed, were both stunned into silence.

It took a further minute or so for Amelia to get her self under control enough to speak to anybody.

 **Amelia:** I find myself unable to class this in less a manner than an official crime scene. I am truly sorry that something like this had to happen to somebody like you Mr Weasley. Please follow one of my Aurors outside and please give him a detailed explanation of what happened up to the point where you stunned the young Mr Weasley.

Madam Pomphrey please follow my other Auror and give a detailed explanation of what happened from the moment Mr Weasley brought his son to the infirmary up to the point when I was summoned.

Amelia stood back to allow everybody to move to where they were needed and sighed a deep breath before she took out her Department Head badge and tapped it two times with her wand.

 **Amelia:** Attention please. I am in need of four Aurors to assist in a crime scene at Hogwarts. Attendance is high priority. That is all.

Amelia tapped her wand against the badge again to clear it before she tapped it again three times to connect to St. Mongo's directly.

 **Amelia:** Attention please. We have a medical emergency at Hogwarts and need the attendance of a Senior Healer. Attendance is High priority. That is all.

Amelia tapped her wand against her badge again and cleared it for the next use before she put it away into a pocket in her robes.

By the time she turned away from the bed which Ron was sleeping on, everybody stood behind her including those she had summoned.

 **Amelia:** Thank you all for your timely response. We are here under the call of a terrible crime. Behind me lies a young man of 11 years. In his very bones lie runes carved with a VERY knowledgeable hand. Runes timed to act when in a certain setting. This setting was already recognised as being in the presence of Mr Potter.

Mr Higgs and Mr Jones have the official statements from Headmaster Weasley and School Healer Madam Pomphrey.

My own diagnostic of young Mr Weasley will be added to the official report.

As of the moment I stepped foot into the infirmary, it became a crime scene.

Senior Healer Adams, will you please step forward and run your own set of diagnostics on Mr Weasley Jr.

An elderly man with bright brown eyes and short black hair stepped forward with a nod of his head and began running his own set of diagnostic spells. True to the minute, just under a half hour later, Senior Healer Adams stood back from the bed and sat heavily on his own conjured chair, his hands shaking from energy usage and anger.

 **Healer Adams:** I find myself in need of a very large drink right about now. I have been a Senior Healer for more than 30 years and this is the first time I have ever seen runes carved into the very bones of a person, let alone into the bones of an infant! Your guess of between 1 and 2 years was off. The runes were done a few weeks after birth.

The silence that filled the infirmary was total.

 **Arthur:** A… A few we… weeks? Are you sure?

Healer Adams merely nodded his head. He did not trust his mouth at this point to say anything less than curses onto the person who did this to an infant.

 **Amelia:** Thank you Senior Healer Adams for your professional statement. Headmaster Weasley, I ask of you now to please sign the official release forms, allowing us to transport Mr Weasley Jr to a special ward in St. Mongo's for further examination.

Arthur nodded his head and walked over to the Auror who called for his attention.

Harry stood to the side and listened to every word spoken. His mind was running away with plans of retribution for a young man's life.

 **Harry:** MAGIC has deemed me responsible for the welfare of young Mr Weasley. For this I pledge his medical treatment to be of the very best as all bills shall be paid in full by me. Furthermore, no matter what happens after this, his name shall remain cleared of any wrong doing. His actions has been cleared as not his own. So say I, So shall it be!

Harry nodded his head to all present in the infirmary before he turned on his heel and walked to the Main Hall's doors. Sliding his sword into the indent for it, Harry drew his courage to him and called to the magic of the school.

 **Harry:** Your attention please, all students and Castle staff. This is a call for attendance to the Main Hall. Attendance is High priority.

Harry removed his sword from the wall and walked into the Main Hall. He climbed the steps and stood behind the podium on the stage.

The Hall filled rather quickly after his announcement and soon everybody who was in the castle was in attendance, even the ghosts and Castle Elves.

Harry stood for a few minutes to allow everybody to settle down and then spoke in a clear voice.

 **Harry:** Today plays host to an awful crime. A crime so criminal as to have been done against a mere infant a few weeks old. Mr Ronald Weasley was transferred to High Care at St. Mongo's a few minutes ago after it was made clear by no less than 3 different authorities that he had multiple runes carved right into his bones when he was but a few weeks old.

There were multiple gasps of horror and even a few people were sick with the information. Yet Harry simply waited for silence again before he carried on.

 **Harry:** The situation has now turned to a criminal investigation headed by Madam Bones from the Department of Law. We will not rest until this matter has been brought to justice.

The Great Hall erupted in whispers and accusations, silent glares and open resentment.

 **{WHISPERS}**

In his bones? How aweful!

His poor family!

He always seemed alright to me.

I can't believe this!

I wonder what they are doing about all this?

Is he the only one?

Serves him right. Filthy blood traitors!

And right there Harry zoomed into one singular voice and froze the person to her seat.

Everybody fell silent faster than a pin drop.

Harry stepped forward and called on the magic in Hogwarts to transport the girl in question to the stage.

Her eyes were wide open and everybody could see a mixture of fear and hate flashing in them.

 **Harry:** Miss Andersmore, why pray tell would you be condoning such a crime as to engrave runes into a baby's bones?

 **Miss Andersmore** : I condone it because they are a filthy blood family. Sins of the father never fall far from the family. I simply stated the obvious!

 **Harry** : So you think yourself better than the Weasley's?

 **Miss Andersmore:** My ancestors go back further than them and we have UNDILUTED blood. We know every person by name who called our name their own. I wonder if they can even remember their own cousin's names?

 **Harry:** You know every member of your name by their name. Interesting to know. Yet you do not recall my name, or that of the person standing to your side? Tell me Miss Andersmore, who am I to you?

 **Miss Andersmore:** Nobody to my knowledge.

 **Harry:** Such a shame then. To brag about one's knowledge and then to stand in public and falter.

 **Miss Andersmore:** What game are you playing at Potter?

 **Harry:** According to your own words, you know of EVERY person in your name line. Is this true?

 **Miss Andersmore:** I just said so.

 **Harry:** Then by all means you should know more than half of us in attendance here by our names.

 **Miss Andersmore:** Are you mad? None of these people are even remotely related to my name!

 **Harry:** Would you like me to prove you wrong Miss Andersmore?

Harry said this with a very unhealthy sneer to his voice. He absolutely hated single minded braggart people. The reminded him so much of Diamond Fist.

 **Miss Andersmore:** BY all means Potter, go ahead and prove me wrong.

Harry simply gave the girl a forced smile and waved his wand at a wall behind the teacher's table where a Family Tree materialized.

 **Harry:** Trace Family name, Andersmore. Starting name Annabelle Mary Andersmore. Age 15.

The girl's name appeared at the bottom of the tree and slowly other names appeared as the Name line flowed up to the top of the tree where it was shown that her name is linked to that of Mary-Antionette and then it stopped.

 **Harry:** Not a very long name of ancestors if you ask me Miss Andersmore. Yet there right before you is all the proof you could ask for that you are indeed related to most of half the people in attendance here today. INCLUDING the Weasleys through the blood of your Paternal aunt.

Miss Andersmore simply stood there and shivered with pent up anger. She did not appreciate being put to task in such a manner as this. Irrefutable evidence that proved that she was indeed related to THOSE people. It was just too much for her to bear and she pulled her wand on Harry intent on cursing him with the ugliest curse her family possessed. Her words died on her lips as her magic was forcibly ripped from her. She slumped to the floor in tears, clutching her hand to her chest.

 **Miss Andersmore:** What have you done to me!

 **Harry:** I have done nothing. Your magic was stripped from you because you have brought the wrath of MAGIC on yourself. Your oath worked against you when you tried to curse me. You bought yourself enough time to leave the grounds of Hogwarts before you get expelled like a common criminal.

Go now Miss Andersmore and save the little dignity you have left.

Miss Andersmore got to her feet with as much grace as her shaky form allowed her. She drew a few calming breaths and pulled her robe tighter around her body.

 **Miss Andersmore:** Many people have died for less than a few spoken words Mr Potter. Today you have made an enemy of more people than even you know of. This discretion against me will not stand well with my family. I was the last heir to our family name and you took that away from me. I will see you burn in the pits of hell for this.

 **Harry:** I did nothing more than play a silly little girl's game. It is your own carelessness that cost you your magic. MAGIC gives and MAGIC takes. No mere mortal man, woman or child can claim that honour. My hands are clean from your ordeal this day.

Your family can lay no claim against me for your stupidity.

Leave now Miss Andersmore, while you still can get to your room and pack what belongs to you. You have until sunset to leave.

With that said, Harry turned around and walked back to the podium.

 **Harry:** Today we say farewell to two students. One by her own accord and one by the evil will of another.

Let it be made clear to all who stand here today. Magic WILL protect Her own with a vengeance that befits that of a protective Mother. None will stand in Her way to protect Her children. You have been warned that the school has changed. There is no more place for bigotry and silly Pure Blood ideals. Here magic holds the upper hand. YOUR magic holds the upper hand.

You can be the lowliest born person to our world or the highest and richest child to our world. It matters little to who you are in the eyes of Magic. You still bleed the same blood and breathe the same air as everybody else.

Your place in society holds true to the core of your Magic, NOT the depth of your bank vault or the rooms in your manor.

Today holds shame and sadness like no day should ever hold.

A good father lost his son to evil. A family lost their heir to bigotry.

Do we really have the leisure to just wipe away at our history?

I task you all today to bring quiet to your hearts and look inside you for that answer.

This is not a test to be handed in and to receive points for, but a test in your own humanity to see where you want to stand in it.

Harry stepped away from the podium and nodded to the teachers behind him before he turned and walked off the stage.

Today was a sad day indeed.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

 **Hogwarts**

 **Great Hall**

Everybody sat with tense shoulders as they watched Miss Andersmore walk from the Great Hall with her nose in the air.

They saw how her friends tried to get up to walk with her but could not move.

They saw how those very friends turned towards the front of the hall to lay complaint about the unfairness of how Miss Andersmore was treated.

They saw how those very students were made mute.

Nobody else moved as Harry walked from the Great Hall and disappeared into the office of the Headmaster, followed shortly by said man and the rest of the Aurors left behind by Madam Bones.

Nobody moved when they were called upon by their teachers to get back to their respective rooms.

Nobody moved because the shock was just too great to handle in such a small amount of time.

Silence wove itself throughout the whole castle for the first time in many years.

 **Headmaster's Office**

 **Harry:** I am utterly tired of all this blood purity nonsense! Have these people no shame in what they do to their children?

 **Arthur:** Harry, you must realize that these people come a long way. They were BRED to be this way. They know no other way to be. It is forced into their very souls to ACT like they are better than those under their "STANDARDS" in life.

 **Harry:** I know this because I have lived with this mannerism for most my growing life. Gringotts was a way of life for me to learn every little bit of mannerisms these Inbred people and even today, in my 11th year, I still cannot stand the idea of being ABOVE somebody else just because of my name.

 **Arthur:** Such wise words for somebody so young as yourself.

 **Harry:** Age is naught but a number; it is the soul which carries our wisdom.

 **Arthur:** Still wise words.

A state of peace enveloped the school after that day. Miss Andersmore's family arrived later the same day she walked out the Main Gates to contest the return of her magic. Mother Magic stepped into the room and smiled down at Her children.

 **MAGIC:** You speak with My champion in a way as if you believe he can return to your daughter that which I have taken away. Your daughter held contempt for those she thought below her standing. She thought herself above those that proved her wrong of her false believes. Your daughter holds the shame of the loss in her magic to her own behaviour. You hold the loss of her magic to your own hands for teaching a young mind your bigotry.

 **ONCE TAKEN, NEVER RETURNED.**

 **SO SAY I. SO SHALL IT BE.**

MAGIC stepped back to Her spot next to Harry and laid Her hand on his shoulder.

Mr Andersmore simply nodded his head, stood and left the office. His family needed to be escorted from the grounds after they tried to bully their way of live down on Harry.

It was a sight to see a small group of people float down to the Gates in a bubble, which then "popped" once outside the gates. Leaving the people to stumble over each other to get up again and walk away.

 **St. Mongo's Hospital**

 **Private ward of Ron Weasley**

 **Molly:** How could this happen to my poor baby? Who could be such a monster to carve runes into a baby's bones!?

 **Healer Adams:** Mrs Weasley please calm down!

 **Molly:** Don't you dare tell me to calm down!

 **Healer Adams:** THEN GET OUT!

Molly Weasley was a formidable woman to those who knew her. Her temper was well known even in her school days. Once she got started there was little less than a Stunner that could stop her.

Having a Healer tell her to calm down was one thing, but having that same Healer then scream at her to get out of the room was in a whole new ball park!

 **Molly:** HOW… DARE… YOU… TELL… ME… TO… LEAVE!?

 **Healer Adams:** You will do well to remember one thing Mrs Weasley. Your Magic affects those wards around your son's bed. Your Magic right now is affecting those wards in a negative manner! So it is well within MY rights to tell you to get out and even more in my rights to actually force you out of the whole hospital.

Now I will ASK you one more time to control yourself or I will do what is needed for the safety of MY patient!

Do I make myself clear in this matter?

Molly was all but vibrating in anger at being accused of doing harm to her baby boy. How dare this upstart of a healer tell her she is upsetting the wards around her son?

 **Molly:** How dare you?

 **Healer Adams:** Easy, just like this.

And with that he pulled his wand from the holster at his side and simply stated the following.

 **Healer Adams:** I; Senior Healer Adams hereby find one; Molly Weasley to be a danger to the recuperation of her son; Ron Weasley. I hereby ban her from his ward until such time as I deem her in control enough to visit here again. So say I, so mote it be!

There was a pulse from the room and Molly found herself standing at the reception unable to step a foot further into the ward.

 **Molly:** WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? LET ME THROUGH! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! I AM HIS MOTHER!

Healer Adams walked closer to the reception desk and simply ignored Molly's ranting.

 **Healer Adams:** Please be advised that I have put a Healer's ban on Mrs Weasley. She is not allowed to enter these wards until such a time as I personally lift them. Please make a visible note to the other staff to follow this.

The nurse at the reception station looked from one to the other and nodded to the Healer.

 **Nurse:** I will do as you asked Healer Adams.

Molly was still screaming her will onto every person in hearing range.

It was into this scene that Arthur walked a few minutes later.

 **Arthur:** MOLLY! Calm yourself!

 **Molly:** I will not calm myself until this bloody moron lifts the ban on me to enter the ward to see MY son!

 **Arthur:** Then you leave me no choice. Molly Geraldine Weasley, I, Arthur Jack Weasley, Head of Clan Weasley, hereby ORDER you to leave these premises and return to our home. NOW!

Molly tried to scream before the magic of the Head of house took effect over her, but she stood no chance when it came to the word and law of a man on a mission.

With a final look of loathing she nodded her head and left the building.

It would be the last day she lived in the Burrow with the surname of Weasley.

Molly filled for break of marriage from Arthur the very next day as she walked from their house with everything she believed she deserved floating behind her.

Arthur simply allowed her to take what she wanted. He did not stop her from screaming at him nor did he stop her from physically slapping him a few times and calling him names.

He did however put a stop to her ranting when it came to their children.

She wanted custody over Ron and Ginny, but he could have the twins and Percy.

 **Molly:** They never listened to me anyway. Always on about following in your footsteps and not being like their crazy mother! Don't pretend I never heard them talking behind my back and calling me names. At least my babies will not follow their way to you, not if I have anything to say about it!

 **Arthur:** You shall have no such luck Molly. The children will stay with me. You are not suitable to have full custody over them. You have proven this by simply trying to split the kids up and having favouritism to Ron and Ginny. No court will allow you this and you know it.

Now take what you want and leave. I will stand your voice no longer.

My solicitor will be in contact with yours soon.

Molly spat at the ground where Arthur stood before she levitated her belongings and left the wards surrounding the Burrow.

Arthur stood there for a few minutes trying to calm himself before he walked into the half empty house and into his office.

He pulled the Ward Ledger from its hiding spot under his chair and drew a simple RED line through the name of Molly Geraldine Weasley nee Previtte.

A single tear ran down his cheek before he closed the Ledger and left his office to go and visit his son in the hospital.

 **St. Mongo's Private Ward**

Ron lay on the bed asleep for a few days. Food got spelled into his system to keep him nourished. And other potions got added to keep him sedated. Magic was brought to a minimum to keep damage to the healing and diagnostic wards around his bed from happening.

He looked so peaceful, like the son Arthur knew and loved dearly.

Not the monster he met a few days prior in his office back at Hogwarts.

 **Healer Adams:** Mr Weasley, how are you today sir?

 **Arthur:** As well as could be at this point Healer Adams. How about you?

 **Healer Adams:** Please call me Tim. And I will be better once we get a cure for your son. It is truly a work of art if one could look at this from another direction. And I mean your son no harm or ill thoughts by saying this. It is just such a massive fete to see something like this in person.

 **Arthur:** Please call me Arthur, and believe me Tim, I know you mean my son no ill thoughts by saying that. I find myself with the same thoughts. The level of dedication this person showed to his work is mind boggling to even think it.

This person had to have had more than a few days allowed to them to finish this magnitude of carvings.

 **Tim:** We are trying to put together a time line to work from. To see how long it took to finish one set of runes to begin with the next set, but then we get stalled at a certain group and have to start all over again. They flow into each other so effortlessly, we cannot pinpoint where the one ends and the other begins.

The one set took one of our Master rune crafters a whole day to engrave into a piece of wood. It took him another day to break down the sequence in which the runes had to follow.

We have one se to this point where we believe we know what they are used for.

There are still over **one hundred** to work through.

It will take us months if not years to work through the rune scheme.

Arthur stood there in silence. His son would have to be in a medically induced coma until such a time as the healers could find a way to erase the runes on Ron's bones.

How was he supposed to let the other kids know of this?

 **Tim:** Arthur, we need your permission to Obliviate your son from his memories of being in Hogwarts. We believe it will stimulate his memories enough for us to wake him from his sleep.

We need him to be awake so we can use magic around him.

 **Arthur:** Sure, I will sign any forms you deem necessary for him to get better. Whatever it takes.

 **Tim:** We also need to get him to a setting in the hospital where he can interact with others, to make him feel less awkward being here for such a long time.

We might need to "infect" him with something to justify his stay here. Something that could justify his loss of memories.

It will all have to happen within the following week if we are to de-age him to justify his need to go to Hogwarts.

Only a few people will know of this as it will be less likely for it to be slipped to the press.

We need to move fast on this one Arthur.

 **Arthur:** Do whatever you think is best Tim. I leave my son's wellbeing in your capable hands from his second on.

I will deal with the rest of the family.

And just so you are aware of the change, Molly filled for divorce. You need to amend your ward against her maiden name also. It is Previtte.

 **Tim:** Thank you for the heads up. And thank you for believing in me to get to the bottom of this mess.

 **Arthur:** I still hold Healers in great respect. Not many people know what you guys have to go through to get to where you are.

And to be able to work so close with you in a matter so personal just raises my respect for you even more.

 **Tim:** You bring me great honour with your words Arthur. Thank you very much!

I will have the appropriate documents ready for you in the next hour. You are welcome to be present for when we wake him up.

 **Arthur:** We have one problem. What will we tell him when he asks for his mother?

 **Tim:** What do you think is best in this situation?

 **Arthur:** We could justify her lack of show due to his illness. She got to emotionally involved and had a breakdown. We could even have a dummy look alike of her in another ward for him to look at.

I find that excuse the only one he would find believable from his mother.

 **Tim:** Then I will have it set up as you say. Your son is my number one priority, I will not hesitate to fake anything to see him get better.

 **Arthur:** I will let everybody involved know. Like you said, only the bare minimum people involved need to know.

You on the other hand have a whole shift to worry about with her temper tantrum. So I think we need to make her ADMITTION a little bit public for this to work out for the best.

I would rather deny my children their mother than have her poison them against me and Ron's welfare.

 **Tim:** I find myself agreeing with you on that matter. Where would she be now?

 **Arthur:** If I know Molly, she would have gone straight to her mother's to blacken my name to her. Lucky for us she lives alone and her memory can be altered.

 **Tim:** I find that our choice in action has played itself to a close. We have the perfect ending as it stands.

Molly left you to get some peace of mind over Ron's illness. She went to her mother's where she suffered a heavy stroke due to stress. Her mother contacted us to admit her to the ward for comatose individuals.

We will alter her mother's memories to justify this.

She will be "rushed" into our high care unit where I will then declare her brain damaged.

She will become a permanent resident of our special ward.

We will the wake Ron and modify his memories back one year.

He will not remember that he ever met Harry Potter and he will not remember setting foot in Hogwarts.

We will have to amend that you applied for post as the new Headmaster after Dumbledore resigned.

If you feel the need for it, we will allow the modification of your other children's memories.

 **Arthur:** Give me a few days to speak with my older children. Ginny will have to be modified as she was very close to Molly.

My other sons might be turned to our side.

 **Tim:** It will be done.

Arthur nodded his head before he walked to the room Ron was in.

 **Arthur:** Hey angel, how are you today? We are working extra hard to fix you up and get you back on your feet. I believe in you and know you will work just as hard to get better.

I love you Ron!

Arthur kissed his son's forehead and walked out of the room. His next stop was going to be a big mess or a simple chat. He just wished it could be the later of the two options.

His day just became a lot more interesting that anybody could imagine.

First stop, Hogwarts.

For Tim it was a closed visit to Mrs Previtte and her daughter.

His day was about to get very busy.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

 **Previtte House**

 **Molly:** That son of a whore actually banished me from the ward! My son is laying there with runes carved into his bones and the fucking healer banishes me from his side just because I became a little upset!

 **Angela Previtte:** Stall your voice to me daughter! Do not forget your place!

I understand your anger towards them, yet you have a tendency to get too loud when your temper rules your mouth.

Now sit your ass down and tell me what you know. I will not have you rant in my house while I have no idea why.

 **Molly:** Fine, but I will not be silenced.

Arthur called me and told me there was trouble with Ron. When I arrived at the school the healers have already sent him to St. Mongo's.

When I arrived at St. Mongo's and asked after Ron, I was shown to one of the best private wards they have.

Once I saw my baby just lying there, I lost it. I mean which mother would not lose her mind if she saw her child just lying there.

That is when this bloody Healer Adams showed up and demanded that I calm down.

Which I would have if he didn't say in the same breath that MY magic was hurting my own son.

It is at this point that I lost it and demanded that he allowed me to see my son.

He continued to threaten me that he would force me to calm down, which he proved by banning me from the ward with a healer's ban.

Not a few minutes after that Arthur came walking into the ward and demanded that I calm myself.

I admit that I was a little bit far into my rant and did not heed his warning.

He then spoke a Head of House order on me and sent me home.

This morning when he got home, I had most of the house packed and was busy leaving the wards.

What a pathetic man he is! He just stood there and allowed me to rant on him.

The only thing I regret is that he is able to ban me from the children.

His solicitor will be contacting mine soon to finalize the divorce.

So for now I am dependant on you for a while until I get a place of my own again.

I know I will get a job soon, my record shows that I had a dab hand in potions and charms.

 **Angela Previtte:** So once again I am to be the one to come to your rescue daughter? How charming of you to saddle your poor dear mother with your troubles in marriage.

I had my time with men and their troubles child, I do not need yours in my age.

I will allow you one month to get your affairs in order then I want you out of my house.

I will not allow you to bitter my life further than that.

 **Molly:** You always were a bitter bitch to me. But I will keep to the timeline. If I can be gone earlier, I will do so.

For now, I will take my leave and retire to my old room. At least I know it to still be mine.

Nobody would have been able to brake my locks on the door.

 **Angela Previtte:** You find yourself with the wrong attitude daughter. You will take the first guest room on the second floor.

Your room was changed into a Red Guest room.

Your standing at this moment does not befit that of a Red Guest.

Sleep well daughter.

And just like that Molly was expelled from the sitting room and escorted to her room by a well-dressed House Elf.

 **Jonty:** This will be your room Miss. Please feel free to call on Jonty if Miss needs anything.

Sleep well.

 **Molly:** Thanx, I will do that.

Molly stayed in a foul mood for the rest of the week. She only came out of the room on mealtimes and even then she only ate and then left the table.

 **Angela Previtte:** You are acting like an insulate child. You have not left the house in a whole week and you have not made any investment into your future since that solicitor of yours came knocking on my door.

What are your plans? I demand to know before you spend one more night in my house!

 **Molly:** You gave me one month! The least you could do was to give me a little consideration. Instead you just sit there and point your scrawny fingers at me.

 **Angela Previtte:** Those scrawny fingers feed you for now! Remember who gives a roof over your head Molly!

Before any more words could be spoken the wards signalled that somebody was looking for an audience with the Lady of the House.

Jonty appeared in the sitting room and announced the arrival of their guest as one Senior Healer Adams.

 **Molly:** That is the moron who put the ban on me!

 **Angela Previtte:** Then by all means Jonty, show the gentleman in please.

Angela said this with a snarky smile on her lips.

Molly just huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

A few seconds later Jonty entered the sitting room, followed by Healer Adams.

 **Angela Previtte:** Ah my dear Healer Adams, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit today?

She spoke the words so sweetly it actually made Molly raise a well groomed eyebrow at her own mother.

Healer Adams paid it no mind and simply went through the steps of etiquette by taking the offered hand and brushing a chaste kiss over her knuckels.

 **Healer Adams:** MY dear Lady Previtte, my visit here today has two reasons and I must confess that neither is of good news.

Your dear daughter has brought the wrath of House Weasley upon herself. Her legendary temper caused me to ban her from the ward her son lies in. and then it got her banned from the whole hospital when she deemed herself in the right to go against her husband.

This is the reason why you find yourself in her company now.

She has been stripped of the name of Weasley and has been banned by a court from having any connection with her other children.

Which by the look in your eyes she has not told you about yet.

 **Angela Previtte:** You find me at a loss for words at this moment dear Healer Adams. I confess that yes my dear daughter has not yet told me of her new standing in life and I find this news disturbs me a little more than it needs to.

As I count, that should have been one set of news you claimed to be the bearer of.

Care to continue?

 **Healer Adams:** The second is of a grave nature. May I remove my wand to place a secrecy spell on the room?

 **Angela Previtte:** You may Healer Adams.

And just like that everything changed.

 **Healer Adams:** Thank you madam, and now… OBLIVIATE!

Tim Adams was a respected Senior Healer. His name in medicine walked ahead of him in many circles. He knew of uses of potions that many would never imagine or even think about to use.

Yet at this moment he had little time to dwell on his legacy. He had a mission to follow and little time to do it in.

He began with Angela Previtte as he believed by her attitude that she had little love for her loud mouth daughter.

Counting back from the day the solicitor delivered her divorce papers, he subtracted two days and then began the slow process of implanting a series of events that would lead up to Molly having a massive stroke and have her believe she summoned the Healer to her house to come see what happened to her daughter.

When Tim was sure he covered all that needed to be covered, he moved to Molly.

With Molly he actually entered her mind and looked through her memories of the past week and two days.

Some of the memories made him ill to his stomach and others had him wanting to contact the Aurors on her.

His only consolation was his knowledge that she would be the new resident in their Permanent Damage Ward.

Pulling out not too subtle from her scrambled mind, he began the exact science of creating the symptoms of a major stroke.

He watched as her face drooped on one side and her left side went numb. Her heart muscles weakened and her brain activity slowed down to less than a small child's.

Once he was satisfied with his work, he walked over to Angela's side and activated the normality of the room.

 **Healer Adams:** Calm down madam! I need to have you call your Elf and allow me to send him to St. Mongo's to call on another Healer to assist me with your daughter!

Angela Previtte shook her head and finally saw why she felt so out of sorts. The healer was standing over her and shaking her shoulders asking her to call for Jonty. But why?

Then the memories hit her like a ton of bricks. Molly suffered a major stroke right in front of her eyes and she must have fainted from the shock of seeing her daughter convulse like she did.

 **Angela Previtte:** Jonty come here at once!

 **Jonty:** Oh dear mistress! What has happened here?

 **Angela Previtte:** Never you mind dear. Listen to the healer and do as he says please!

Jonty turned to Healer Adams and bowed slightly at his waist.

 **Jonty:** What can Jonty be doing for Mr Healer?

Healer Adams looked at the eager Elf and nodded his head.

 **Healer Adams:** Thank you Madam. Jonty please go to St. Mongo's and ask the nurse at the main reception desk to show you to the reception desk of the Permanent Ward. There you will find another nurse. I want you to ask this nurse to ready a bed for an Incoming High Priority.

Jonty nodded his head and "popped" away to do the healer's bidding.

 **Angela Previtte:** I feel so numb, is shock supposed to make ones arm feel numb?

And with those words the elderly lady slumped in her chair.

Dead in one breathe after a massive heart attack.

Healer Adams sat down in shock. He did not even try to resuscitate the woman as scans from his wand showed that her heart would not be able to handle it.

Next to him Molly began to twitch and a simple scan showed her to be a little less than a brain dead person.

Calling on his years as a healer, Tim called for a Auror to assist in a family tragedy and waited for the arrival of the Family Account Manager from Gringotts.

Three distinct pops later and he was in the company of an Auror, a Goblin and an over emotional House Elf.

 **Healer Adams:** Thank you all for coming so presently. I find myself beyond words for what happened here.

We need to have Miss Previtte here taken to the emergency ward at St. Mongo's where my colleagues are waiting for her.

As I am the only other witness to what happened here I will ask that you call for another healer to escort Miss Previtte to the ward.

Jonty as the House Elf now goes to the next of kin and seeing as though Miss Previtte was the last daughter to survive Madam Previtte.

This is where my knowledge of the family ends.

Master Account Manager will be able to say more about the Last Will and Testament.

As for myself being here, Miss Previtte recently went through some very bad news and her husband asked me as the family Healer to come and visit her.

When I arrived she was vocal about what happened and before we could do anything to prevent the attack, she suffered a major stroke, which left her in her current state.

Her mother fainted from the shock of seeing her daughter convulse. When I got her to wake again her heart could not take the strain and she suffered a major heart attack.

This is where you all come in and where I beg off to do my duties and follow the healer to commit Miss Previtte to the Permanent ward.

Unless there are any other questions you wish to ask of me?

Silence met him for a few seconds before the Accounts Manager spoke to him.

 **Previtte Accounts Manager:** Healer Adams, as the Account Manager of the Previtte line, I thank you for your speedy decisions in contacting us at Gringotts. We have strict orders to have all possible venues worked through to dispel the possibilities of foul play. Taking your word as a Senior Healer, we at Gringotts are satisfied with the manner of death.

 **Auror Smith:** Same goes for me. I have taken your statement and will file it as soon as I get back to the office. Please offer our condolences to the family. Good day gentlemen.

And with that the Auror disapperated away.

 **Previtte Accounts Manager:** Silly human sentiments! Anyway, how do you want to do this Healer? Public reading or private reading to named beneficiaries only? I could care less. They were despicable people when they drew breath. Your account will be paid first before any other monies.

 **Healer Adams:** I feel a private reading would suit the family best. Thank you for your proposal.

The goblin merely nodded his head and vanished into thin air after taking a blood sample from Angela Previtte.

The house was silent except for the soft sobs of Jonty.

 **Healer Adams:** Jonty, do you have anywhere else to go if you were not allocated to another family?

 **Jonty:** No sir. Jonty will be stranded.

 **Healer Adams:** If that comes to play, would you be against it to become a medical Elf? My personal medical Elf?

 **Jonty:** I would serve in honour sir. Medical Elves are held in high esteem by others.

 **Healer Adams:** Then I will await your visit soon. My sympathy to you on the loss of your Mistress.

Jonty nodded his head a few times and sniffed before he nodded one more time and left to pack his meagre belongings.

The body of Angela Previtte was collected by St. Mongo's a few minutes later and the Goblins came in to seal the house a few minutes after that.

Healer Adams waited outside the wards for the little Elf named Jonty and appirated them to St. Mongo's to await the private Will reading of Angela Previtte.

The reading was posted to happen in one week since the death of the last Mistress of Previtte.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

 **Gringotts Bank**

 **Last Will and Testament Reading of Lady Angela Cassiopeia Previtte**

 **Account manager:** This will be the shortest Will reading in all of history if I have to go according to this woman's wishes.

 **Guard:** Stupid human demands.

The two goblins stood and discussed the last wishes of the last Lady of Previtte. According to them it was a waste of time to even call for the people mentioned in her Last Will.

But alas, they had a duty to themselves and the bank. Money was to be made and profit was profit. No matter how small or large the sum.

 **Account manager:** Good day to you all. Thank you for coming at such short notice. Here now follows the Last Will and Testament of the late Lady Angela Cassiopeia Previtte.

If I call your name please remain seated. If your name is not mentioned, please leave. This is a private reading, not an open one.

The Account Manager gave the attending people a few seconds to leave on their own if they did not belong, but nobody moved.

 **Account Manager:** Very well. Mr A.P.B.W Dumbledore. Mr B Weasley, Mr C Weasley, Mr P Weasley, Mr F and Mr G Weasley, Mr, R Weasley and Miss G.M Weasley.

The count of people to be present is 8. I count 11 people. If your name was not called then leave.

 **Weasley Solicitor:** I am here on behalf of my clients, the Weasley children.

 **Account Manager:** Very well. What are your excuses? None? Then leave.

The account manager said this with a little bit more command in his voice. The extra 3 people bowed their heads and left the office.

 **Account Manager:** I seem to be missing somebody from the list. Where is Mr W Weasley?

 **Weasley Solicitor:** Young Mr Weasley is still in St. Mongo's. He is in the high care unit for magical exposure.

 **Account Manager:** Very well. Let us begin then.

The Account Manager stacked the file in his hand neatly and cleared his throat before he began reading in a monotone voice.

 _ **I, Lady Previtte, hereby state my Last Will and Testament to be accurate and true. I am under no pressure and am of sound mind.**_

 _ **To my only living grandchildren I leave the following according to their status in life.**_

 _ **William Weasley, eldest son of the Weasley Clan.**_

 _ **To you my dear boy I leave all my books and trophies from around the world. You have gone into the noble trade of Curse Breaking and I believe you will find use for the things I leave to you. Enjoy them and make your name known.**_

 _ **Charles Weasley, second born son of the Weasley Clan.**_

 _ **To you young man, I leave the animal stalls. All that is raised from my manor is now yours. Look after my prized beasts; they will make you a wealthy man.**_

 _ **Percy Weasley, third born son of the Weasley Clan.**_

 _ **You have always been a soft spot for me. You carry your pride for all to see and hold true to your beliefs. To you I leave my seat in the ORDER. You will carry the financial part and keep the ORDER as a worthy cause it is. You will do great things with the Weasley name. DO NOT CHANGE WHO YOU ARE.**_

 _ **Fred and George Weasley,( joined birth) fourth sons of the Weasley Clan.**_

 _ **My tricksters, you came into this world holding on to each other for dear life. You carry the mantle of the last Clan Twins for this era. I find myself at a point where I cannot find it in me to deny you your dreams. On the eve of your sixteenth birthdays you will receive the lump sum of 100 000 Galleons to do with as you please, though we all know that it will be spent to fund you joke shop or the inventions you both so love to work on. Give the world something to remember you by, one laugh at a time.**_

 _ **Ronald Weasley, last born son of the Weasley Clan.**_

 _ **You have shown from an early age that you will be a very EMOTIONAL young man one day. You were always quick to anger and could carry a grudge for months. But it was your need for jealousy and greed that brings me to this point. To you my boy, I leave the manor and all that is within it. You wished to be in the same shoes as the people you so envied, now you shall have that. Never again will you want for anything from another person. You will however have to work in keeping your wealth and good fortune for I am only leaving you with 1 000 000 Galleons. The rest is up to you.**_

 _ **Ginerva Weasley, ONLY born female to the Weasley Clan.**_

 _ **You my dear child hold the future of the LADIES of Previtte and Weasley in your small hands. With you, we will either live on, or fall out of history. I am not stating that you may not marry to inherit what is due, but you will have to be the LADY of whatever house you end up with by the age of 45 to inherit your Birth right from me. I leave you with the wealth of the Ladies.**_

 _ **My account manager will see to it that all my wishes will be fulfilled in accordance to this WILL.**_

 **Account Manager:** This is all that the children need to hear. Is there any questions?

Nobody said a word; they were all in different states of disbelief.

Where was the BAT LADY?

The Grandmother from hell?

The Weasley kids and the Weasley Solicitor left the office and walked to the Three Broomsticks Pub where they used the Flu point, their destination, The Burrow.

 **Account Manager:** Mr Dumbledore, your side of the Will reading is slightly different from how we usually do things.

But seeing as how the Lady Previtte was such a highly appreciated client all these years, we have decided to allow the PENCIEVE viewing.

Whatever is said in it will be for your eyes and ears only, as the memory has a secrecy clause to it.

Whenever you are ready, you may proceed to enter the memory.

Dumbledore nodded his head and placed his hand into the Solicitor's pensive on the Account Manager's table.

His eyes glazed over as he fell into the memory and for the next half hour he sat there as if in a trance.

When Dumbledore finally emerged from the memory, he had a very sinister smile to his lips and an over active twinkle to his eyes.

 **Dumbledore:** I am to ask for the envelope and the keys to vault 21786. Furthermore I am to remind you of your oath of secrecy to the Ladies of Previtte and Weasley. As long as there is a female to either of these names, your oath holds true.

The Account Manager simply nodded his head and handed over a large brown envelope.

Inside Dumbledore found a slim, leather bound booklet and a plain golden ring.

When he opened the booklet to see what was written inside, he was met with a single sentence on the first page.

 **WEAR IT IN PRIVATE**

Dumbledore smiled and closed the booklet. He placed it within the folds of his robes and turned to the waiting goblin.

 **Dumbledore:** Vault 21786 if you please.

The Account Manager simply nodded his head and walked to the door. He continued down the hall to where the vault carts could be seen.

 **Account Manager:** This cart driver shall take you to the required vault. It is linked to the ring you found in the envelope. If I were to give one piece of advice, put it on now, before you get to the vault.

And with that the Account Manager turned his back to the cart and walked back to his office to finish up the paper work to the Will reading.

There were some big sums of money to be paid over to new accounts and deeds to be sent to new owners of the different areas of the last Lady Previtte.

 **Account Manager:** At least I am making a neat profit from this bloody farce…

 **Meanwhile down in vault 21786…**

Dumbledore hated every second he had to spend in these god forsaken carts. It messed his hair up and tangled his beard around his neck to the point of suffocating him sometimes.

But what awaited him inside the vault left to him was worth every second.

Before him was the biggest pile of gold he has ever seen, along with some of the rarest books on Witchcraft and Hexing in existence.

Dumbledore could not help himself as he jumped into the pile of gold and just sat there and giggled like a school girl.

From deeper inside the vault Dumbledore heard a female laughing, calling to him.

 **Angela's portrait:** I should have known you would like the little gift I left to you, my dear lover.

Angela's portrait pointed to an overly decorated throne chair, studded with diamonds pearls rubies and emeralds. Covered with the finest raw silk and framed with the most delicate Elder tree wood.

 **Dumbledore:** OH my love, how I missed your sweet voice all these years. And yes, your gift to me is most generous. I never thought that your wealth has become so vast. You have kept secrets from me.

Dumbledore said this as he sat down in the throne like chair. Moving around to get the feel of the chair, he finally smiled and nodded to her to explain herself to him.

 **Angela's portrait: (** hahahaha.) Look who is talking about secrets. How was your last night with my whore daughter? I would imagine she was good in bed, seeing as how she bore you a son. Ronald Bilious Weasley. Only you can come up with such a ridiculous name.

 **Dumbledore:** Do I sense jealousy from you my dear?

 **Angela's portrait:** Don't be daft Albus. I have long ago grown tired of your sex. I just never thought you would stoop low enough to exchange mother for daughter. But alas, your suitcase of surprises keeps surprising. But enough of that, you have seen but a fraction of what I have available to you. You were in the sitting when my Last Will and Testament was read were you not?

 **Dumbledore:** Yes I was there, what are you talking about Angela?

 **Angela's portrait: (hahahaha).** Such nativity from a man of your stature. Do you even know where my fortune hails from? Have you ever even taken the liberty of researching my name?

 **Dumbledore:** Previtte is not such an old name my dear. Even being the last LADY of Previtte should not have left you in this state of wealth.

 **Angela's portrait:** Tssk tssk tssk. Dumbledore, Dumbledore, Dumbledore. REALLY? You think Previtte was my only name? You poor, poor man. Disillusions like that could get you killed. Do yourself the favour of walking past me and look at the family tree on the back of my portrait.

Dumbledore got up from his throne like chair and walked behind the portrait. What he saw there gave him the biggest scare of his life.

His heart rate rose so quickly, he had the very real experience of having a heart attack.

Calming himself with THREE of his laced Lemon Drops, he sat down on the ground behind the painting and looked.

 **Angela's portrait:** From your stunned silence I take it you finally GET what I am trying to explain to you?

 **Dumbledore:** But how? Where did you even get the time to marry so many men?

 **Angela's portrait:** I was 138 years old when I died Albus. I was the wife to 56 different men. Of those 56 men I only fell pregnant with John Alexander Previtte.

All the others met with "SUITABLE" ends to their abusive lives. I made sure to marry the filthy rich arseholes of the society.

The ones who wanted a "DOLL" on their arm at all the important functions, an obedient wife to do as her husband demanded.

Well I was that wife; I danced the game to perfection.

I kissed political ass and flirted like a common whore when needed.

I was the cover image of the perfect socialite wife.

Oh I had my good days and then I had the days other woman would have killed themselves for.

My face saw more punches and curses than a fully trained Auror.

I had a private room in St. Mongo's especially for me with 24/7 staff.

The men in my life were the worst of their kind and I relished in their pain as I disposed of them ONE by ONE.

 **Dumbledore:** Is that an admittance to murder my dear? I would hate to have your well laid plans go to waste by allowing the law my memory of this conversation…

Dumbledore sat down on his throne and began stroking his long white beard. He had a twinkle in his eye and a plan in his head. GREED was his favourite emotion.

 **Angela's portrait:** Greed always was your favourite colour Albus, but not this time. You see the moment you stepped into this vault with that ring on your finger; you sealed an oath of fealty to me. No matter what I say, or what happens in here, you cannot repeat ANY of it in any way to anybody else.

You see, you are not the only one who can think ahead and plot plans.

 **OUR** little project to your son is well documented within these walls. Every step you took and every piercing cry from Ronald's little baby lips has been documented and sealed here.

Every conniving plan you ever thought of is in here. Even the ones you are planning now.

 **Dumbledore:** You are bluffing! My Oclumency shields are way too strong for ANY form of invasion or copy.

 **Angela's portrait:** I have to agree with you on that Albus. Your shields are VERY strong to those who seek specific information.

Yet when you seek different information in ways that confuses your mind, then your shields are up to shit.

It is a simple matter to get you to subconsciously THINK about certain days, moments, emotions or even somebody else for just a split second.

One of my husbands was a GRAND MEISTER at the MIND ARTS. He used to rape my mind for his own pleasure. Send me to brothels under the IMPURIOUS curse, make me do despicable things and then relive them through my EYES. Day in and day out.

I learned through his mistakes and soon I could bluff a whole night's illusion to him, screams and all.

His death was the grandest.

Pure bloods are such creatures of habit. Simple nudges in the right direction and he saw himself in the hands of some VERY creative characters down KNOCKTURN ALLEY. Begging for them to do their worst to him and flaunting his money to them.

Hungry men would do amazing thing for a few Galleons.

He was found the next day cut up in pieces with a smile to his face.

 **Dumbledore:** My gods' woman, you say that with so much pride that the image actually scares me.

Angela had a gleam to her eyes as she told her tales of husbands, but it was not the memories that had her eyes shining.

It was watching Albus try to remove the ring from his finger behind his long beard that had her smiling like a demented person.

 **Angela's portrait:** I wouldn't try that for much longer if I were you Albus. The ring has been sealed to your magic. Even if you were to cut off that finger, the ring would simply move to the next finger. Cut off the hand, it would move to the next hand. Cut off that hand it would move to your toes. So on and so forth.

I would leave it to your imagination to where it would end up if you were to cut off the feet.

And no, you would not be able to reattach the removed parts of your anatomy.

 **Dumbledore:** You were a clever woman Angela, but what prevents me from simply destroying everything here?

 **Angela's portrait:** Your magic Albus.

You are tied to this vault. You accepted it when you accepted that ring, when you Lorded yourself in that throne. You belong to me now and there is nothing you can do to change that. You may come and go as you please, use as much money as your little greedy hands can spend, but you will always come back here at night.

The vault has features to it that allows you to enter ant any time of day or night.

Your debt to me will be your desires. Every wicked thought in your head will belong to me.

I will be your PENSIVE.

 **Dumbledore:** And if I refuse? Take my own life? How will you stop me?

Dumbledore was actually sweating now. He did not want to be bound to this crazy woman like this. He was Albus Dumbledore! He bowed to no one.

 **Angela's portrait:** You can think me a crazy woman as much as you like Albus, it matters little to me.

Yes I know what you think and the answer is simple.

You value your life too much to consider suicide.

And you have too many plans in that head of yours with this money to even think of staying away.

You have your life and freedom to do as you please Albus. All I demand in return is your memories of every day you live through my money.

The moment you DEPOSIT your thoughts, you may leave again.

Is that really so much to ask for all that which is behind you, and so much more?

Dumbledore was silent for many minutes before he got to his feet and walked to the heaps of Galleons behind him.

Getting to his knees he scooped up both hands full of the golden delights and inhaled their wealthy goodness.

 **Dumbledore:** I take it I will be selling my soul to the Devil in other words? How much money is involved in this trade?

 **Angela's portrait:** The last time I ran an audit on my wealth, my Account Manager was busy for 4 days.

That was inside this vault only. Once you have worked through this one, IF YOU CAN, then there are 3 more filled even more than this one waiting for you or whomever you entrust them to.

You are not as young as you would like to Albus, but I have a solution to that for you.

 **Dumbledore:** I am listening.

And just like that, with those simple words, Albus Dumbledore sold his soul to the Devil herself in exchange for the wealth of a mad woman.

Angela spoke of riches beyond his wildest dreams, potions that would keep him young and strong, things he never heard of was shown to him in plain sight inside the vault. Potions tested on rats for him to see that it worked. He even saw a man being de-aged to a baby right before his eyes.

 **Angela's portrait:** You will live up to the age of 600 years. That is all that your core will allow. After your 600th year you will begin to age as normal and eventually die as a mortal man.

Only Mother MAGIC Herself can break this bond and the spells I have given you, so be warned to stay clear of being discovered by Her or Her champion.

 **Dumbledore:** How do you… Never mind, I thought of it and you saw it in my head.

I will bide my time and rid this world of impurities one day at a time. It is for the GREATER GOOD that I must succeed in this quest laid before me. The prophecy states clearly that I will be the one to defeat the great evil which is to come. Harry Potter is but a tool for me to use to the end.

Angela simply smiled and nodded her head a she listened to the man before her rant and rave about his lot in life. Albus signed his life away the day he impregnated her daughter with that bastard boy. She manipulated him into carving the runes into the bones of an infant but a few days old.

Playing on the idea of the prophecy calling for it to happen, to encourage the BOY WHO LIVED to be overly forgiving to a friend who just needs a little more than just friendship.

Her fortune indeed ended with this vault, but her plans ran deeper than just a few million Galleons. She wanted the fortunes of every vault that touched hers. And she knew every name that was linked to every vault she wanted.

Death Eaters had no right to be in society, their wealth could be used for so much more that a petty WAR between a BOY and TWO Megalomaniacs.

Angela watched as Albus stacked coins and tried to could out one of the heaps he sat on.

He was acting like a child with a sand castle and she could only smile at the simplicity behind the gesture.

Dumbledore would live long enough to make a substantial dent in her fortune, but he would pay back every Knut with his life essence.

The very thing that kept her "ALIVE" within her special portrait.


End file.
